The Wrong Turns & Detours of Love
by thoth-moon
Summary: Hiei and Kurama finally hook up. But something happens, and one is left with nothing of the other ... Or so he thinks.
1. Chapter I

It was the time of year where the weather was becoming crisp and cool and the leaves were beginning to change color. The hour being as late as it was resulted n the temperature being rather low, the trees donned in their golds and oranges and reds and purples tinted a silvery glint from the Moon. The entire scene was what landscape artists dreamed about and strived to duplicate on their canvas.

Observing the Night and all Her glamour was a single dark figure sitting on a windowsill. So mesmerizing was this Night that even he couldn't help but admire the scenery, something entirely out of character for him. And to think, most of the Ningens awake at this hour were probably more concerned about their own wants to take the time to notice the beauty emitting from the celestial bodies above them. Petty, weak, selfish, he could sit there thinking of descriptions for their lowly race for hours if he wished. But he didn't, he had better things to think about, better people to be exact.

This last thought inspired the slightest of smiles to play across his lips. Perhaps that was why he was noticing beauty in his surroundings lately. Because of the beauty that had become a large aspect to his life. He smirked and shook his head. What a sentimental fool he was becoming, it was beginning to sicken even himself. But he could no longer repress this feeling--he, the Forbidden One, had fallen victim to that accursed emotion referred to as Love.

"You're not leaving, are you?" He looked over at the bed where the one he'd been musing over lay.

The owner of the voice lay sprawled out in a reclining position on the bed, completely nude save for a portion draped over his hips. He found this act of modesty most amusing, as though he hadn't seen more earlier, his eyes devouring every inch of lovely flesh. Oh yes, he had consumed with intricate detail every last feature of his lover's beautiful form. Creamy pale skin, which had earlier shone in a slick coat of passionate sweat, covered a slender, well-toned physique. Atop a long, graceful neck rested a heart-shaped face sporting lovely, if somewhat effeminate features. Bright red hair sprouted form his head and cascaded over his neck and shoulders like a bloody waterfall. Bright eyes of the deepest emerald gazed at him, eyes that carried an unearthly spark of intelligence in them.

"Why would I be leaving?" he replied. "Especially like this?" Like the fair creature resting on the bed, he too was naked. His lover smiled. He enjoyed that smile.

"Come back over here before you get cold." His lover patted the mattress. The look in those lush green eyes had suddenly changed. They now bore an air of seductiveness to them, now inviting him suggestively. Those full lips curled into a sensuous smile. The one at the window could feel himself stir and quite willingly fulfilled the redhead's request.

No sooner had he stretched out on the bed then had his bed mate draped himself over him. "What are you doing, Kurama?" he asked as said Kitsune rubbed his face in his spiky raven hair, hair that spat in Gravity's face.

Kurama paused a moment and stared into the Jaganshi's garnet eyes. He smiled mischievously and gazed over Hiei's muscular body through sexy half-lidded eyes. These eyes came to rest on his hips, or to be more specific, that most desirable appendage which began at his hips. He became aware that he was beginning to drool.

"Mmm…Hiei, you're cold." He rested his head on the half-Koorime's chest. "Would you care for me to warm you up?"

He was amazed the Fox managed to say this and keep a straight face at the same time. "That would depend", he said, reaching up to stroke Kurama's hair. "What did you have in mind?" He felt he already knew.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kurama grinned like an idiot. "Oh, I don't know", his Fox stated in a faux-innocent tone. Perhaps he would be more convincing if he weren't fondling Hiei's person while he spoke.

"The Hell you don't", he growled. In a mere moment he'd flipped them so now the yoko lay on his back, Hiei crouching over him. "Aren't you tired yet?" He knew what his lover wanted, the same thing he'd wanted all night. Hiei had gladly fulfilled this wish each time, but for some reason Kurama couldn't be sated tonight.

Knowing what the Jaganshi meant Kurama shook his head quite energetically. "Please Hiei, I want you. I **need** you." Want, need. The Fox needed him. It felt nice to be needed. He smirked and pushed the redhead's legs up and out. Doing so revealed a well-formed penis, which was quickly turning from ivory to red as blood rushed to it, making him stand erect. Under the now-purpling member and a set of near-perfectly round balls was a pink ring of muscle, still quite stretched from their previous activities. It was puckered open a little, as though inviting him in. Hiei grew very hard at the thought.

"Say it", he said huskily. "Tell me what you want." He allowed a hand to wander from Kurama's knee to stroke his inner thigh, lightly brushing against the Kitsune's now-swollen masculine equipment.

His lover moaned. "I want you…inside me", he panted. "Please, do it to me. Do it to me. Hard. Please." Hiei smiled, revealing his fangs. The invitation was so sweet, how could he possibly deny his beloved Kurama?

He lined himself up with the Fox's entrance and pushed in slowly, not wanting to cause the other the slightest pain. "Tell me if it hurts", he grunted as he slid the rest of the way inside. Kurama clenched his teeth but said nothing. It did hurt a little, but he knew that would soon pass, and he didn't with to discourage Hiei. Their first time he'd caused the shorter demon great alarm with the way he carried on, and he'd had to repeatedly assure his distressed lover that he was fine.

Hiei began to slowly thrust in and out of his Kitsune, steadily picking up pace as Kurama moaned and begged for it harder. The whole time his eyes never left his lover's face. Kurama's eyes were glazed over; his face flushed a pinkish color, his mouth open in a light pant. Damn it all, his Fox was absolutely gorgeous!

"Oh, oh, oh, Hiei, harder, harder, please, ah, Hiei, ohm…" He was in Heaven! The Jaganshi felt so good inside him! "Ohhh…oh harder!" he panted. "Ohhhhh…….HARDER! OH, OH, OH MY GODS HIEI HARDER!!! OH! OH! OH! OHHHHHHH!!!!" Kurama arched his back and uttered a bloodcurdling shriek. "OH HIEI!!!" he caterwauled as his hot white seed spilled over his and Hiei's torsos.

"Are you okay?" the fire demon asked nervously as he bucked his hips and emptied himself inside his Fox. Kurama thought it was sweet that Hiei was so concerned about him.

Kurama collapsed on the mattress and wrapped his arm around the back of his lover's head. "I'm fine, I'm great", he murmured, propping himself up to nip at Hiei's ear. Then he fell back and lay sprawled out on the bed. He yawned, "Actually, I kind of tired." Hiei smiled and kissed the redhead's neck, sucking on it lightly. He made to get up, to let his lover rest, but Kurama pulled him back down. "Please stay", he begged softly. Hiei nodded and patted the Kitsune's plump thigh.

"I'll be right back", he whispered lovingly. He draped his cloak over him and went across the hall to Kurama's bathroom. He drenched a washcloth and cleaned the cum off himself, then returned to the bed and tidied his Fox. Then he slid in bed and pulled the covers over them. Kurama uttered a contented sigh and curled against his frame. Hiei smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist. Amazing, the happiness he'd felt these past months. He'd never thought such bliss was possible.

Their current situation had begun several months prior. Kurama had taken the first step, confessing to Hiei the way he felt about him. It'd startled the Jaganshi. Kurama loved him? When had that happened? He knew he and the Fox were close, but he hadn't the faintest idea that Kurama's feeling ran so deep. But when he thoroughly thought it over, he realized that he held the yoko in an esteem higher than one would just a friend, even a close one. It came to his attention that he too had feelings stronger than mere friendship for his companion.

So their confessions gave birth to a new, romantic relationship between the two. For now this was just between the two of them, an intimate secret. Hiei came to Kurama's room at night, and made himself scarce before the humans woke up. Kurama had recently begun considering getting his own place, just so Hiei may come and go as he wished without having to follow a schedule, and so they may lie in together longer after their active nights.

Kurama shifted his position so he now lay facing Hiei. "Hiei", he murmured softly. "I love you." Those three sweet words, the closure to their nights.

"I love you too", he replied, wrapping his legs around Kurama's.

Outside, the Night began to fade, the horizon turning pale. Dawn's first rays found the two young lovers tangled in their sheets, entwined in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter II

Yusuke heaved a sigh as he sat down. Finally, he could take a breather. He'd been working behind the counter for several hours without the slightest break. Now he could sit and do whatever for fifteen minutes. He took a bite of noodles and looked through the newspaper Keiko had left on the table.

Nothing really interesting. There was a concert going on next week, which might be cool if he had any money. Gas prices were going up--great, something else to snatch the money right out of his hands. At this rate, he and Keiko would never have enough money to get married. He didn't really understand why she was so obsessed with marriage. Yeah, Yusuke loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he didn't think it was essential for them to have some document that said that. Wasn't love itself enough?

He'd asked Keiko this and had been accused of having second thoughts. She had it all wrong. He wanted to get married, he really did. But he'd rather do it when there was money to spare, when they didn't have to worry about having to make ends meet. Yusuke kind of thought it'd be nice if they could have something special. Whatever, he didn't care so long as Keiko was happy.

One article caught his eye. Another unusual death in the area. Murder, actually. For the past month, there'd been a chain of strange, unsolved killings in the area. None of the victims had anything in common; it was as though their murders had been completely random. The only way the authorities could link them all together was the way they'd died. Every last one had been literally cut to ribbons, as though with a sword or something else with a blade. For a brief while he and Kuwabara feared that perhaps Hiei had gone on the rampage, but after Kurama had reamed them a new one (with shocking aggressiveness), insisting Hiei would never engage in some pointless slaughter, they'd though it wise to calm up.

"Yusuke!" He blinked and looked up. Keiko was standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Uhm… did I do something wrong?" This was his break, right?

"I've been calling you for five minutes. Lunch hour just started, I need your help." He sighed and followed her back out front, praying that this wasn't going to be his life until retirement.Hiei stirred and rolled over, burying his face in his bedfellow's hair, breathing in the faint smell of roses. Today he could actually sleep in and spend as much time with Kurama as he wanted. The humans his lover shared the house with had all gone away, the two adults on a weekend together, the child staying at a friend's house. Perfect. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Kurama's waist.

Then he felt it. His eyes shot open and he sat up, staring at his friend's sleeping form. He'd sensed something when he touched Kurama. He knew what it was, but knew he shouldn't be sensing it from the redhead. Perhaps he'd sensed wrong. Concentrating, he touched the yoko's side. Yes, he'd sensed right. But from Kurama…how?

He considered waking his lover and asking him about it, but decided not to. It was doubtful Kurama even knew, he supposed the only reason he was aware of it was because of his Jagan.

As quietly as his could he got up and dressed, then went downstairs to the kitchen. He threw some of his and the Fox's leftover dinner together into a stew, then put it on the stove to heat up. While he waited for the stew to heat up he thought about this new piece of information. This was quite startling; he wasn't sure how he should react. He hadn't thought this possible.

The stew began to bubble and he retrieved it from the stove. Well, regardless of what he'd thought, he knew what he'd sensed. He returned upstairs with the food and discovered Kurama had awakened. "Hungry?" he asked, setting the bowl of stew on the bed. Kurama nodded and spooned some of the food into his mouth. Hiei sat on the food on the bed and watched him. When Kurama asked him if he'd like any he shook his head. "No, you eat that." His lover continued trying to share but Hiei insisted the redhead have it all.

Kurama finished and set the bowl on the bedside table. He began to get up but Hiei pulled him down and sat behind him. "Just sit", he ordered. He began rubbing the Kitsune's shoulders and upper back, kneading tense muscles. While he did this, he covered the back of Kurama's slender neck and his throat in light kisses. Kurama growled in pleasure. "Mmm…this is nice. You should go professional."

When Hiei finished he rested his head on his lover's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist, where he began to rub the redhead's belly. Indeed, his Fox was full of surprises.


	3. Chapter III

"What do you mean Koenma has a job for me?" Yusuke asked warily.

"Don't worry, it's nothing you can't handle", Botan replied. "Your targets are several lower-class demons who've been prowling this area. Koenma told me to bring you and the others so he could fill you in on the details."

"If they're just lower-class demons why does he need all of us?" Now he was officially annoyed. He had enough to worry about without Reikai Tantei business.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. Luckily, we won't have to spend the whole day searching either. Kuwabara and Hiei are both near the Temple and Kurama's at his house. I propose we split up and meet at Genkai's."

"Right. I'll take Kuwabara and Hiei." The temple was closer by than Kurama's house. They split up and he headed for Genkai's.

He found Kuwabara quickly enough; he was at the temple steps flirting with Yukina. Yusuke pulled the lover boy aside and quickly told him everything he knew. "Now we have to find Hiei", he said. "I know he's around here somewhere."

"And why do you need to find me, Detective?" They turned and there stood Hiei.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" Yusuke suspected he already knew. Hiei had probably been watching Yukina in secret.

The fire demon didn't bat an eye. "You didn't answer my question." Yusuke sighed and once again related what he'd been told. "Why does Koenma need all four of us?"

"I asked the same question. Botan just said Koenma wanted all four of us."

"Well we're already here. If this job's so minor there's no need to bother Kurama."

"Uh, but Botan already went to get him."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "She shouldn't have. Kurama doesn't need to come."

"What, is he sick or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't believe I am." Everyone looked up and saw Kurama and Botan approaching. "Unless Hiei knows something I don't?"

Hiei frowned and looked at the ground. "Hn." He still hadn't told Kurama what he'd discovered, though pretty soon he'd have to. Perhaps then he'd find some answers.

Kurama noticed his friend's expression and frowned. Lately Hiei had been behaving strangely toward him, but he didn't know why. The half-Koorime seemed particularly concerned about Kurama's health and it puzzled the Fox.

Botan pulled out her communicator and messed around with it. "Here we go!", she exclaimed. A moment later Koenma's image appeared on the screen. "Hello, Koenma", she said cheerily. "I've got them all together."

"Yeah", Yusuke grumbled. "Now maybe you can tell us why we're here?"

"Nice to see you too Yusuke", the toddler said dryly. "I'm sure you've heard about the chain of strange killings in your area?"

"Yeah", Kuwabara said. "Do they have something to do with these demons?"

"Precisely. The cause of those deaths is a group of demons--complete homicidal maniacs who call themselves 'The Butchers'. Each 'Butcher' is identified by a letter. They go from letters F to A, Letter A being their leader."

"And you need all of us to handle a group of low-class delinquents?", Hiei asked coldly.

"It's not that simple. They hunt in a pack formation, they can easily take down a higher-class demon who's not careful enough. They'll stop at nothing until they've obliterated their chosen victim."

"So you wish for us to execute them?", Kurama asked. Already he strongly detested these 'Butchers'. Their attitudes reminded him very much so of Karasu, and how he'd nearly fallen victim to the Crow's dark, twisted desires.

"Enki's law is clear: no violence against humans."

"Uh-huh", Yusuke said. "So where are these Butchers?"

"They've been operating out of an abandoned car garage. They don't stray too far from that immediate area unless they're on a hunt. It shouldn't be too difficult to find them." The godling went on to tell them the location of the garage before bidding them good luck and signing out.

"Right", Yusuke said. "Let's get this done as quickly as possible. I'd like to enjoy what's left of my day off."

"Hn", Hiei muttered as they took off in the direction of the garage. He glanced nervously over at Kurama.

This action did not go unnoticed by the Fox. "What's wrong?", he asked softly. "You've been acting rather unusual."

Hiei blinked. "Nothing", he muttered. "Everything's fine."

Kurama frowned. He knew Hiei was keeping something from him. The only question was, what?

"Spirit Gun!", Yusuke bellowed. A moment later Butcher F was no more. The late demon's accomplices continued with their attack as though nothing had happened. Koenma had been right when he said they moved like a pack. They'd already split the Reikai Tantei into two groups, as though trying to single out the weakest one. They bore the mind and instincts of predatory animals and sported swordsmanship that could possibly even rival Hiei.

Now the remaining Butchers split their formation, E and D pursuing Yusuke and Kuwabara while C, B, and A attacked Hiei and Kurama. Hiei lunged to one side to avoid being slashed, Kurama to the other. B was quickly dismembered by Hiei's katana while C was torn to shreds by Kurama's rose whip. Kurama was making to finish Butcher A but to his utter bewilderment and Hiei's complete horror the Fox stumbled and fell to his knees. He hadn't the slightest clue what was happening, he was just suddenly incredibly dizzy. Everything was spinning around in circles. Butcher A saw his chance and lunged for the Kitsune, sword ready. Hiei's heart skipped a beat.

"KURAMA!", he shouted. He sprinted in a dark blur to the Fox and pushed him out of harm's way. Then he cried out in pain as he felt something sharp and cold sink into the flesh of his back and reappear as it protruded form his chest. He groaned as he crumpled to the ground. Blood was squirting from his wound, haemorrhaging, confirming his suspicions--his heart had been pierced.

He looked over at Kurama. The Fox was staring at him, milk-white, body trembling violently, his mouth and beautiful green eyes wide open in disbeleif. But he wasn't physically hurt, Hiei noted thankfully. Good. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to his feet. He would not go kneeling on the ground. No sooner had he stood up than he started to fall again.

"HIEI!", Kurama screamed, his cries mingling with the shriek of death the last Butcher uttered as Kuwabara beheaded him. Paying no attention to the demise of his enemy, the Fox rushed forward and caught Hiei as he fell. "No, no, Hiei, no", he pleaded as his eyes began to grow blurry with tears. "No, Hiei, don't go. Don't go Hiei."

The Jaganshi listened to his friend's pleas, knowing Kurama's wish couldn't be granted. A biting cold was seizing his body, his vision grew dark. "Kurama", he said in a hoarse voice, so soft the redhead could barely hear him. "I love you, understood? Remember that."

"HIEI!", he shrieked. He could feel the fire demon's life force rapidly draining from his body. "No, Hiei, please don't go. Stay here Hiei, stay with me Hiei, I love you." Desperately he kissed Hiei on the lips, as though trying to force Life back into the small body. "Hiei, I'll give you some of my energy. You'll pull through this, okay? Don't die!"

"No", Hiei said quickly. The Fox needed all the energy he had. "You…can't do anything. I'm…sorry…Don't forget me, okay? I love you." He drew a quick breath, then died.

"NO!!!", Kurama shrieked when he felt Hiei's body go limp in his arms, felt his ruined heart quit beating. "NO, COME BACK!!! HIEI COME BACK!!!" He collapsed and lay sprawled over Hiei's body, head buried in the soft black spikes, bawling, begging the corpse to resume living.

Several feet away Yusuke and Kuwabara watched a hysterical Kurama grieve, stunned. The Butchers were lower-class demons. None of them were supposed to get hurt, let alone killed.

"Come on", Kuwabara said, snapping out of it. "Let's take Shorty back to Genkai's, clean him up. Can you help me pry Kurama off of him?"

"Huh?" Yusuke was still in shock. "Yeah." They walked over and Yusuke gently laid a hand on the Fox's shoulder. "Come on Kurama. Let's get out of here. He's gone, we can't do anything." Kurama ignored him and didn't move. Kuwabara sighed and plucked the redhead up off of Hiei, having to keep a stronghold on Kurama, who was now kicking and screaming, trying to get back to the body.

"NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Yusuke removed his jacket and covered Hiei's face with it out of respect before picking him up. Kurama ceased screaming when the Jaganshi's face was no longer visible. Instead he went limp and Kuwabara had to tighten his hold lest the Fox collapse onto the ground. "Hiei", he cried hoarsely, burying his face in his arms and sobbing.

Yusuke looked at the limp body he was carrying, feeling quite numb. "Let's go", he managed shakily. "Let's get out of this Hellhole."


	4. Chapter IV

_Hello, people. It's been a while, huh? And that's not fair, well, to you it isn't. It's wrong of authors to start posting something, and then quit without giving the readers any notice. That has happened to me before, as a reader. And for this, I am sorry. _

I'm not quitting, though. I'll spare you the details, but with the program I have it's hard to upload chapters, which explains the absence of updates on this story. But I had an opportunity yesterday, and I took it. Hopefully, I'll be able to post the rest of this story with little or no delay (again **hopefully**).

Here's Chapter 4. I wish I could date this, but I typed it all so far back that I forget. Damn it. Oh well, enjoy anyhow:

* * *

"No, NO, NO!", Koenma exclaimed, banging his fists on his desk. Or, at least Yusuke assumed he was pounding the desk. He couldn't see that much through the communicator. "How did this happen? Hiei's not the type to be cut down by an average criminal!"

"The butcher wasn't going after him. Kurama looked like he'd zoned out of something, he'd keeled over. The butcher was going for him, but Hiei pushed him out of the way and took the blow instead."

"Kurama did what! Where is he? We can't have that kind of behavior on a mission."

"I don't think he's in any condition to be yelled at", Yusuke stated flatly. "When we got here he lay down next to Hiei and hasn't moved since. Koenma, did you know they were a couple?"

"WHAT! What are you talking about!"

"Right before Hiei died. They were…kissing and saying they loved each other."

"Damn it", Koenma sighed. Had he known the two were romantically involved he wouldn't have sent them in together like this. To see your lover murdered right in front of you…damn it. "Why didn't I see this?"

"Koenma", Yusuke began. "Couldn't you, you know, bring him back? Like you did me and Genkai?"

The godling sighed. "Those were different circumstances I'm afraid. I can't just randomly resurrect people, pick and choose who dies and who gets to come back. It's just not how the system works. Death doesn't run that way." They both cursed.

"So, he's gone?"

"Yes", Koenma responded sadly. "I fear all we can do is give Kurama a shoulder to cry on."

'A little late for that', Yusuke thought, remembering Kurama's hysteria earlier. He hung up and returned to the Temple. He'd thought it best to ask Koenma alone and not get everyone's hopes up that Hiei might be coming back.

Yukina was sitting on the temple steps, crying, a small pile of tear gems gathering at her feet. Though she didn't know Hiei was in fact her biological brother, she'd always felt close to him. Kuwabara sat next to her, trying to comfort her, telling her that Hiei died a heroic death and Koenma would definitely send him somewhere nice. Yusuke had to admire Kuwabara for being so nice, he wasn't even calling Hiei 'Shrimp' or 'Shorty'.

Genkai and Botan sat around on the porch, the ferry girl trying very hard not to cry, the psychic's face expressionless. "Is he--?" Yusuke began, but Genkai cut him off.

"I tried to get him away but he was like a rock. He's attached to Hiei like a leech." She got up and led Yusuke to a small room at the end of the hall. "See for yourself", she said, gesturing inside. He took a step into the room, though he really didn't want to.

They'd laid Hiei on a bed and covered his body with a sheet. Yusuke could see the outline of the fire demon's physique through the covers. On the other side of the body, curled up in a ball, lay Kurama. He'd stopped crying awhile ago, now he lay quietly with his head resting on Hiei's chest, as though he was hoping to hear the failed heart start up again. It didn't occur to him that all the warmth had fled Hiei's body, that it had grown stiff with Death. Even if it had he wouldn't have cared. He looked up when Yusuke entered the room, not at the Detective, but at the floor near Yusuke's feet.

"Kurama", Yusuke said softly. The Fox didn't look at him but he could tell that he was listening. "Come on Fox-boy. Get up. He's gone. There's nothing we can do." Kurama didn't respond, he remained where he was. As Genkai had stated, the redhead was as a rock. "Come on Kurama. Please." He sat by the Fox and patted his back. "I'm sorry, Man. But you can't stay here in bed forever."

"Yusuke." Kurama had found his voice. "Please. Let me be." His tone was as soft-spoken as usual but there was a firmness to it. The Detective sighed and left Kurama on the bed next to Hiei. Not able to stand seeing his friend like this he shut the door behind him.

Kurama watched the door shut, suddenly plunged into darkness. He didn't care though. He choked back a sob and hid his face in the sheets covering Hiei's chest. His fault. It was his fault Hiei was dead. Why had he stumbled? He should have died, not Hiei. Why?

* * *

Hiei disliked being dead. He disliked it strongly. Being dead was annoying. He could see his friends but they weren't aware of his presence. It was quite unfortunate in Kurama's case. Hiei felt the Fox could use some words of comfort. Nothing the others said to him seemed to be having an effect.

He'd felt himself die. The Fox had wanted to give him some of his lifeforce but he stopped him. Kurama could have transferred all his energy to Hiei but it wouldn't have helped. Besides, Hiei knew Kurama wouldn't do well in a weakened state right now, he needed all his energy.

Then he'd felt nothing. He was falling down a bottomless black hole full of nothing. How long he'd fallen, he didn't know. It seemed like an eternity. But when it was over he was floating in a star-dotted sky over the city. He drifted down the streets, out of the city, to the Temple. He knew they must have taken his body back there.

When he arrived he passed his sister and Kuwabara on the steps. Though he loathed himself for admitting this he was sort of grateful to the baka for comforting her. He lingered near them for a moment or so, then continued he trek.

Suddenly a sharp, prickling sensation shot up Kuwabara's spine. He shuddered and looked around. "What is it, Kazuma?", Yukina asked.

"Nothing", he said in a slightly dazed voice. He turned around and smiled at the ice maiden. "It's nothing."

Hiei continued up the steps to the Tmeple. He passed Botan talking to Koenma on her communicator. Whether she noticed he was there or not, he didn't know. He heard his name as he continued past the ferry girl. He supposed Koenma was assigning her to bring him to the Reikai. Whatever. He'd go with her so long as he got to see Kurama first.

Genkai was in the hall. She looked up right at him and he knew though she couldn't see him, she knew he was there. The old psychic was waiting across the hall from a room whose door was open. He could hear Yusuke's voice, it sounded as though he was talking to someone.

"I'm sorry Man, but you can't stay here in bed forever." There was a pause, then a soft voice answered. Though Hiei couldn't comprehend the words spoken he recognized Kurama's voice. Yusuke stepped out, a frustrated expression upon his face. "He won't move", he grumbled as he shut the door.

"Give him time and he'll get up", Genkai stated. "We're not alone."

"Huh?"

"We're not alone." She gestured in Hiei's direction. "He's here."

The fire demon ignored them. There was someone more important he had to see. He made to open the door but his hand went right through. He swore, for a moment he forgot he was dead. Feeling rather awkward, he took a step forward, walking through the door. He looked up and if he still had skin he probably would have jumped out of it.

Against the wall furthest from the door was a bed, on it were two figures. One was a quite obviously distraught Kurama. The Fox was curled up into a ball, his face buried in the sheets, emitting muffled sobs. The sheets of the bed were draped over something, revealing the silhouette of a body. HIS body. Hiei felt he would have fainted if he weren't a ghost.

Hiei arranged himself so he was sitting cross-legged--five feet in the air. This was all very strange. He tried to ignore this strange sensation that was Death and instead focused all his attention on his grieving lover.

Kurama's hair hung over his face like a funeral veil stained with blood, his body shaking as he cried. Hiei wished the Fox could see him, hear him at least, so he could comfort him. He doubted that in this emotional state Kurama would even sense him. The fire demon groaned in frustration and let himself drift to the other side of the room. Perhaps he should wait until the redhead had calmed down some, then try to make contact.

"Hiei", someone said behind him. He turned around. By now he'd drifted back into the hallway, the only person there besides him was Botan. The ferry-girl stared at him, her face adorned in a somber expression that looked quite unnatural there.

He scowled. "What do you want?", he said. Couldn't she see he was trying to adjust to being dead?

"You know this is my job", Botan said. He quirked an eyebrow, he didn't know she could sound so serious.

"I'm not going anywhere", he stated flatly. She could take him wherever she wanted--once he spoke with Kurama. Afterwards it didn't matter to him where he was sent.

"I'm not taking you to Koenma yet", the ferry-girl replied. "He has to get all your papers together first." She gave him a sad look. "Hiei, I'm really sorry--"

"Save your pity for someone who cares", he growled. She stared at him, startled. "There's only one thing I care about right now."

Botan let her eyes drift to the door, knowing who was behind it. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"What do you think?", he snapped. No, he'd much rather float about unseen, forced to watch his dear Fox cry.

She flinched but stayed put. Hiei was in a very awkward, helpless position right now. "Perhaps we should let him get over the initial shock first?", she asked meekly, afraid of how he may react. It was a form of habit, it wasn't as though the fire demon could make good on any threats of physical harm now.

"Hn", was his only response. He crossed his arms and stared into space.

Botan shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm…do you want to talk about it?"

He heaved an annoyed sigh. "What's there to talk about?"

"You know, you could talk to him while he's asleep", Botan suggested. "While he's dreaming."

"Hn." Silence drifted back through the wall to check on Kurama. The Fox had cried himself to sleep. Poor thing. Hiei hovered a few feet over the redhead, staring at the exhausted form. He thought about what Botan had said. Perhaps…

"Kurama", he said softly.He knelt next to the Fox and whispered into his ear. "Kurama."

The Kitsune stirred and rolled over. "Hiei?", he murmured.

"Yes, yes Kurama. It's Hiei. Why were you crying?"

"Hiei…you're dead." Suddenly he began to cry again as though this were a nightmare. "You're dead and it's my fault."

The fire demon was taken aback. Kurama blamed himself? "No, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is", Kurama sobbed. "I was incapable of defending myself and you had to help me. It's my fault."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault you got dizzy." He longed to touch Kurama, to smooth his hair or rub his back. "Kurama, you're--"

Then he stopped. He didn't want Kurama to find out this way. To be told this in a dream. Then the Fox may wake and not believe any of this to be real. This would probably be the last time Hiei could talk to his lover for awhile; he'd prefer that Kurama knew this was reality. "I love you Kurama. Remember that. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Hiei", Kurama said in a dreamy voice. "Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

Hiei choked back a sob. Damn, he didn't realize he'd be able to cry as a ghost. "I miss you too." He wiped his eyes before the tears could escape. "But we'll see each other again. We'll be together again. And then nothing, nobody, will be able to separate us again. Ever. Until then, you have to be strong, okay?"

"Mm-hm", Kurama nodded in his sleep.

"Good." He reached out to stroke his lover's cheek but stopped himself. "Fox, my tear gem and katana. They're yours. Take care of them."

"I will."

"And Yukina. Look after her, too. Though I suppose the Clown won't let anything bad happen to her." He sighed. "Most importantly, take care of yourself. You still have a life to live." The Fox nodded again.

The door opened, startling Hiei. "Hiei?" Botan again. "Koenma has your papers together. If you're done here?"

"Let me finish", he growled coldly. He turned back to his Fox. "I have to go now."

Kurama began to cry in his sleep again. "Goodbye Hiei."

"No, not good-bye. This isn't permanent. I'll be waiting for you on the other side. I love you, Kurama."

"I love you, Hiei." The fire demon hesitated, then lowered his head so his ghostly lips just barely met Kurama's solid ones.

As he'd anticipated, Kurama started awake at the paranormal contact. He gasped and opened his eyes wide, searching the room for a few seconds, before closing them and returning to sleep.

"Hiei?" Botan tried again.

The Jaganshi sighed and got up. Giving one long, last look at Kurama, he followed the ferry-girl out of the room. Botan shut the door behind them and led Hiei outside. "You ready?"

He glared at her then stared up at the stars. "Hn. Do your worst" he replied airily. He looked back over and saw Botan had her back to him.

"Okay, we're set" she announced, turning around. She held her oar in one hand.

Hiei stared.

"I am **NOT** riding that."

* * *

_I hope I still have some people patient enough who are reading this. Please review, I like the feedback. As always, constructive criticism is quite welcome._


	5. Chapter V

Someone was banging on the door, waking her up. She had no idea who'd be knocking on their door at three in the morning. Unless he'd come home and didn't have his key.

She got up and donned a robe. "Puu?" went the strange little blue bird as she passed the makeshift bed he was in. She ignored him and went down the hall, to the door. If it was him…she was going to kill him.  
He'd disappeared late that morning. Where he went, she didn't know. She hadn't seen him since. She was going to kill him.

Fuming, she opened the door and nearly exploded. **"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DISAPPEAR ALL DAY AND NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING FOR CRYING OUT--"**

She was interrupted, however, when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. At first she was surprised, then she grew angry.** "YUSUKE!"** she screamed, pulling away. He thought a little kiss would make everything better!

Then she noticed how Yusuke didn't seem himself. He looked sad. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, face somber. Numb, he felt numb all over. After seeing what had happened to Hiei and Kurama today, he didn't know how to feel. Silently, he wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again", he whispered into Keiko's ear.

* * *

"Has he said anything?" Koenma asked.

Genkai shook her head. "He hasn't said a word. I believe he's still in shock."

"Damn" he stated. "Poor guy."

The psychic and the godling (currently in his teenage form, as this was a rather serious occasion) stood a little apart from the others. They were both watching another figure who also stood apart from the group, stood in solitude, ignoring everything and everyone save his own grief.

Clad in a plain black outfit borrowed from one of the others, the wind blew his hair about wildly, resembling flames. He didn't look at any of his fellow mourners, just stared straight ahead. His eyes never left the fresh mound of broken earth, or the glossy black marble marker that stood at its head. Eyes that glistened with tears he was too proud to shed.

They'd buried Hiei on the west side of the Temple, near the base of a large Sakura tree. Behind the black marker identifying his resting spot was a graceful whit trellis, on which Kurama had swiftly, quietly coaxed a rosebush to weave its stems and branches through. The Fox hadn't said a word to anyone since the night Hiei died. The morning after the incident Genkai and Yukina had come to take Hiei's body, prepare it for burial. Kurama had risen and wordlessly surrendered his lover's body to the two, silent tears streaming down his face.

Now he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let himself slide down against the Sakura tree and dissolved into wet, salty misery. Gone. Hiei was gone. He wasn't coming back. Ever.

Koenma watched the Fox cry. Several minutes passed and Kurama ceased sobbing, staring at the grave with a blank expression on his face. He bit his lip and approached him. "Kurama?" he ventured. No reply, no acknowledge of his presence. "I'm very sorry about Hiei. Had I know ahead of time… You have my most sincere, deepest sympathies and regrets." Still no response, it was as though the godling was trying to console a brick wall. He sighed. "I apologize, Kurama. I can't bring him back. I really wish I could, but--"

"I didn't ask you to" the redhead interrupted hoarsely. "I never did."

Koenma recoiled slightly. Kurama's voice lacked the warmth, the tranquillity it usually carried. There was no emotion in his tone at all. He sounded…dead almost.

"You needn't worry for him" the godling continued. "Though I'm sure Hiei wouldn't admit it, he did a lot of good in his life. His afterlife will be peaceful."

Kurama didn't say anything, merely closed his eyes and nodded to show he'd heard. Koenma shifted uneasily and backed away, letting the yoko have his space. At the moment, the redhead was strangely intimidating, repelling even.

"Well at least he's talking again" Shizuru muttered.

"Yeah" Keiko said. "Poor guy. He saw Hiei die too."

"Did you know that Shorty died in his arms?" Kuwabara asked grimly.

"How horrible" Yukina whispered, a lump in her throat.

"Man, funerals suck" Shizuru continued. "I'll bet Genkai has some sake stashed somewhere. Anyone else up to looking for it?" There were murmurs of agreement. Even if they found no liquor the weather looked like it may worsen anytime and all weren't keen on getting wet.

As everyone suspected, it began to rain. Everyone began to flee inside, save Koenma and Botan, who were returning to the Reikai, and Kurama, who remained at his position by the grave. "Kurama" Yusuke called. "Hey, you're going to get soaked." When he didn't receive a response he sighed and went outside to retrieve the redhead.

'Damn, why does it always seem to rain at funerals?" he thought. Was the Sky also mourning the departed? Or was it a form of washing away some of the sorrow, so those left behind may rid themselves of at least part of the grief and move on? He shrugged, deep matters weren't exactly something he was an expert on.

He came to stand by Kurama. "Hey Fox-boy, you're going to catch a fever or something if you stay out here."

"It doesn't matter" Kurama stated dully. "He's dead. And I'm to blame."

"What?" Yusuke frowned. "Kurama, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes" the yoko replied firmly. "It is. Had I not swooned like that, Hiei wouldn't have been put in that position. He wouldn't have been killed. I should have been the one who tasted that blade's steel. But no, Hiei had to sacrifice his life to save mine." He bowed his head. "I don't know why I stumbled like that. I should be the one lying cold and dead in that grave. It's more than I deserve. I'm worthless."

Yusuke listened, horrified. Then he felt angry. "Snap out of it! Kurama, I realize you miss him. We all miss him. But never, **EVER**, call yourself worthless." The Fox appeared to be ignoring him. "Hey, are you listening to me!"

"You're wrong" Kurama replied. "If I weren't worthless then I would have defended myself, and Hiei wouldn't have died saving my pathetic hide. He died for no reason. I don't deserve to live. Hell, I shouldn't even be allowed to exist, after allowing him to take that blow. What act of cowardice was that on my part?"

Up in the tree, watching Yusuke argue with the Fox, resided a very disgusted Hiei. He was half-tempted to use the Detective's body to yell at his lover. Instead he floated to the ground and stalked away from the scene, utterly repulsed. Koenma had allowed him to attend his funeral and see everyone one more time, and he hated how Kurama was attacking himself.

"Okay Hiei" Botan said. "Time to go." He looked at the oar and scowled. He hated that damn thing, he wanted to chop it up into a million little pieces. The Jaganshi sighed and looked over his shoulder. Yusuke had abandoned oral negotiating with Kurama and was now dragging the Fox into the Temple.

"Don't worry" the ferry-girl said, following his gaze. "Kurama just needs some time."

"He blames himself" Hiei grumbled. "He has no right to blame himself. He didn't ask me to save him, I chose to. He bears no responsibility for my death whatsoever. Damn him, whenever he can't change something he feels it's his fault. Baka no Kitsune, that arrogant fool doesn't even know he's--"

Hiei realized he was speaking aloud and immediately stopped. He stared at the ground and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Hiei?" Koenma asked.

The Jaganshi glared at him. "There's something about Kurama that he doesn't know yet."

"And that is?"

Hiei scowled. "All I'm saying is that it was no accident Kurama swooned. Something has occurred that he hasn't discovered yet. That's all I'll tell you, except that I would check him about his health were I you. That's all I'm saying." They gave him a questioning look but decided not to press the issue.

He couldn't just come out and directly tell them. He highly doubted they'd believe him if he had. He was still very confused about the matter himself.


	6. Chapter VI

"Shiori?"

Shiori Hatanaka, formerly known as Shiori Minamino, looked up at her husband, Kazuya Hatanaka. "Yes?"

He sighed. "Suichi came to see me today. He quit his job, Shiori."

She raised her eyebrows, startled. "What? Did he say why?"

Kazuya sighed again and shook his head. "No, he didn't. Shiori, I'm worried about him. He hasn't been himself."

Shiori frowned. It was true. Two weeks before, her son, Suichi Minamino, had returned home after disappearing for several days. He'd had a fever, and offered no explanation as to where he'd been. He'd barely spoken since he'd come home, and when he did it was always in a soft, sad tone. She was convinced something was wrong, but no amount of pressing had gotten her son to reveal what was troubling him. "I'll try to talk to him again" she said wearily.

She climbed the stairs and went down the hall to her son's room. "Suichi?" she called, knocking on the door. There was no response. She sighed and went in.

Suichi was sitting on his bed, draped with a blanket, staring at the wall. Shiori noticed two objects in the room she'd never seen before. Propped up against the wall was a sword in its sheath. On her son's bedside table was a chain with some sort of pearl-like gem strung on it. Both objects were beautiful. "Suichi, where did you get these?" No answer.

"Kazuya told me you quit your job today." Her son didn't comment. His eyes never left the wall. She sighed. "I'm sure you have your reasons for quitting. Did you find a better job?"

Her son closed his eyes and sighed. "Mother, please. I want to be left--"

He broke off. His eyes shot open and he threw a hand over his mouth. Shiori watched her son get up and sprint across the hall to the bathroom. Moments later she could hear him retching.

When he returned he didn't say a word, just sat back on the bed and rewrapped himself in his blanket. She looked him over and frowned. Her son's normally healthy complexion was now a dull ashen color. His hair was unkept, and he'd noticeably lost weight.

She sneezed and he handed her a tissue off the table. While doing this his sleeve slid back a little, and Shiori stifled a gasp upon seeing her son's wrist was bound up in gauze. He noticed, and quickly snatched his arm back, looking ashamed.

Shiori swallowed. Was he cutting himself? "Suichi, I don't want to pry. I respect your privacy and I trust you. But I feel that something is troubling you. And whatever it is, you're making yourself sick over it." She reached out and gripped his shoulder, ignoring the bony feel. "Whatever it is Suichi, you can tell me."

Now he turned his head and looked at her. Shiori cringed when he looked at her. His eyes…had changed. They were no longer the bright, sparkling emeralds full of life and warmth. Now they were a dull jade, cold and dead.

And then he spoke. His tone, too had changed. In a hollow voice that matched his eyes, he spoke.

"No Mother, I can't."

* * *

"What's this all about Koenma?" Yusuke demanded. "It sure as Hell better not be another damn mission."

"I assure you two" the toddler said. "It's not."

"Then what'd you call us here for?" Kuwabara asked, irritated.

"Medical examinations" the godling replied. "To make sure you're healthy." He looked over their shoulders. "Hello, Kurama."

"What?" Yusuke groaned. What lame excuse was that? Koenma had never commissioned such a thing before. "I don't need a stupid examination. Can you believe this Kuwabara?" No answer. He looked at the carrot-top. Kuwabara was looking behind them, a startled look on his face. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow and turned. Then he stared.

Kurama was walking toward them. He was very pale, his hair and clothing were dishevelled, and he'd lost a good amount of weight since Yusuke had seen him at the funeral. The Fox watched them through dull, pained eyes set in a gaunt face. His youki was so weak it was barely detectable. Now Yusuke understood. Koenma may have ordered them all be examined, but Kurama was the one really sick.

The Kitsune looked at Koenma. "Examinations?" They all winced. His voice, so low they could barely hear him, was flat, hollow.

"Uhm, yeah" the godling answered, sounding nervous all of a sudden. "Due to recent events I want to be sure nothing happens to the rest of you--" he stopped when he noticed how Kurama looked like he'd just been slapped. "I'm sorry" he said quickly.

He sighed and nodded. "It's okay" he said, voice cracking. He clenched his teeth and stared at the floor.

"Right" Koenma continued, giving the Fox a worried look. "Anyhow, I just want to make sure everyone's okay. Ah, Yusuke and Kuwabara, I need to speak with you two real quick."

They followed him out into the hall, away from Kurama. Once the door was shut, Yusuke asked what was on both boys' minds. "What's wrong with him? He looks like shit."

"I suppose neither of you have been to see him since the funeral?" Koenma asked.

"We've tried" Kuwabara said. "But every time we came over his family said he was sleeping or didn't want any company. Is he sick?" He remembered asking Hiei that same question the day the Koorime had died, though then he hadn't been serious.

"I don't know" Koenma said. "That's what I want to find out. Now listen you two, this examination is very thorough, and some may call it intrusive. But keep in mind that this is to help Kurama, so you two had better go along with everything, got it?" Once he obtained their agreement, he opened the door and called Kurama out into the hall. "Kurama, George is going to escort you three to the doctor's room, okay?"

He nodded, and the trio followed the oni down several hallways before he stopped at a certain door. He knocked on it. A green oni answered. "The patients Koenma wanted you to see are here."

"Yes, of course. Which one is--?"

"The redhead, long hair" George said in a low whisper. The doctor nodded and gestured for the three to come in.

Once they were all in and the door was shut they were ordered to strip down. "Mr. Kurama, I'll need to have you remove those bandages." Kurama hesitated, glancing at his friends, then reluctantly conceded. His friends stared, horrified, when they saw the numerous cuts covering both of Kurama's lower arms. Many looked fresh, as recent as that morning even. Kurama looked away from them and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

The doctor didn't miss a beat though. "May I ask how long you've been practicing the habit of cutting yourself?"

Kurama sighed. "About three weeks" he muttered.

"I see. You do realize it's an unhealthy habit? If you--"

"I'm not stupid" the Fox said, a slight tone of edge to his voice. "Are you going to examine me or continue interrogating me?"

After that soft outburst the doctor ceased lecturing Kurama and set to the examination. It included much prodding and poking. The oni's hands were quite prying and the only reason Yusuke and Kuwabara put up with it was out of concern for Kurama. The cuts on his arms made them both uneasy. Blood was drawn from each of them, and then they were sent to the restroom to collect urine samples. Kurama was still gone when the other two returned with their samples.

"You two may leave now" he said upon receiving the samples. "As far as I can tell you're both perfectly healthy. It's your friend I worry for, he's in obvious need for help."

"Yeah…" Yusuke muttered. "You'll be able to help him, right?"

"I hope so. He's in terrible shape though. Koenma told me he lost his lover recently?"

"Yeah" Kuwabara affirmed. "But someone can't really die of a broken heart, can they?"

"No one can die of grief itself, but the way they react to the loss may send them down a path of self-destruction. That could be the case as he's cutting himself. But I'll do my best to help him." They thanked him and left.

Shortly after that Kurama returned with his sample. "Thank you. I already sent your companions along, but could you sit tight while I run these tests and gather your results?" Kurama dimly nodded and sat down. So this whole examination stunt had been directed toward him, he'd suspected such.

Several hours later the doctor oni burst through the doors of Koenma's office. "Where's Kurama?" the godling asked.

"He's still in my office. I've brought his results. My lab contains the latest technology to offer" he explained upon seeing his employer's amazed face. "It produces test results quicker than most analyzers. But I really think you should take a look at these."

Koenma groaned. "It's really bad, isn't it? You can tell just by looking at him." The doctor didn't say anything, merely handed him the results. He looked through the papers, then dropped them, eyes wide. "**WHAT!** There must be a mistake. This is impossible!"

"Not quite" the oni said. "I've done research, and this has occurred before, especially in his species. But with the state he's in right now, and his youki being weak as it is…"

"Damn. Well, bring him in here. We need to tell him what's up and try to figure out what we're going to do."

The doctor nodded and disappeared. Several minutes later he returned with the Fox. Koenma heaved a sigh.

"Kurama, we have your test results." He swallowed. "There's something you should know."


	7. Chapter VII

"Urameshi! Wait up!" Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara running up the street toward him. When the carrot-top had caught up, and had finished catching his breath, he asked Yusuke "Did Botan talk to you too?"

"What, about Kurama? Yeah. What do you think they found?" Earlier that day Botan had paid him a visit, telling him that Koenma wanted him to keep tabs on Kurama.

_"I don't know what's wrong with him, it's a violation of privacy if Koenma told me that" the ferry-girl had said. "He just said to keep an eye on him. He sounded rather upset when he told me too, rather frustrated or something."_

Yusuke hadn't liked the sound of that. Apparently Koenma believed Kurama needed supervision or something, and after learning that the Fox was cutting himself--were they being put on a suicide watch?

"I don't know" Kuwabara said. "I hope it isn't too serious. He really scared me yesterday, what with his arms and everything. And that he already knew it wasn't good for him. You don't think he'll do anything worse, do you? I mean, doesn't he frown on suicide?"

"That's what I thought, but now I don't know. Maybe losing Hiei made him snap or something."

By now they'd completed the trip to the Hatanaka/Minamino residence. Kuwabara knocked on the door, and a rather tired-looking Shiori answered. "Hello Mrs. Hatanaka, could we speak with Kur--Suichi, please?"

She pursed her lips. "I'm not sure. He's not feeling very well--"

"Please" Yusuke pressed. "It's very important that we see him."

"Uhm, okay I suppose." Then she sighed. "He has me very worried lately. Do either of you have any idea if there's something troubling him?"

"I don't know" Yusuke lied. He didn't know what to tell her. "We could try to find out though." Shiori let them in and the two went upstairs to Kurama's room, only to find it empty. Their question as to the Fox's whereabouts were answered, however, when they heard vomiting across the hall. They didn't have to wait long before Kurama emerged from the bathroom, in the same depleted state he was in the preceding day, though now he was noticeably shaking and looked as though he'd recently taken up insomnia. He saw them and gave them a puzzled look.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What?" Yusuke said, trying to make light of the situation. "We can't drop in and see an old buddy from time to time?" When all he received was a blank stare, he cut to the chase. "Actually, we came out of concern. You know, we were kind of worried after the doctor's yesterday, what with, uhm, your new…habit…so we--"

"My cuts you mean? Come to make sure I wasn't lying dead in a pool of my own blood? You needn't worry, I'm fine." He brushed past them to sit down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, perplexed by the Fox's dark sarcasm. "No offense, but you kind of look like a crack head."

"I told you I'm fine!" Kurama snarled.

Yusuke recoiled, startled by the sudden anger. "I'm sorry Kurama, I didn't mean anything--" But he broke off when Kurama suddenly dissolved into tears.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you didn't do anything."

Yusuke exchanged a nervous look with Kuwabara. What was that all about? "Uhm, that's all right." He took a seat next to Kurama. "What's wrong Kurama? You're kind of scaring me."

"Nothing's wrong" he insisted hastily. "I'm fine. Everything's great. Just perf--" he lost it again. "Oh Yusuke!" he sobbed, burying his head in the detective's shoulder. "Koenma told me the test results."

Yusuke swallowed. If Kurama was this upset it had to be something bad. "Oh yeah" he said, feigning optimism. Badly. "What's the news?"

Kurama choked back a sob and looked at his friends with terrified eyes. "I'm pregnant" he said in a low whisper.

"Huh?" That wasn't an answer he'd been anticipating. He turned around and looked at Kuwabara. From the look on the other's face he hadn't heard wrong.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Kuwabara asked. "You're a guy."

"True, but I'm also a yoko" Kurama replied, trying to compose himself. "It's not unheard of for a male of our species to be born capable of bearing kits, though actual conception is rare. As it turns out though, I am one of these fertile males. Regaining my youki must have triggered a physical alteration in this body." He heaved a sigh. "I'm carrying Hiei's child" he said softly, mostly to himself. Then he began to tear up again.

Yusuke nervously patted the Kitsune's hair. "Uhm, please don't cry. Everything's going to be fine, okay?" He patted Kurama's back, frowning when he realized felt bones tenting through flesh. He hadn't realized just how thin his friend had grown. "Kurama, have you been eating?"

Kurama wiped his eyes and got up. "That would depend" he answered cautiously. "Yes, I've been attempting to eat. No, I haven't succeeded in keeping anything down. Everything makes me ill." He suddenly looked very distressed. "This child's robbed a great deal of energy from me. I'm exhausted, I'm hungry, I'm always cold…" he sighed. "It's like I'm carrying a parasite; it's taking everything I have, draining me. I'll die bearing it!"

"Whoa! Calm down Fox-boy, nobody's going to die. Don't worry, we'll sort this out. Uhm…when are you going to tell your family?"

He received a horrified look. "Tell them? I-I can't do that Yusuke. I'd have to tell them everything, and I just can't do that."

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Kuwabara asked. "Won't they notice that you're pregnant? I mean, it'll be like if you were a girl, right?"

"If you mean the symptoms, then yes, the pregnancy will progress the same as if I were female." Kurama looked miserable.

"So what are you going to do when you start swelling up?" Yusuke demanded.

"I don't know!" the redhead practically screamed, hysterical. "I don't know, okay? I have no clue what I'm going to do, so just leave me alone."

Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. What was Kurama's problem? He wasn't one to act so irrational. "So that's it. Game over. You're not going to do anything? Just go about with your daily stuff and pretend you're not pregnant? Are you going to keep cutting yourself too?"

He received a reproachful glare. "Of course not!" Kurama spat in a venomous tone. "I won't do anything to endanger the child."

At this Yusuke laughed sarcastically. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense. You'll give up cutting yourself, but you're going to hide your condition from your family. Gee, which one of those sounds more of a threat to the kid? Or yourself for that matter? Hello! How can you be so stupid Kurama! You have to tell them!"

"Then you tell them!" he retorted. "You seem so concerned about my welfare, you do it. I refuse to break their hearts by telling them what I really am."

"What would that be? That you're not human? Or that you're so much of a coward that you'd rather risk harm to yourself and your kid than bring up something unpleasant?"

The instant those words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Kuwabara widened his eyes and took a step back. Kurama bristled and gave him a look of pure loathe. For a moment Yusuke thought he may have seen the Fox's eyes flash gold, but dismissed it as a manifestation of his fear. He couldn't believe it, but he was scared to death of his friend. He'd stirred up something in the Fox that was best left dormant. Kurama looked like he was about to attack him.

That feeling passed, though, as the next instant Kurama groaned and rushed for the door, back to the bathroom. Kuwabara went after him, and Yusuke could hear the carrot-top reassuring Kurama while the Fox threw up. He sighed and headed down the hall toward the stairs. He didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have?

"Hey what are you doing!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke turned around and saw Kuwabara coming out of the bathroom accompanied by a greenish-tinged Kurama.

"What does it look like? I'm going to tell his parents." He met the Fox's eyes, though Kurama looked strangely emotionless all of a sudden. "He gave me permission, remember?" Kuwabara stared after him for a moment, then rushed down the hall after him.

Kurama leaned against the doorframe and watched them go downstairs. He was concerned but tried not to think much of it. He doubted that Yusuke would have the heart to look Shiori in the eye and tell her that what she thought was her son was nothing but almost two decades worth of lies.

His stomach churned again. He sighed unhappily and returned to the kneeling position by the toilet, expelling pre-digested tribute to the porcelain deity.


	8. Chapter VIII

_Ah man, sorry folks. My opportunity's struck out, at least for a little bit. I won't be able to post the entirety of this story as quick as I had hoped, for reasons that are kind of complicated. But no worries, I'll try to work something out, okay? Because, as I said, I don't like it when the author makes the readers wait forever on updates without notice. _

_Anyways, like I said, I'll try to work something out so that I won't keep you guys waiting so long again; I feel really bad about doing that. Forgive me, please? Ah, anyways, here's chapter eight. Please review and let me know what you guys think of this story, will you?

* * *

Shiori was waiting for Yusuke when he came downstairs. He was surprised, then suddenly felt sick. Could he actually go through with this and tell her? And even if he did, would she believe him?_

"Did you find out what's wrong?" she asked him. She looked so eager for some good news. He sighed.

"Uhm, yeah, we know what's wrong." It was only then that he noticed Kazuya was standing there too. Now he wanted to throw up.

"Well what is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Uhm, it's kind of hard to explain…" He scratched his neck nervously. "Uh, well, I suppose to begin with…a friend of ours died a few weeks ago."

"Yeah" Kuwabara agreed. "And this guy and Kura--Suichi, were close. Very close. Ku--Suichi took it really hard."

"Yeah, they were like best friends, uhm, more than that actually." He received a puzzled look and rushed on. "But this guy, his name was Hiei, he didn't just die. Someone…killed him. We were all there. He died in Suichi's arms."

Shiori paled. "Who killed him?"

"Ah… it's rather hard to explain. The guy was a maniac who wanted us dead. He was going for Suichi, but Hiei pushed him out of the way." Kurama's mother looked like she'd just been punched. He felt really bad now. Why was he doing this?

"Is this man in custody now?" Kazuya inquired.

"Uhm, no, no. He's kind of dead now. But anyhow, he didn't come across us by accident. We were sort of sent to look for him."

"By who?" Kurama's parents were looking at him suspiciously now.

"Well" Kuwabara jumped in, "we--myself, Urameshi, Kur--Suichi, and Hiei, until he died-- are all part of this, thing. Our boss guy told us we needed to find this guy and his buddies and stop them from killing people."

"Your boss? Who is this boss?"

"Uh" Yusuke wished he'd never come. No wonder Kurama hadn't wanted to do this. "You've probably never heard of him. His name's Koenma. Uh, he's the guy in charge of Spirit World." He cringed, waiting for some sort of backlash. Instead he received puzzled looks. "And while we're on that note…Hiei wasn't a human. And neither is Suichi. They both, ah, demons."

This received some impact. "What?" Kazuya demanded. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No! No, I'm telling the truth!"

"We have proof!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"We do?" Yusuke asked. "Wait, yeah! We do! See, being a demon Suichi, well, his demon name is Kurama, has powers. And we have powers too, we can show you." He took a deep breath. "Uhm, maybe we should show you outside." Still dubious, the Hatanakas followed them into the backyard.

Then they showed them. Yusuke and Kuwabara demonstrated the Spirits Gun and Sword respectively. To say that the Fox's parents were stunned would be an understatement, but in the end they told the two boys they believed them.

"I still don't understand how my son can be a demon" Shiori said as they returned indoors.

Yusuke gulped. Just what was he supposed to tell her? "Uhm…he used to be a Fox Spirit called Yoko Kurama--that's why we call him Kurama now. But nineteen years ago he was shot and killed by a hunter. Then he was reincarnated as Suichi." There. He'd told her the necessary facts without having to explain just how Kurama had been reborn.

"A Fox?"

"Yeah. You should see what he can do with plants."

Nobody said anything for a moment or two, then Kuwabara remembered what they were supposed to do. "There's something else too. Kurama's, uhm, he's…well, Fox demons don't necessarily play by the rules when it's time to reproduce. And on that note, he's ahh…he's pregnant."

An eerie silence hung over everyone for several minutes. "Did you say my son is pregnant?"

Yusuke sighed. "Yeah. He's pregnant and really scared. I thought that if you knew maybe things would be easier on him."

"But how can he pregnant?" Kazuya asked.

"From what he told us it's a Fox thing" Kuwabara said. "But Hiei, the one who died, is the father. Kurama's falling apart over it too."

"Hiei? He's the father?"

"Yeah…we didn't find out they were in love until the very end, when Hiei was dying."

Silence again. The Hatanakas were still digesting this new information. Yusuke didn't blame him, if he'd found out his son was pregnant and depressed over his dead boyfriend, he'd be in shock too.

"Uhm, Urameshi, I believe we should be leaving now." Yusuke nodded and they quietly left.

After a few minutes Kazuya spoke. "So what now Shiori? Do we believe them? Or do we report them to the madhouse?"

She thought for a moment. "We have to ask him. If Suichi says it's true, then I'll believe him. Besides, if it is true, I'm sure we'll notice in a few months." Her husband nodded, and they both climbed the stairs in search of their eldest son. Shiori almost had a heart attack when she rounded the corner and nearly tripped over a certain redheaded boy. "Suichi? Are you okay?" Her son had the most peculiar look on his face.

Kurama was stunned. He'd been coming out of the bathroom when he heard a mixture of voices downstairs. Curious as to what Yusuke had decided, he'd gone to the end of the hall to listen. When he realized his friends had actually told his mother his legs gave out and he sank to the ground, feeling rather numb. He hadn't thought they'd actually tell her. Upon his mother's question he gave her a bewildered look before quickly returning his gaze to the floor. This was one confrontation he hadn't anticipated. She was never supposed to find out.

"Your friends just shared some rather interesting information" she said gently. "Are they telling the truth?"

He swallowed. "Yes Mother, it's true. I am a demon. I used you as a chance to escape death. I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath. So Suichi's friends weren't lunatics. "And what about this Hiei person?"

His vision blurred. "Yes Mother, Hiei was a person I cared about a lot. He died saving me because I was too stupid to get out of the way."

So far two out of three were correct. She got on the ground next to him. "What about the other thing?" she asked, resting her hand on his stomach.

Tears were trickling down his face. He hated appearing so weak. "Yes Mother, I'm pregnant. I'm sorry to embarrass you like this. You don't deserve it."

It hurt that he seemed so terrified of her knowing about this. What had kept him from telling her? "Shh…it's okay Suichi. What's important now is making sure you and the baby are healthy. Have you been experiencing any problems?"

Where did he begin? "I'm having trouble eating. Everything comes back up."

His mother nodded. She'd noted how thin he'd gotten, even though she knew he'd been eating. "Suichi, last week I noticed bandages on your arm." Her son noticeably tensed. "What were those for?"

He heaved a sigh. "After Hiei died I took up cutting."

"What!"

"I didn't know I was with child then" he said hastily. "I'm going to quit." The day he'd found out he was pregnant, he'd thrown away all his razors. Not that he didn't still feel the urge to cut, at times it almost drove him insane. He was trying to find some sort of substitute; currently he was practicing a combination of gum-chewing and snapping rubber bands against his wrists. "You won't have to worry about it. They'll all heal."

She still didn't like the idea that her son had been cutting himself. Would she have been able to confront him had he not stopped? "Okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm cold" he said truthfully.

"No, not physically. Someone you cared about died. Are you okay?"

He clenched his teeth and got up. "I'm sorry Mother. I really don't wish to discuss that right now. It's painful, and the wound is still rather fresh." Kurama made to return to his room, but halfway there he crumpled to the floor.

Shiori and Kazuya rushed over to him. "It's okay" Kazuya said. "He's just fainted." Still, they were both shaken up over it. They carried him to his room and put him in bed under the covers.

"We'll have to tell his brother when he comes home" she said. "I feel like I'm dreaming. Nineteen years and it never occurred to me that he wasn't normal."

"Well what matters is that now we can get to know him completely" Kazuya said optimistically.

She nodded absently, staring at Kurama's unconscious form. Nineteen years and just now would she finally get to know her son for who he really was. She wondered just how much she didn't know.

* * *

He awoke sometime later to the smell of dinner rising up from downstairs. At first he was rather groggy, but then the memory of what had occurred that afternoon came back and he snapped awake. She knew, oh gods his mother knew everything now. Why had he let this happen? 

"How are you feeling?" He looked over and saw his step-brother sitting at his desk, watching him. Kurama furrowed his brow. Suichi hadn't been home earlier. His parents must have told him.

"I'm fine" he replied wearily. But then the smell of the food hit him again and he darted to the toilet. Suichi gave him a worried look when he returned. "It's all right" he reassured his brother. "I'm just having really bad morning sickness."

He received a curious stare. "But it's 7 p.m." Kurama forced a smile and sat down on the bed. He rested a hand on his lower abdomen and tried to see if he could sense his baby. Apparently it was still too early, it must have been conceived within the last few weeks before Hiei…

"Hey, are you okay?" Suichi noticed Kurama looked like he was about to cry.

Kurama clenched his teeth and nodded. "Yeah" he replied, though he could feel a lump forming in his throat. He wiped his eyes and tried to give Suichi a reassuring smile.

But Suichi wasn't fooled. "What's wrong? You're crying."

"It's nothing" he said. "I'm fine, it's just the hormones, I--" What was he doing? Hiei wasn't nothing. That Jaganshi was the world to him, and now he dared to sit here and claim he was crying over nothing. "Well, it is something. But you can't help me with it. You didn't know him."

"You mean Hiei?" His parents must have been thorough when they'd told him. New tears filled his eyes. "You loved him a lot, didn't you?"

He looked at the floor and nodded. "Yes. Of course I did. He was my friend, my team mate, my lover. I miss him a lot." Two rivers now flowed freely down his face. But he tried to gather himself enough to smile at Suichi. "I think dinner is almost ready. Could you go check?"

Suichi sensed that the redhead wanted some solitude. "Yeah." He quickly made himself scarce.

Once Kurama was sure his brother was out of earshot he buried his head in his arms and cried.


	9. Chapter IX

_Many thanks to those who have reviewed; I really appreciate it, and hope you shall continue to offer me commentary as I further update this story. I'm still debating possible options to remedying my and my story's problem... I'll elaborate more on that later._

* * *

"Yukina, you'd miss me if I died, right?"

The ice maiden furrowed her brow. "Of course I would Kazuma. Why do you ask? You aren't ill, are you?"

"No. But if I got mugged and killed on the way home today, would you promise not to be too sad?"

She gave him a concerned look. "How could I not? That's horrible! What brought about such a thought?"

Kuwabara sighed. "I've been making a duty of stopping by to see Kurama at least a few minutes every day, you know, just to see how he's doing. He's not in the best shape. I think he's trying hard to cover it up, but he seems really depressed."

"He must really miss Hiei. How is the baby?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's too early to tell. It's not like he can go to a doctor."

"But does he know what to do?"

"I don't know. He was kind of freaking out when he told me and Urameshi, but since then when I've been talking to him, he insists he's fine. But I talked to his mom and she told me he keeps throwing up. I'd figure it's a little hard to grow a baby without anything to feed it. I mean, what if it starves?"

"Were you skipping class when they taught sexual education, or are you a bigger oaf than I thought?" Genkai had joined them. "If Kurama can't keep any food down, the baby will just take what it needs from him."

"But that doesn't sound any better."

"No," the psychic said sarcastically. "You think?"

"But why would it do that to him? He's its mother."

She rolled her eyes. "Because a fetus is more concerned about its own well-being than that of the one who carries it. Oh, don't look so repulsed. Most people are born with the impulse of looking out for number one and screw everyone else."

They lapsed into silence, when suddenly Kuwabara began to laugh. "Too bad Hiei's dead. Could you imagine the look on his face if he'd found out Kurama was eating for two?"

"Three, actually." Kuwabara jumped and fell off the bench he and Yukina had been sharing. Kurama watched him hit the dirt, an expression of partial amusement donned upon his face.

"What the-! Don't do that! Why do you always do that!"

His lips curled into a semi-smile. "It's a form of habit. I'm a Fox, remember?"

"Uhm, right." Kuwabara hoped the redhead hadn't heard the remark about Hiei. "How did you get here anyway?"

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "The bus part of the way, my legs the rest. I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"How is the baby, Kurama?" Yukina asked.

"Babies, actually." Suddenly Kurama looked a little excited. "Twins. I sensed them this morning." Yukina beamed at him, and he forced himself to smile back. He was exhausted. He'd spent half the night tossing and turning, the other half crying. It was so strange…suddenly he'd feel really horny for no apparent reason. Then he'd curl up on the bed and cry because Hiei wasn't there. Trying to push the Koorime to the back of his mind for a little bit was useless, every time his hormones started kicking in it was a rude reminder that he was never going to make love to Hiei again, or snuggle with him, or fall asleep in his arms. Never hear his voice. Never see his face, or that smile he'd let sneak out when it was just the two of them--Kurama was the only person (except Yukina) Hiei would smile for. Strangely enough, the thing that had made him break down and bawl for two hours was when he realized he'd never see that familiar trademark scowl again…

"Kurama?" He blinked and looked over. His companions were staring at him. "You okay there?" Kuwabara asked.

Damn. He hoped they couldn't see the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes. "Yes, of course. Uhm, actually, I came to speak with Genkai. Not to offend you two" he said to Kuwabara and Yukina, "but it's rather a private issue."

"It doesn't matter if they're offended or not. Let's go inside." Kurama waved good-bye to Kuwabara and Yukina and followed Genkai to the Temple.

When he was out of earshot, Kuwabara turned to Yukina. "See what I mean?" She nodded. Kurama did look rather ill.

"It must be hard. Being alone like that I mean."

"He's not alone," Kuwabara argued. "He's got his family and us."

"I know, but I'm sure he wishes Hiei were here. Now he'll be the only parent the babies will have. Imagine how lonely he must feel."

"Yeah," he admitted. "Hm, it's kind of funny. I can't really imagine the Shrimp as a dad. He never put off the impression that he liked kids. It wasn't like he was known to be gentle."

"He had his moments," she stated softly. She remembered when she'd first met the fire demon. He'd seemed so familiar, though she couldn't recall ever seeing him before in her life. At first, he had frightened her: he seemed so cold and angry, like so many people Yukina had encountered since she'd left the Floating City. But then he'd changed; he immediately became kinder, and even smiled at her. He hadn't wanted to make her cry. She knew he was warmer than the icy personality he always gave-had always given- off. In her opinion, he'd have made a great dad. "Kurama loved- loves- him, and he's so sad now that he's gone. That must tell you something."

"Well, that's my point. If something ever happened to me, I'd never want you to react like Kurama is now."

She smiled, Kazuma could be so sweet. "I don't think Hiei would have wanted him to do this either."

"Yeah…" he trailed off, absently glancing up the hill, where he knew the black marker stood under the Sakura. He wondered how long Hiei and Kurama had been seeing each other. Since before he and Yusuke knew them? When he'd met them while fighting the Saint Beasts he kept getting some vibe off them, Kurama especially, that they seemed really close- but he knew two guys could be close to each other without it being romantic. Perhaps they had become lovers later on, their love blooming under everyone's noses? He supposed it really didn't matter now; besides, that was Kurama's business. But thinking about all this sparked up new ideas in his mind.

"Hey Yukina?" he ventured. "Have you ever been to a movie?"

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Genkai asked as she and Kurama sat down opposite each other. "By the way, congratulations. How's your family dealing with the news?" 

"Uhm, thank you. They're taking it better than I'd ever expected. My mother seemed rather happy this morning when I told her I sensed them; I believe she's looking forward to grandchildren. Ah, it's not as though I can see a doctor, so I wished to discuss my symptoms with you."

"Ah yes, I've heard how you and the toilet have become close friends. Have you tried catnip?"

"What? I- I completely forgot about catnip." He mentally scolded himself. He'd known catnip was safe to take for nausea, how could he have let his mind slip? "I believe I have catnip at home. I suppose that clears up that matter."

"What else do you want to talk about?"

Suddenly he looked nervous. "As I said, I can't walk into a doctor's office and make an appointment…I was wondering if- if you would act as my doctor?"

She gave him a strange look. "I'm flattered, but perhaps you would prefer you and your children be in the care of someone more experienced in this particular matter? Perhaps that doctor of Koenma's, the one who diagnosed you-"

"I'd rather it be you," he interrupted, with something similar to edge in his tone. "You're much closer" he added in a more civil tone. "I'd prefer to see you than go all the way to the Reikai."

The last part didn't sound so convincing. She wondered if he and Koenma had a falling out. "Well, if you really want, then I suppose I can-"

"Thank you," he said abruptly, sealing the deal and eliminating further discussion of the matter.

For a moment Genkai didn't say anything else. Then, "Please forgive me Kurama, but I'm none too learned in…your condition. Healing is my expertise, besides fighting, and as pregnancy is neither an illness nor an injury, or an opponent for that matter, I never made it much of my concern. So until I've researched the matter more thoroughly, you'll have to excuse my not examining you."

Kurama nodded. Though he wasn't about to volunteer this information, he too only possessed meager knowledge of the subject. Hell, he didn't even know how he would give birth--he simply prayed it wouldn't be an anal delivery (that sounded excruciatingly painful and rather disgusting). "Yes, that's fine."

The psychic cleared her throat. "Ah…in the meantime there is some general information I may give you, though I assume you already know most if not all of this already."

He sat and patiently listened while Genkai rattled off various pieces of information: to make sure he ate well so he and the babies received proper nourishment, to get plenty of rest, not to overexert himself or stress out too much, yet at the same time to keep physically active. He didn't worry about mistakes- he was sure his mother would lecture him if he did something wrong.

"I believe that's all I can tell you for now, unless there is something else you wish to discuss?" Judging from the uneasy look Kurama was expressing, she assumed there was. When he remained silent she decided it was time to pry. "Kurama?"

"Ah…" the Fox nervously smoothed back nonexistent stray hairs. "I was- I was wondering if you could, uhm…uh…if you could recommend any kind of anti-depressants?"

"I'm sorry," he stammered lamely. "I know I probably shouldn't be taking any sort of drugs while pregnant, and I know it's weak of me to ask, but I feel I'm left with no other alternative…" Kurama trailed off, looking ashamed for even asking.

Genkai pondered over his question. "Kurama," she finally said, "I sympathize with the situation you're in. It's hard losing a loved one…"

"I know," he murmured sadly. He had lost people he cared about before. When Kuronue died he felt a part of himself died along with the Chimera. But he'd somehow managed to get out of bed and move on. That wound had for the most part healed. Now though…he felt that Hiei was one loss too many. He haunted the redhead's thoughts throughout the day and nightmares of his death plagued Kurama during the night.

"However," the psychic continued, "I feel that turning to drugs should be a last resort, and only if it's absolutely necessary. Have you tried using other methods to deal with the grief?"

"You don't understand," he said miserably. "I can't get Hiei out of my mind. It's only been six weeks since he…yet it feels like an eternity." He heaved a sigh. "To be honest, I'm unsure of just how much longer I can hold out before I have a mental breakdown."

There was no exaggeration in his tone; he was being completely truthful. Genkai cursed under her breath. "Kurama, I'm rather reluctant to give you drugs. I recommend that you try to keep busy and try to forget about Hiei for a little while--"

"No, you don't understand!" Kurama was growing more upset by the minute. "I- I try not to think about him, but it's so hard, what with the…" Genkai noticed he was turning red.

"With the what?" He blushed deeper.

"You know," he muttered. "How pregnant people get those…hormone rushes, how it makes them feel, ah, on the amorous side…"

Genkai studied him for a minute or two. "Kurama, I'm sure you're aware that it's possible to release that tension without the aid of another person?"

Kurama's face now matched his hair. "Uhm, yes, I know that," he said in a nearly inaudible voice. "I've tried, but it--it's not enough." Oh gods. He was sitting here, discussing masturbation habits- **HIS** masturbation habits no less! What had possessed him to bring this up?

Yet Genkai seemed undisturbed. "Well, if that's not helping…have you thought about obtaining something to aid you?"

His face felt like it was on fire. "I…I'm not sure what you mean" he lied.

"Oh, damn it Kurama, I'm talking about a vibrator." He made a strangled sound and gave her a horrified look. "Quit acting like a child, we're both adults here. Do you think you need a vibrator?"

He swallowed. "Uhm…uhm…possibly…though I'm not keen on asking my mother or Kazuya to buy me one."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'll come to you when I've found new information and have your…" she didn't finish her sentence to save Kurama some embarrassment. "Until then, try to be optimistic and keep what I said in mind."

"I'll try," he muttered. "Thank you, Genkai. I'm afraid I must leave now; I told Mother I wouldn't be gone long." He forced another smile and left her.

That hadn't gone quite as planned. He'd told Genkai more than what he originally intended. He silently damned his loose tongue.

"Kurama." Yukina and Kuwabara were approaching him. He sighed, wishing to be left alone. "What was that all about?" the carrot-top asked him.

He really didn't want to involve them in his problems. "Nothing. Genkai and myself merely discussed a few matters of health."

"Are you okay?" came the concerned response. He faked a smile. Fuck, he was tired of smiling.

"Of course. Everything's fine."


	10. Chapter X

_Once again, thank you for the reviews; but, in light of some certain reviews (don't worry Mea you're fine ) I would like to request that if you're going to review, please leave something worth saying. I don't mind if you request that I update soon (I would be a hypocrite if I said you couldn't), but please, leave something else in there too, if you can. And leaving a bunch of reviews, one right after the other practically, that are basically the same thing will **NOT** motivate me; if anything, it kind of annoys me. So I'm just informing you, and hope you guys may take that into consideration._

_Ahem, yes, well, back to the story now... Yes, Kurama is sad right now (it is more than the common grief, if you have not realized what I mean, you will find out later on). But I visualize Kurama as one who wouldn't want to burden others with his own issues, as one who would try to keep them to himself and deal with them on his own- which is why he's currently acting the way he is. I thank you, those who complimented me on the way I wrote the previous chapter; and I must admit, that though Kurama's going through a painful time right now, that conversation with Genkai is kind of funny, in a sadistic sort of way ._

* * *

"May I help you, Sir?" the saleslady asked.

Yusuke blinked and looked at her. "No, I'm just looking."

"Oh." She immediately lost interest and let him be. He resumed looking through the glass countertop, at the rings below.

He didn't know why he'd come into the store. Keiko and him were just barely making it financially, he had no business being in this store. But what harm could come of it? All he was doing was looking.

One ring in particular caught his eye. Ten small sapphires outlining a heart-shaped diamond. 'Keiko would like that one,' he thought. But it was too expensive. Yusuke sighed and walked outside.

Suddenly he became aware of someone walking next to him. "What were you doing in the jewellery store?" Kuwabara asked.

He shrugged. "I needed to use the bathroom," he lied. "Hey, I went to you house yesterday, and your sister said you took Yukina to a movie."

"Uh, yeah. You know she'd never been to a movie before?"

"No kidding? So, you gonna take her out again or did she realize you're a total loser?"

"HEY!" Kuwabara took a swing at him but missed and ended up punching the brick wall of a grocery store. He clenched his teeth and let off a string of words that caused a passerby woman to give them a sharp, disapproving glare.

"Hey man, watch your language," Yusuke snickered. "She had a little kid with her. You're not gonna cuss like that when Kurama has his kid, are you?"

"Kids, and I don't swear nearly as much as you do. Are you gonna keep acting like a total ass?"

"I am not an ass," he said indignantly. "Wait, kids?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't heard. Kurama's having twins. Have you seen him lately."

"No, been working. How fat is he?"

"He's not fat yet. Course, it's kind of hard to tell with all the layers he's been wearing."

"Layers?"

"Clothes. Remember how he said he was cold? It's hot as a nursing home over there, and he's still wearing at least two if not more layers."

"Damn, feel sorry for his parents. I'd hate to be the one paying the bill. He still blowing chunks?"

"Don't know. He's eating though. So what were you really doing in that jewellery store?"

"Nothing," he said defensively. "Well, just looking. That's all."

"Uh-huh. I didn't think you had any money for a ring."

"That's why I was just looking," Yusuke replied dryly. "'Sides, Keiko and I don't need a ring-" Then he broke off, and stared. Something in the store window they were passing caught his eye.

"Hey, what's with you?" Kuwabara asked.

There it was. There, in the window of the drugstore. This could be the answer to his problems.

Help Wanted.

* * *

He sat at the table, happily depleting a jar of pickles. He'd never cared much for pickles before, only eating them on occasion. Not that he was pregnant however, he couldn't get enough of them. Or olives. He liked to eat the green olives with ice cream, much to his brother's disgust. Shiori and Kazuya were more understanding of his current strange tastes and aside from making sure the pantry was kept stocked turned a blind eye.

Kurama was munching on the last pickle when the doorbell rang. Reluctant to leave his pickle-induced bliss, he remained seated and hoped someone else answered the door. Then he remembered he was the only one home. 'Damn it,' he thought- now he'd have to get up. "Coming!" he yelled, running to the door.

He found Genkai patiently waiting on his porch. "Oh!" he exclaimed, startled. "Hello. Uhm, how are you?"

"Well enough. Are you going to invite me in or shall we conduct business out here?" She held up the bag she was carrying. He recalled what they had exchanged at the Temple and flushed slightly.

"Come in," he said hastily. He led her to the living room and excused himself to the kitchen. Several minutes passed and he returned with his daily cup of the catnip tea and asked Genkai if he could get her anything.

"I'm fine, thank you. I've been researching your situation and managed to turn up some very useful information." As she said this she withdrew from the bag a rather large packet of papers and handed them to the Kitsune.

Kurama skimmed through the packet. Genkai was right. The packet contained everything he could possibly need to know: eating habits, weight gain, mood swings, morning sickness, hormonal imbalances, child development, child birth (he was relieved to discover that upon the breaking of the water or shortly before a birth opening would form for the child to pass through--he'd no longer fear the possibility of anal delivery), the list went on and on. He dropped the packet onto the table and took a deep breath. "It- it's a little overwhelming," he admitted.

The psychic didn't attempt to mask her amusement. "Did you see the section about lactation?"

He paled. "W-What?" he squeaked. "You mean I'm going to- do that?" He unconsciously brought a hand to his flat chest.

"And why not? I believe that is how most mammals feed their young. Fox or human, you're a mammal either way." She knew it was evil, but couldn't help finding the redhead's distress humorous.

"It's not funny Genkai!" he exclaimed shrilly when she began to laugh. "I realize I'm acting vain, but I view this as an insult to my masculinity." When all he recived was a snort he rethought what he'd just said. A threat to his masculinity. He, who in the past had been confused as female on many occasions, had once been mistaken as Kuwabara's girlfriend, and was now carrying twins in a womb he'd never known he had- fearing something posed insult to his masculinity? 'You're allowing your mind to slip,' he scolded himself. "Uhm, Genkai?" he said quietly. "I'd like to revoke that last comment."

She smirked and reached into the bag again. "As promised, I obtained a- device- for you."

The redhead blushed. "Genkai, unless you're rather fond of it, I'll just take the bag." The psychic bit her tongue to avoid laughing at the poor Fox and handed it over. "Ah, thank you. I appreciate it." A thought struck him and he furrowed his brow. "You didn't feel strange at all, going into a store and buying this?" He received a wry smile and a reply that made him sorely regret asking. "Oh... uhm… that's interesting," he managed, trying to remain polite.

Genkai observed his reaction, looking thoughtful. If that information could make Kurama squirm, perhaps she should try it on the Dimwit… "Ahem, moving on, I need to discuss something with you." He gave her a wary look. "After your visit it occurred to me that I didn't detect any youki coming from you. Even now I don't sense any. That concerns me."

Kurama shifted in his seat. "Uhm, I believe that's a side effect…"

"Really," she said sceptically. "Because while I researched I found that the youki of a pregnant yoko is prone to fluctuate and be lower than normal, but I don't recall seeing anything stating that all traces of youki completely disappear."

"I'm sure it varies case to case," he replied casually. Genkai noticed he was wringing his hands in a nervous fashion. She quirked an eyebrow but decided not to further press the issue for the time being.

He and Genkai looked through the packet and for awhile discussed various subjects it contained. She left late in the afternoon and he went upstairs. Kurama set the packet on his desk and looked at the bag. He sighed and put it in the closet. The thought of replacing Hiei's affectionate touch with a manufactured appliance made him feel queasy.

Then he realized that wasn't the sole cause of the queasiness and made a mad dash for the toilet.

Pickles don't taste as good the second time around.


	11. Chapter XI

_Again, thank you for the reviews, I do enjoy them Yes, almost as much as I enjoy putting our dear Kurama in the most bizarre and awkward of situations... okay, I'll admit to being at least a little evil._

I believe you mayinterpret the following chapteras something unexpected butat the same time pleasant. Do review to share your opinions on it, won't you please?

* * *

"It's annoying," Hiei complained. "He can't change the misfortune, so instead he holds himself at fault."

"Yeah," the other agreed. "His true fault would be finding fault within himself where there was no fault to begin with." Having said his piece, he stretched out lazily and took another shot of sake.

Finally, Hiei could stand it no longer. "Why are you still conscious?" he demanded. His companion had already depleted six bottles, steadily draining the seventh.

The demon smirked from behind his glass. "Hm, an echo of my life. Always did take a lot to get me drunk off my ass. Used to play in those contests where the last drunk conscious wins. Won a lot of money that way. Though afterwards I'd usually stumble back to wherever it was we were staying and puke my brains out, or pass out, or do both." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Used to really piss him off. Once I'd sober up some he'd come bitching to me about how I was completely useless and nothing more than a smelly lump on the bed. Oh, but of course when**_he_** got plastered, _**I**_ wouldn't dare comment.

"But then, that props an interesting question. Are either of us conscious right now? Being dead, are we conscious, or unconscious? Or are we neither? Or are we both? Think about that." He finished the bottle and noticed Hiei was giving him a blank stare. "What? Hey,there maycome a day whenmaybe I'll suddenly be reincarnated into anew body and have a new life and what not- but until that actually happens (of course, I suppose I really wouldn't remember any of this then, if only for a little while) I'm going to assume thatI have an eternity to do whatever- may as well spend it debating over matters like that. If I weren't doing this I'd have died of boredom already, if that's even possible now."

The Jaganshi stared for a full minute, unblinking, then shook his head. "Hn." Kurama had failed to ever inform him of this one's passion for philosophy. "If you find that sort of thing entertaining."

He earned a scoff. "And you? You spend all of your time talking about our dear Fox. That's all you do. It's pathetic. He'll move on."

Hiei furrowed his brow. "You think so? He never got over you."

"I never said he'd get over it. I realize he still misses me, that's only natural. But he moved on. He'll move on after this too.After all, what's the point of life if you spend its entirety mourning over those whose time has come and gone? Is that really what anybody wants?"

"Hn. He still feels guilty over your death and it's been ages. I died a few months ago."

"Yes," Kuronue replied airily, flexing his wings. "But this time he'll have children to look after. One hasn't much time to mope when there's squalling babes to care for."

"Hn." Hiei lay back, crossed his arms under his head, and stared up at the sky.

Since Botan had escorted him here he hadn't been able to leave, much to his frustration. He was stuck in a virtually uninhabited city made entirely of stone surrounded by a concrete wall reaching higher than the Jaganshi would see. In the middle of this city was a park composed of mainly a meadow, a small lake and a large Sakura tree. Hiei usually didn't stray too far from the Sakura, unless he was off looking for a way out of the city. It was strange, the tree was identical to the one his friends had buried him near. He wondered if there was a meaning to that.

Koenma himself had paid a personal visit to Hiei several days prior. It'd been the first time Hiei had seen a familiar face since being brought here. The godling had informed him that Kurama was aware he was expecting, and twins at that. But the redhead wasn't in the best shape. Since Hiei's death Kurama had grown sickly, his youki plummeting to the point no one could sense it, and he had obviously slipped into some kind of depression. Everyone knew it was from the grief, but all attempts to sit Kurama down and talk with him about it had been futile so far. The news had upset Hiei but Koenma tried reassuring him, saying Kurama was making a huge effort of turning around. Hiei felt he should remain optimistic, though something in Koenma's tone betrayed doubt.

"Is the sky always this color?" he asked Kuronue. Something else he'd noticed about this place, the sky was always set for sunset. It was as though Time had stood still.

"No," the Chimara replied. He didn't offer Hiei any explanation, just sprawled out and stared at the sky.

Botan had flown them in on that accursed oar of hers. The wall had opened up for them to just barely get through. He'd asked her to explain the place, but she merely shook her head and left without a word. For once he missed her bubbliness. The wall had closed then, and he hadn't found an opening since, not even when he tried to force it open. When Koenma had visited he'd appeared out of thin air and left in the same fashion. Then today he'd encountered Kuronue in the business district. The Bat had been simply strolling down the street, then didn't seem too shocked to find Hiei. He'd greeted him like an old friend, though in truth neither of them had ever met. Kuronue hadn't been too shocked either to discover Kurama's condition:

"Hm," he'd said thoughtfully. "Kurama was always full of surprises, doing things you'd least suspect. I suppose it's reassuring that Time doesn't necessarily change everything. So tell me, is he still the Devil in bed?"

Hiei detected movement out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over and noticed the lake was shimmering. Itno longer reflectedthe sky. When he realized what the surface was depicting, he sprang to his feet and rushed over to the lake's edge, unable to believe what he saw.

It was Kurama. The Kitsune was sitting at the desk in his bedroom, writing something down in a notebook and chugging a glass of milk. He appeared pale and fatigued, but his appearance had improved since Hiei's funeral- his eyes having regained some of their original spark.

"What are you looking at?" Kuronue inquired, approaching Hiei. Then he glanced at the lake and stared. He was quiet for a few moments. "Oh," he said softly.

* * *

Kurama put down his pencil and looked over what he'd written, checking for any grammatical or substance errors. No, everything was accurate. He closed the notebook and put it away, planning to add more later. Filling it out was necessary, plus it helped kill time. Shiori and Hatanaka had their careers, Suichi school and all that corresponded with it, Yusuke his ramen shop, and recently Kuwabara had gotten a job at the pet store in the mall. Though Kurama understood their demanding schedules, it meant that not only was he stuck home all day, it meant for the majority of the time he was alone.

Well, not entirely alone. His lips tugged into a small smile while his hands caressed his stomach. It was beginning to extend, giving him a little pot-belly. His family hadn't noticed, due to the layers of bulky clothing he'd taken to wearing, and he'd yet to show them. For now it was his little secret.

Alas, though technically he wasn't alone, it's hard to converse with four-month-old fetuses. But he tried. At times, for lack of anything else to do, Kurama would talk to his belly. Granted, it was completely one-sided, but it helped lessen the loneliness.

He sat back and stared idly at the empty glass in his hand, debating if he really wanted to get up and go downstairs to replenish his milk. He'd been drinking a lot of it lately, having recently realized just how much he enjoyed the cold, creamy taste of it- also, he was required to,to help stimulate his…lactation. The thought still made him shudder, but he knew he must allow Nature to take Her course.

Suddenly he shivered. Not because he was cold, no, he wore too much clothing and kept the thermostat on high to still be getting chills. He groaned and rested his head on the desk. This was another of those hormone rushes he loathed so much. The vibrator Genkai had brought him was still in the closet, untouched by Kurama since he'd placed it there. But these moments of passion had been plaguing him more frequently, and for longer periods of time, and it was driving him crazy.

The Fox remained in his seat for a few minutes, debating, then heaved a sigh and gave in. He rose, walked over to the closet, and brought out the bag. Looking in it he discovered Genkai had bought batteries also. Perfect, now he had no excuse not to use it. He placed the batteries in it, set it on the bed, then stared at it. He closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "Hiei, forgive me" he said out loud. Then he began to strip.

He climbed on the bed and leaned against the headboard, his legs spread out. He picked up the vibrator and gave it a doubtful look, then positioned himself and slowly slid it inside himself.

As he expected, it hurt somewhat. Having abstained from sex for a few months, his muscles were a little out of practice. Rather amusing that this hurt; it was nowhere near Hiei's size. Though the Jaganshi was- no, had been- small in stature, he had more than made up for it between his legs. Kurama pushed the device further in, then turned it on.

It made a rather annoying buzzing sound, but Kurama tried to ignore it. Despite his doubts he could feel himself responding, sensation tingling through him as the contraption tickled his pleasure spot, soft moans escaping his lips. His body was being pleasured, but his mind was troubled. He'd replaced Hiei with this thing, just like that.

'No,' he told himself. That was impossible. It didn't have the killer Hiei personality and sucked in bed when compared to the Koorime. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was his lover, alive again, inside him rather than this toy. He imagined the soft black spikes, the white starburst, the glazed garnet eyes, the well-toned body gleaming in sweat, the hoarse whispers of 'Kurama,' and 'I love you'.

Soon he was ready. "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei…" he moaned repeatedly. A hand wandered down and formed a sheath for his person, began to pump himself. "Ohh…….HIEI!" he shrieked as he bucked his hips, shooting streams of climax over his thighs and stomach. "Ah, ah, Hiei, I love you…" He fell back on the sheets and looked at his cum-covered gut. He made a face and wiped it away. "I won't tell anyone if you don't," he said to the bulge, turning off the vibrator and concealing it under his covers. Right now he didn't want to look at it, he was starting to feel shameful over what he'd just done. Dirty. He needed a shower.

"Suichi?"He froze when he heard Shiori calling him, from right outside his door by the sounds of it. Shit, was it that late already? In a mad dash he grabbed his robe and had barely wrapped it around his frame when his mother came in.

"M-Mother," he stammered, trying frantically to tie the robe's belt but not quite succeeding. "Hello. Did you just get home?"

She furrowed her brow. "Yes. I called you several times, and when you didn't answer I was afraid something may be wrong. Are you okay?"

"Uhm, yes," he said, nodding his head and hoping she didn't notice the dishevelled appearance of himself and the area around his bed. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just, uhm…just…"

Then she noticed his uncovered belly. "Ooh!" she practically squealed, almost giving him a heart attack. "You're starting to show!" She promptly began to feel all over his belly. He stared at her, wide-eyed. He'd just cum all over that, and now she was running her hands over it…

"Are you getting in the shower?" she asked, realizing he was wearing his bathrobe.

He blinked. "Yes," he said hastily.

Shiori smiled. "All right. I suppose I'll go start dinner, how does chicken sound?"

At the mention of the poultry, his stomach churned a little, but he ignored it and smiled. "Uhm, great. Mother? Don't forget to wash your hands, okay? It's germ season after all." She nodded and, giving his stomach a final pat, left him.

Kurama shook his head and went across the hall to have his nice, long, hot shower.

* * *

Both Hiei and Kuronue had stared, completely silent, watching Kurama pleasure himself. The entire act had been, for lack of any better description,hot. Hiei ignored the little reproachful glares Kuronue would discreetly throw his way whenever Kurama uttered the fire demon's name. He became aware that he was drooling and felt warmer than usual.

"He don't look too bad like this," Kuronue commented. "Definitely more colorful-looking than he used to be. More feminine. Chubbier, obviously. But I like that belly, it makes him look innocent and sexy at the same time, wouldn't you agree?"

Hiei unconsciously nodded his head, still staring at the water's surface. Kurama was in the shower now, soaping up a washcloth, rubbing it all over his body…rinsing himself clean…massaging shampoo into his dripping wet hair…

The Jaganshi looked away. He'd washed the Fox's hair before; it was a rather nice experience. He sighed. Ever since arriving here he'd missed Kurama, and though he hated to admit his weaknesses, he was lonely. Was that why Kuronue had suddenly shown up? Another demon who'd been a close friend and partner to the Fox, someone who'd also been forced to leave him behind? And this lake-had Hiei's nostalgia conjured its surface to behave this way?

Movement next to him wrenched him from his thoughts. Kuronue had risen to his feet and was now walking away. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked, reluctantly tearing himself from the lake and its depiction of his beloved Kurama.

"I wouldn't become too wrapped up in that lake were I you" the Bat said. "If you will recall the Greek legend of Narcissus, I'm sure you will realize that such things usually prove to be merely traps."

He quirked an eyebrow. "I would imagine you'd enjoy seeing Kurama."

"Oh, I do. I miss him a lot. As with you, he was my closest friend." He smirked. "And he's still as hot as the Sun and cool as the Moon. But remember my warning, understood?" Then he got that strangely serene look on his face. "You know, how can we experience physical attraction to him, when we no longer live in the physical world? Hell, we no longer live period. So why am I drooling over our cute little Fox when technically I no longer have a body with which to produce drool?"

Hiei was about to snap at him, but stopped. Though he was annoying, his company was better than no company. Besides, though he hated it, the Bat was beginning to get him with his philosophy.


	12. Chapter XII

"What about this one, Kazuma?" Yukina asked. She twirled about in front of Kuwabara, showing off her dress. It was a baby blue V-necked, long-sleeved dress sporting a pattern of navy blue flowers, and complimented the ice maiden's fair complexion.

"Do you like it?" Kuwabara asked. She nodded. "Well, I like it too. Let's get it."

"Are you sure it isn't too expensive?"

"Eh, no problem." He waved off the price- his job at the pet store was good pay. Plus he got to play with the kittens. Though he wasn't too crazy about cleaning out all the cages.

After paying for the dress they left the store and wandered around the city for awhile, then Yukina pointed out a movie poster and asked if he'd like to see it.

Kuwabara looked and swallowed. He had no clue when, but at some point in time Keiko must have gotten hold of Yukina and rubbed off her taste in movies on the Koorime. This was an Arabic movie called _The White Balloon_. He forced a smile (though it looked more like a grimace). "Sure, why not?"

The movie turned out to not be as bad as he'd thought. Yukina apparently enjoyed it. When it ended the couple resumed wandering the streets aimlessly. Autumn's shift had completed for the year and She was now holding the door open for Winter. With every step they took they could hear the crackling of dead, dried-out leaves under their feet. The air, no longer crisp and cool, was frigid, and as the Sun began to set they could see their breath. Nightfall was swiftly approaching, and as they were returning to the Temple they saw Yusuke. He was entering a drug store and replacing the woman behind the counter.

Yukina gave Kuwabara a perplexed look. "Doesn't Yusuke work at the ramen shop?"

"He does," Kuwabara replied distractedly. Yusuke hated working as it was. Why was he working in a drug store too?

"Are he and Keiko in financial trouble?"

"I don't know. Maybe." He made a mental note to ask Yusuke about it next time he had a free minute.

By the time they had returned to the Temple it was pitch black out and really cold. Kuwabara offered Yukina his jacket, but she politely declined. Being an ice maiden, these temperatures were of no matter to her.

Upon ascending the steps they saw a strange shadow lurking on the Temple's west side. It was too tall to be Genkai, and as they came closer Kuwabara could sense two profound traces of strange youki. He furrowed his brow and cautioned Yukina to go inside. The Koorime protested, but at his insistence complied.

He cautiously approached the creature, assuming the other demon was hidden deeper in the shadows. Making no sound, he rolled up his right sleeve, debating whether he should simply knock out the demon with his fist or take it out with his Spirit Sword. Recalling the tragedy with the Butchers (how could he forget?) he wasn't keen on taking risks.

The thing turned around and he was going to strike, but stopped short when it spoke:

"Kuwabara, what on Earth are you doing?" He widened his eyes and took a step back.

"K-Kurama?" He heard a rattle, and he was hit with a bright light.

"Sorry about that." The light was taken off him, and a moment later the redhead's face was illuminated by the flashlight. "Genkai insisted I bring this out with me so I didn't trip over anything."

The carrot-top suddenly felt sick. He'd almost done…well, he wasn't sure what he would have done, but he'd almost done something to a pregnant friend. "Well, what the hell are you doing out here anyway!" he said angrily, shaken over what might have happened. "I mean, it's dark out, it's really cold, it's supposed to snow-" he broke off as he hit the ground, having tripped over something.

"Here," Kurama handed him the flashlight. "I don't need it, but perhaps you could make some use of it?" Kuwabara supposed that, as Foxes are nocturnal creatures, Kurama could see perfectly well in the dark. He reluctantly took the flashlight and looked for what it was he'd tirpped over.

He recoiled whent the light fell on a familiar formation of polished black marble. "Eeeewww…" he muttered under his breath. Even while dead, Hiei still painted him as a clumsy idiot. "Uhm, sorry," he said sheepishly to Kurama. "I didn't realize you were, uhm-"

"Talking to him," the Kitsune finished. "I was talking to him." He sounded embarrassed. "I realize it's rather pointless- I mean, I know it's only his body resting here, not him, his spirit- but for some reason I…"

"Never mind," Kuwabara said. "That's what graves are for." He shone the light over Kurama, noticing how the front of his coat bulged at the abdomen. He must have been staring, for Kurama began to look uneasy and turned so his stomach was less visible. "Oh, uhm, sorry," he mumbled. "So, uhm, do you , uh, want to talk about it?" He received a shake of the head, meaning no. Damn. No one had succeeded in getting Kurama to openly discuss the event or any of his feelings toward it. He'd constructed a sort of wall around himself that none of his friends or family could get through. "Okay, uhm, would you like any company?"

"I appreciate the offer. But I'd rather not, thank you."

"You're sure? It's pretty cold out."

"I'll be fine." Kurama's tone told Kuwabara his friend was in no mood for further argument.

"Uhm, okay," he said meekly. He made to go inside the Temple, when he realized something. "Wait a minute…" he said, coming back to the grave.

Kurama looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"I sensed two demons; where are they?"

For a moment Kurama said nothing. Then he afforded a small laugh. "They're right here, Kuwabara." The Fox grabbed his hand and guided it to his round stomach.

"Oh…" It'd never occurred to him that Kurama's babies were demons. He'd just thought of them as babies. "Then, how come I don't sense you?"

"I believe Yukina's waiting for you," Kurama said flatly. Kuwabara decided it best not to further agitate the Fox, and retreated inside.

"What'd you do, forget where the door was?"

"What the-!" he exclaimed, hearing his sister's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I gave Kurama a ride because it's cold out and he didn't want to bug his parents."

"Oh…"

"Yukina said you were confronting someone outside. You didn't try fighting Kurama, did you? I'd hate to have to take you to the hospital after he was finished with you."

"Shut up! I didn't know it was him. I couldn't sense him, just two strange youki."

"Gee, twins generally mean two, genius…"

"I know that!" he growled. "But I still don't understand why I couldn't sense him…" He trailed off and took a seat. "So, I'm getting a ride home, right?"

"No, I'm going to leave my baby brother to walk home in the cold. Yes, you'll get a ride, but don't count on a warm one. Kurama started to freak out every time I rolled the windows up."

"It's a side effect of the pregnancy," Genkai said, upon seeing Kuwabara's face. "A circumstance I came across while researching called 'Den Syndrome'. The mother Fox feels the need to take refuge in an environment she- or he, in this case- feels most comfortable with. Kurama's instincts are driving him to seek the outdoors, causing him to grow stir-crazy. The only con is that Kurama's unconscious of this. The ordeal's putting him on edge, though he doesn't realize it."

"This Den Syndrome thing won't hurt him, will it?"

"Being indoors and away from the Nature he's currently craving may cause him some stress, which can prove harmful given his current condition. I've already spoken with his mother about improvising, as he can't walk out in broad daylight without provoking some curiosity. If all else fails he'll be brought out here to stay until he gives birth. We'll just have to see what happens."

"Do you know if he's having boys or girls, or both?" Yukina asked.

Genkai shook her head. "And he's already informed me he doesn't want to know until they're born."

"More power to him I suppose" Shizuru said, looking at her watch. "I doubt I'd have the patience to wait that long." She rose and checked outside. "Kurama! Do you plan on being home before midnight?"

The Fox finally agreed to leave and got in the car. The ride, though freezing, went smoothly until they were arriving to the outskirts of town. Kurama let out a yelp and clutched his stomach. "What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

"Pull over!" he pleaded. Shizuru complied and slammed on the breaks. Kurama bolted out of the car, collapsed onto his knees, and heaved out the contents of his stomach all over the side of the road. After several minutes had passed and the Fox still hadn't returned to the car, the siblings Kuwabara went out to check on him.

As they were no longer in the car, they failed to hear the news report on the radio:

"And after four months of inactivity it appears the Mushiyori Butcher has struck again. Thirty-year-old Rioko Ono was discovered dead in her apartment this morning. The body was identified by Ono's dental records. Authorities say Ono was literally cut to shreds, as though with a bladed weapon…"


	13. Chapter XIII

_People, I've tried the diplomatic approach, but that's not working, so now I've been reduced to doing this. I keep receiving frequent, repetitive reviews from a specific reviewer- and though I've e-mailed this reviewer a few times, trying to explain that though I'm flattered they like the story, their type of reviews is gettingvery old, very fast, they have yet to cease it. I didn't want it to come to this, but it's getting aggravating. If this reviewer doesn't stop with their kind of reviews, I'm tempted to cease updating this story for a while. _

_The rest of you, react as you will. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Kazuya came inside and stomped the snow off his boots. Suichi followed him a few moments later. "Well," the former said, kissing Shiori on the cheek, "we should be done by next week at the latest." She smiled. When Genkai had first explained Den Syndrome to her she'd done her best to fill the house with reminders of the forest. It helped somewhat, but Kurama- as much as he insisted he felt fine- was still behaving oddly. There were times when he appeared to be completely miserable in the house. Therefore, in search of a more efficient solution, they'd decided to build an extension onto the home and put in a greenhouse.

Suichi made for the hallway and collided with Kurama. The redhead flung himself back against the wall and gave him a suspicious look. "Are you okay?" Suichi asked. Kurama nodded slowly, glaring at him and rubbing his stomach protectively. "Uhm, okay then." He cautiously backed out of the room. His brother appeared to be in one of his moods again.

The Fox stared after him until he'd disappeared from sight. "I believe we need to keep an eye on that one," he finally said. "He could prove dangerous."

"Suichi?" Kazuya asked, quirking an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

"You see how he just turns corners without pausing to look? What if he'd collided with me on the stairs instead? I could have miscarried!" He leaned up against the wall and hugged his belly.

"I believe you're overreacting," Shiori told him calmly. "Are you feeling okay?" Recently, her son's immune system had plunged, and he was suffering from fatigue. Kurama spent most of the day resting and was usually confined to his bed after dinner. Sadly enough, it only worsened his Den Syndrome.

"I'm fine," he replied testily. Then he realized he'd snapped at his own mother and shook himself. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "You're right," he beamed at her. "I'm just a little edgy tonight is all. But I'm okay now." Shiori smiled at him and turned to make some coffee.

Then the phone rang. "ROSEWHIP!" Kurama bellowed. Shiori and Kazuya jumped as they heard a loud crash. They turned around to find Kurama crouched on the ground, holding a weird-looking object and glaring at the phone, which now lay in numerous pieces on the floor. They both stared at the object. It was long and green, resembling a whip, with spikes protruding from it. Kurama saw they were staring and quicklygot off the floor, discarding his weapon. His parents jumped when the whip turned into a rose as it hit the carpet.

"Uhm, sorry," he mumbled, bright red. "I'll clean that up."

"That's okay," Kazuya said, staring at the floor. "We needed a new phone anyway. So, what was that thing?"

"That? My rose whip."

"Uh-huh. And what does it do?"

"Uhh…" he glanced at the phone's remains. "That, among other things. It can cut through most materials. A very handy weapon. It's rarely failed me." He fetched a broom and dustpan and swept up the mess.

"Suichi," Shiori said. "What do you mean it's rarely failed you? When else have you used it?"

Kurama laughed nervously. "Well…" he scratched his neck, wiping away sweat. "I've only used it when my life or that of a friend was in jeopardy. Always in self-defense." She gave him a stricken look. "Uhm, here!" He picked up the rose and gave it to her. "Isn't it pretty? Better put it in a vase with water before it wilts. Uh…I think I'll go up to my room now and meditate. You're right Mother, I have been rather tense lately. I love you, okay? 'Night!" He gave her a big hug and quickly escaped upstairs.

When he got to his room he shut the door behind him and collapsed on the bed. He groaned and rolled onto his side. He shouldn't have reacted so rashly. It was a phone, what harm could a phone do him? How moronic of him to use precious energy, of which he was seriously limited, to disembowel a phone. The room was spinning around in a whirling blur, making him feel sick. He closed his eyes and waited for the ill feeling to pass.

A few minutes went by and he was able to sit up, though he still felt shaky. He made a mental note not to foolishly waste his energy like that in the future. It had to be conserved., it HAD to be. Being careful to keep his balance he walked over to the desk and looked over his notebook, still lying open on the desktop. Having almost nothing to spend his days doing he'd spent a lot of time filling it out. It was almost three-quarters of the way done, for which he was very thankful. Though he knew he had to write all of this down, he was growing tired. Everything tired him. It was to be expected.

The scenery outside attracted his attention. It was most lovely- everything was coated in snow, producing a shimmery silver appearance as the Moon shone on it. He sighed and looked away, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm the strange feeling inside himself. It made him long for things so badly, things he knew he couldn't have or do due to the risk of exposure.

This feeling he was unable to identify made him restless He tried to add more to the notebook, but found his thinking was currently muddled, so he put it away. Of course this also meant that reading was entirely out of the question. He groaned and paced about the room, rearranging objects on his shelves, opening and closing drawers- anything to keep him busy.

Without thinking he opened the drawer to his bedside table, but immediately regretted the action when the only contents, Hiei's tear gem, rolled into view, as though to mock Kurama. He stared at it, vision blurring, then buried his face in his pillow and screamed. Once he'd gotten it out of his system he grabbed the tear gem, stalked to the closet, and tossed it into an old shoebox on the topmost shelf. The box also contained every photograph Kurama owned of Hiei (albeit that wasn't many) and shared the shelf space with Hiei's katana, currently wrapped in an old tablecloth. The Fox had packed up these painful reminders not long after he'd discovered he was pregnant. Somehow he'd missed the tear gem.

He narrowed his eyes and slammed the closet door shut. As far as he was concerned he could do without laying eyes on those objects for the remainder of his life. Let the twins have and appreciate them; he'd grown to despise everything on that shelf. The sword, the stone, the pictures: all souvenirs of happy times, all a mockery of what his life had been reduced to.

Now he felt depressed. Most days closed with his moping about his room, alone. That accursed vibrator helped to remedy his physical loneliness, but he was still starving for actual companionship. It was a void his friends and family were unable to fill.

Heaving a sigh, he glanced at this clock. Ten thirty. As of late he'd been making a habit of retiring to sleep by nine, his body was so tired. Tonight he was late. He shrugged. There was nothing to do, may as well make up for lost time.

Kurama undressed, donned assorted layers of mismatched nightclothes, turned off the light, and slid into bed. Alone.


	14. Chapter XIV

_I've been distracted lately. Depressed as well, moreso than usual. Have you guys heard about the whole thing, with the kid Zach and the anti-gay organization, "Love in Action"? It tears me up. I'm writing a letter tomy local chapter of PFLAG. If any of you are familiar with the matter, I urge you to do the same, and contact some form of a civil rights organization. And if you're not familiar with it, **GET** familiar with it- it's all over the Internet. What's happening there is sickening. I really hope he doesn't come out of that program all fucked up, I think I might cry again if I find out he does. I reallyhope there's something to be done to put a stop to that place.Andbesides writing my letters and spreading the knowledge and the like, that is all I can do. Hope.A pity that I can not find such solace in it as others do.-- _

_Anyways, I hope that you guystake heedto the above paragraph; I'll get back to addressing the story now.Here now is where things take a little turn, as you'll soon discover. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this, if you'd be so kind as to lend me them._

_

* * *

_

"…discovered in an apartment just two blocks over from the one of recent victim Rioko Ono, the body was cut to shreds, apparently with a bladed weapon. All this reporter can ask is where will the Mushiyori Butcher strike next? And will he be caught?"

"Haven't decided yet," a low voice replied sarcastically. "And doubt it." He turned off the television and got to his feet, checking his pockets for a cigarette, swearing when he found none. He must have already smoked the last of them. Fuck, now he'd have to go to the store. Later though; right now he had work to do.

Upon hearing the minute sound of tiny feet scurrying across the floor, he froze. He took a deep breath and slowly reached for the knife at his waist. Then he whirled around and hurled it across the room. It made a thudding noise as it hit its target, mingled with a high-pitched squeak. He walked over and picked up his knife, along with the rat now impaled on it. With a shrug, he bit off its head and spat it onto the floor. Food was food.

He returned to his desk and looked over the papers strewed across his desk, massaging his forehead with his free hand as he did so. Out of all the careers he could have had, he had to pick one of the most stressful.

After the Makai had established its new government it lacked the adventure, chaos, and disorder it'd originally offered. Places that had once been a criminal's paradise now dulled drastically to petty offences. For him, all of the fun had been sucked away from him. So, happily defying the new laws, he'd gathered his comrades and emigrated into the Ningenkai. Over the past century this world had blossomed with pointless blood baths, it reminded him of some of the more remote regions of his dear Makai, the parts still untainted by the new rules.

Things had been leisurely at first. Random hunts and slaughter were mere child's play when placed into his hands. Without his logic and strategies, the others who made up his company would have been caught years ago. They were all low-class demons, primitive morons. He'd met many members of the animal kingdom with higher intelligence and better manners than the five he worked with.

Or had worked with. One day he'd returned form one of his private hunts to find the remnants of his partners scattered about the garage. Curious as to whether he should fear for his life or if the buffoons had merely killed each other out of boredom, he'd harvested the various video cameras he had rigged about the vicinity of their tapes. The images played onto the T.V. had startled him.

There had been four of them. Two were most certainly demons. That short one clad in black- no human could possibly move faster than the eye could follow. The pretty redhead also- he wasn't positive as to which gender that one belonged- had to be inhuman. It wielded a rose whip- a weapon he knew as fact was associated with Animal Spirits, human though that particular one appeared. He couldn't confirm the other two's species.

The strangers and his team had fought, and his comrades were exterminated. It didn't surprise him too much, they had evidently been outmatched in wit. The way their opponents fought possibly shed light on their identities. He recalled hearing something in the Makai underworld about a human participating in the Dark Tournament who fought with a Spirit Gun. He'd retreated to more rural areas of Makai not long afterward, being more interested in his work than some gladiator spectacle. He lived for the hunt, not organized death accompanied with rules and guidelines.

Now work actually felt like a job. His need to continue the line of fresh kills was a minimal taxation on himself. But once he'd established himself as a hard-core killer he'd worked under the motto of never leaving a job unfinished. Though his comrades-in-Death managed to off one of the intruders, the other three had escaped. Now his companions had departed to their graves, leaving him to clean up their mess.

Not to say he hadn't made progress. After hours of watching the tapes, studying the intruders' features, he had their appearances memorized. It only took him a few weeks to track down the Spirit Gunman--in a ramen shop of all places!

He looked through his papers, locating the files he'd constructed concerning his prey. The boy in the ramen shop: Yusuke Urameshi, eighteen, human…Spirit Detective. How it amused him that it took this long for Koenma to notice his crimes. After identifying Urameshi as the winner of the Dark Tournament, locating his team mates was easy. Kazuma Kuwabara, eighteen, human. He'd found him upon following Urameshi around the city. Hiei Jaganshi. How proud he was upon discovering that the Neanderthals he took under his wing and taught had managed to kill the only demon to ever master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Suichi Minamino, a.k.a. Kurama, reincarnation of Yoko Kurama.

That last one he'd yet to see among the public. The two humans he'd track throughout the city: he knew where they lived, where they worked, what areas they frequented… He'd noticed a house they both visited but neither lived in. He assumed that one was where the Fox lived.

He knew everything he needed to; this was by far the most intriguing hunt he'd ever launched. Now all he had to do was the act itself. His men would be avenged, the job completed. Well, perhaps not in his traditional matter, he mused, thinking of the lovely redhead. Such a stunning creature. Perhaps he wouldn't destroy that one immediately…

With several quick bites, he tore off the remaining rat flesh worth eating and tossed the rest of the carcass away into the shadows. Blood dribbled down his chin, several drops staining his clothes before he wiped his mouth. Swallowing his dinner, he left his office, walked through the garage, and out into the Night. He wanted those cigarettes. Movement attracted his eyes, and he looked down the street.

A group of boys, barely adolescents judging from their looks, were walking down the sidewalk. Most likely, they were heading for the arcade, about six blocks away. He grinned wickedly, revealing Time-yellowed fangs, and darted back inside to properly equip himself. Then he left, but took a different, more discreet route. It'd lead him to a nearby bridge, one he knew those children would have to cross to reach to the arcade. He should be able to get there before them, and then…well, he, Butcher S- no, he was doing solo work now; he would henceforth operate under his Ningen title- the Mushiyori Butcher, could pick up his cigarettes later. The hunt was on.


	15. Chapter XV

_Again, thank you for the reviews, I do always appreciate actual feedback on the story. _

_Now, to address an issue, my family's Internet will be expiring in the next few days. We'll be leaving in two weeks for California to visit my paternal grandparents, whom I've not seen since **the** September 11th. Thus, I don't think my parents will be renewing the Internet, as we'll be gone. I don't know when we'll be getting it back. We'll probably get it back when we return- I need it to do research for school from time to time, and some of my non-school related stuff (this and some other stuff), so even if they won't pay for it, maybe I will. I don't know. So if you don't see any more updates from me for a while, I just didn't want anyone to worry. I'm not quitting the story, I'm just going to be gone for a while. Updates will resume when I have access to the proper necessities._

* * *

There was a knock on his door. "Come in," he replied groggily.

The door opened and Shiori entered. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, seeing that her son was in bed, under the covers, eyes barely open. "Were you sleeping?"

"Don't worry about it," he yawned. "I was just taking a nap." As though he didn't get enough sleep as it was. "You need something?"

She frowned. "A mother isn't allowed to socialize with her son unless she needs a task done?"

He flushed. "I, uhm…that was too quick of me," he apologized. "It's just, what with your career lately…"

"It's all right. I hadn't realized my work was affecting you this much. Perhaps I should take some time off-"

"No!" he replied hastily. "No, you enjoy your job. I don't want to take that away form you. And besides, we'll need that income when there's two new mouths to feed- oomph!" he grunted, doubling over and holding his stomach.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing," he replied calmly. "It's nothing unusual. They like to kick me is all. Though I don't know why. I've done nothing to them save carry them around and feed them and love them."

Almost immediately, his mother's hands were glued to his belly, grinning when she felt her grandchildren kicking. "I believe they know we're talking about them," he said, smiling and wincing at the same time. "They're rather abusive, especially in the middle of the night." She laughed at him.

"Uhm, the greenhouse is almost finished. What plants do you want in there?"

"I have my own seeds," he replied. Which reminded him, he needed to organize and label his plantstuffs. However, something in Shiori's tone made him uneasy. It was as though she were holding something back from him. "Is something troubling you, Mother?"

"No! No, of course not." She gave him a cheery smile. Kurama could see right through it, however, and just stared at her. "Fine," she admitted. "There was a reason I woke you up. I've wanted to discuss this with you for some time, but out of concern for your health I've been putting it off."

He gave her a funny look. "What is it? I've been updating you on my examinations."

Shiori shook her head. "Your body's not the subject. Remember what I asked you when I was told you were..?"

"You asked me if it was true." Where was she going with this?

"What else did I ask you?"

"You asked me…" he trailed off and gave her a pained look. "No, Mother, please. I don't want to talk about that-"

"I understood that excuse then. It'd just happened and you were in shock. However, I've given you several months to deal with it. Now I want you to tell me about it."

"No," he pleaded. "Mother, don't do this to me. I don't want to talk about…him."

It was plain to her that he was torn up inside over this, and her heart went out to him. Yet she remained firm. "Do you know how much it hurts me too see you so sad? Suichi, I don't think that since this Hiei died you've smiled once. I don't count those fake smiles you force either, I mean an actual, happy smile." He stared at her, startled. "You're not the actor I think that you think you are. You don't think I haven't seen how miserable you are these days? That I haven't heard you crying in your room during the night? It hurts, Suichi. It hurts me that you're in such pain."

Kurama sighed and rested his head in his hands. "It's not your problem," he told her. "There's nothing you can do. You didn't know-"

"Hiei? I didn't know Hiei? That's another thing that hurts me. That I know nothing about this person you obviously loved very much. I know nothing about the father of my grandchildren: what he looked like, what he did, what kind of person he was. Are your children going to grow up not knowing who their father was? Will we have to go ask your friends to find out anything about Hiei?"

"That will be of little benefit," he replied bitterly. "You'll not receive much by asking them. They didn't know him like I did."

"And how did you know him? How was he different to you than to them?"

Kurama sighed unhappily. "Hiei was a complicated person. Hard to read. He didn't warm up to many people; it took a great deal of time before he completely opened up to me. There were a few…riffs…in our friendship, and it took him awhile before he really trusted me. I'm sure even after we came together he still had his secrets."

Before he knew it, he was spilling everything, completely unable to stop it.

"To everyone else he was cold and distant: a puzzle, an enigma. It was some time before I truly began to figure him out. But eventually he showed me another side of himself, one I'd assumed he had but had never counted on ever seeing, he was such a private person. Friendly, kind, caring- I can't count how many times he kissed me and said he loved me. I was the only person he would ever smile for- well, there was another person, but… He always wanted me to be happy. When we- when we made love he'd tell me that if he was hurting me to simply let him know and he'd stop." He didn't even blush while saying this. By now he was openly weeping.

"He-he was so good to me, and I tried to be as good back, but…he shouldn't have settled for me. He deserved someone better." Now he broke down. "I-I'm not good enough," Kurama bawled. "He should have found someone else. Loving me killed him!"

This broke Shiori's heart. "Oh, oh no, Suichi, that's not true. Don't think that. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and it sounds like Hiei knew this. Otherwise he wouldn't have sacrificed himself for you."

The Fox continued crying, then without warning he clenched his hands into fists and let out an angry shriek. "Why was he so stupid!" he screamed. "He knew I was pregnant! That arrogant bastard could have prevented all of this if he'd just told me!"

The sudden transaction from sorrow to anger startled Shiori. "W-Wait. He knew you were pregnant before you did? How is that possible?"

"His stupid third eye!" Kurama spat. "He could see and sense things other people couldn't. I was too stupid to sense something unusual occurring in my own body, but he knew! If he had told me, he'd still be alive! Oh, but **NO**, he had to go off and die…**I HATE HIM!** I hate him for what he did! I hate him for going off and leaving me here! **WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!**" Not caring about his wild behavior, he buried his face in his mother's shoulder and vented out all his anger and regret and sadness while he cried.

Now Shiori had a better understanding of her son's unhappiness. Not only was he angry with himself over what had happened, he was angry with Hiei too, and had never admitted it. "Shh…it's okay Suichi. It's natural to be mad at him for dying. But it was neither of your faults." She smoothed his hair soothingly. "Perhaps it was avoidable, but that won't bring him back. And you can't spend the rest of you life hating yourself for it either." All the while she spoke she did so in her softest tone, trying to calm him down.

It took awhile, but finally Kurama's outburst subsided to shaky breathing. "I'm sorry about that," he muttered, shame in his tone. "That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't," she insisted. "I'd rather you act out like that rather than repress everything. It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside." Shiori made to hug him but he pulled away.

"I'm, uhm, I'm going downstairs for awhile, okay?" he said quietly, obviously still embarassed. "Uhm, if you want there's some things in the closet…" Upon saying such, he fled the room.

She hesitated a moment, then opened the closet and looked around. Clothes. Then she looked on the shelves and found a box and an oddly shaped parcel. She placed it on the bed and unwrapped it, revealing the same sword she'd seen so many months before. Upon opening the box she discovered that strange little stone from before rolling around in the bottom along with a small stack of photos.

Thumbing through the photos, she quickly saw a common subject. A young man, short, clad entirely in black. Shiori had to admit he was rather good-looking, in an eccentric fashion. Spiky black hair and the strangest eyes she'd ever seen, large and slanted and colored an odd reddish tone. She furrowed her brow. Could this be Suichi's Hiei?

Wondering if there was anything she'd missed, she checked the closet again. A lot of clothes of assorted sizes, as Suichi had dismissed her idea of buying maternity clothes. He insisted all he needed was to go up a few sizes.

She noticed a bag in the corner, almost completely concealed by the clothes. Curious, she looked inside, then widened her eyes and immediately closed it. Now she was glad she always knocked on the door first. Of course, she had to keep in mind that when she was pregnant and had those rushes she'd had a husband. Her son had no one.

The door shut behind her, attracting her attention away from the closet. Kurama had returned, apparently having taken a shower. "Do you feel better?" she asked timidly, afraid she may set him off. He half-shrugged, staring at the objects on the bed. Shiori shifted on her feet, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"That was Hiei's sword," he said softly. "I'm afraid he had a rather nasty temper at times. That sword's been used on gods know how many demons." He smiled, slight though it was, but this time it was genuine.

His mother raised her eyebrows. "And that stone? I've never seen one like that."

"A Hiruseki stone," he replied. "They're extremely rare and are sold at very high prices on the gemstone markets. In truth, they're actually created from the tears of ice apparitions in the demon world. Hiei's mother was one. He inherited it from her."

"And…and the boy in the pictures? Is that..?"

"Hiei," he said, nodding his head.

"Oh. He was, uhm, very unique-looking. Very handsome," she added hastily when he gave her a Look. "He was very handsome. I've just never seen eyes like that before."

"There's a very good chance your grandchildren will have those eyes," he said. "I'm unsure of which eye color is the dominant gene. They'll probably have black hair though, I think black hair is almost always the dominant hair color."

'He should know,' she mused, thinking of his biology grades in high school. "They'll have beautiful features regardless of who they take after." Kurama shrugged off the compliment. "I'm sure he was a very good person."

"He was," the Fox sighed. "He was a criminal and loved to fight, but he was a good person."

At the word 'criminal', she frowned. "Suichi, ah, how did you and him meet?" This was really just code for 'exactly what kind of life did Hiei lead and how much of it were you in on?'

Kurama knew what she meant. He supposed it was a justified question. "I'll tell you more about him," he said. "But you must bear with me, as I'm feeling slightly fatigued."

It was progress. She'd achieved a lot more form him than she'd expected to tonight. "All right." So they cleared off the bed and Shiori sat on the edge while Kurama lay down next to his mother and related to her in detail about Hiei and just how he'd seen the Koorime.


	16. Chapter XVI

_Well, I'm not gone yet. I might still be here for a few days even. Thought I'd go ahead and update this again, as it might be the last time I can for a while._

_Thank you all for the reviews- I especially liked the one from the "yaoi-hater." If I can make even you like this story, then I must be doing something right, huh? Whatever reason you have for not taking to yaoi, I just want to let you know that I **really** appreciate that you like my story enough to review it like you did _

* * *

"Bye, Yusuke!"

He waved. "See you tomorrow, Yumi." As soon as Yumi took her place behind the counter he slipped outside, glad to be away fro the drugstore. If possible, his job there was worse than his job at the ramen shop. He liked Yumi though. A short, dark-haired woman of twenty-six, she was a single mother of two young children, yet always maintained an energetic, cheery personality in the workplace. She reminded Yusuke of Botan somewhat, though she was nowhere near as ditzy.

Yusuke yawned. He was tired, having worked for twelve hours since five that morning. Luckily, today was his day off from the ramen shop and, though he really wanted to go to bed, he didn't have to return to Keiko right away. Not that he was avoiding her, just that what he planned to do today he couldn't do with her present.

So caught up in his thought was he that he failed to see where he was walking and crashed into someone. However, before he could apologize he was met with a familiar voice:

"Watch where you're going Urameshi!"

"So nice to see you too, Kuwabara. What are you doing?"

"I'm visiting Kurama. Unlike some people, I haven't abandoned our friend in his time of need."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"When was the last time you went to see him?"

"I've been very busy," Yusuke retorted. "And I have visited him a few times. I tried calling him but all I got was a message saying that their phone's been disconnected."

"Uhm, yeah. Probably because Kurama went berserk and attacked their phone with his rose whip." Yusuke quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. They're using a cell phone now."

"Uh-huh," he said slowly.

"So, if you've been too busy to interact with any of us, what have you been doing?"

"None of your business. Stuff."

"I saw you at the drug-store." Kuwabara continued as they walked up the path to the Hatanaka/Minamino house. "Behind the counter."

"So? Hello, Suichi," he said as the boy answered the door. "May we see Kurama?"

"Yeah. He's in the greenhouse."

"Greenhouse?"

"Gee, it has been awhile since you came here," Kuwabara muttered, "hasn't it?" Yusuke glared at the carrot-top. "Come on, I'll show you." He led Yusuke to the new extension. "Mr. Hatanaka and Suichi built it for Kurama, you know, due to the Den Syndrome."

They went inside, greeted by scores of different plant species. "Hey, Kurama," Yusuke called. "You in here?"

"Yusuke?" The Fox appeared from amongst the foliage. "Hello!" he said in a surprised tone. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Yusuke stared. "Uhm…" Yusuke managed. Kurama had grown…big. No, big was an understatement. **HUGE** was more like it. From his size, Yusuke wouldn't be surprised if the Fox dropped his twins right then and there. "Uhm, you've gotten, ah, rounder. OW!" he exclaimed when Kuwabara elbowed him in the ribs. "What! I meant round with children! Kurama, you know what I meant, right?" Kurama smiled and nodded. "See? Uhm, by the way, how far along are you?"

Kurama blushed. "I know I look full-term, but I actually have roughly two more months to go…" he trailed off. His voice faltered, and the cheerful expression that had a moment prior donned his face now dimmed to one his friends were unable to read.

"You look like you're about to pop," Yusuke said bluntly. The redhead blushed deeper but offered no comment. "Do you mind..?"

"No," he answered, knowing what he meant. "Go ahead." Yusuke hesitated, then reached out and rested his hand on his friend's belly. As if on cue, one of the twins began kicking. Kurama uttered a grunt of discomfort, but afforded a small smile and guided Yusuke's hand so he could better feel the baby's movement. "Whoa," he said, smiling when he felt it. "Hey Kuwabara, you've gotta try this!"

After Kuwabara had taken a turn, and (grinning like an idiot) gave a reaction similar to Yusuke's, Kurama turned and led them further into the greenhouse. They followed him to a small clearing littered with bedding of sorts, food wrappers, and a notebook. "What's that for?" Yusuke asked, pointing to the notebook. Kurama must have not heard him, for he didn't give an answer. Shrugging, Yusuke picked it up and looked inside. He quirked and eyebrow. "What are these?"

By now, Kurama had noticed, and he hastily retrieved the item from Yusuke's grasp. "It's nothing," he said. "Just some notes…"

"Why?" Yusuke asked sceptically. "Are you afraid of forgetting?"

"Maybe," the Fox muttered distantly. "Ah, welcome to my den. It's not the largest, but I believe we'll all fit." He sat down and invited them to join him.

An awkward silence fell over the three. "So…" Yusuke ventured. "How do you feel?"

The Fox sighed. Why did everyone keep asking him that? "Fine, I'm fine. I'm experiencing chronic fatigue due to the energy loss, but that's all."

"Energy loss?" What did he mean? "As in youki loss?"

He nodded. "A demonic fetus matures somewhat differently than a human fetus. While the child of a human takes nutrients from the mother, the child of a demon also takes youki to establish its own energy. Consider it a form of inheriting abilities."

His friends both nodded uncertainly. They didn't like the idea of something draining Kurama from within. It sounded dangerous. "So does that mean they'll both inherit your powers and not Hiei's?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. They may inherit mine, Hiei's, both, or neither and develop their own- though it's most probable they'll inherit a combination of both. When the embryo is formed, it contains a mixture of both parents' youki along with their DNA. The twins are using my youki as starter energy, building blocks if you will."

"Right," Yusuke said, though he still didn't fully understand it. He wanted to ask Kurama how he'd kept his powers if he'd been reborn from a human womb, then realized that when Kurama became a spirit he must have kept all his powers. "Does it hurt you at all?"

Kurama was silent for a moment. "Usually the fetus only weakens its mother, but otherwise causes no harm," he finally said.

Usually. Yusuke exchanged a look with Kuwabara. A rather vague answer. Then again, Kurama was known to be vague.

"So, how have you been?" the redhead inquired, changing the subject.

"Can't complain. Uhm…actually, I came to ask for some advice."

"About?" He settled into a reclining position and observed how nervous Yusuke was beginning to look.

"Uh, I want to do something for Keiko- something romantic- and…" he trailed off, a faint blush spreading across his face. Kurama raised an eyebrow. If Yusuke was blushing this had to be good.

"What's the occasion for, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked teasingly.

"I just want to do something romantic, okay! Get off my back!"

"I bet this has something to do with why you've been so busy lately! What are you planning?"

"Shut up! It's none of your business!"

"Did you have dinner in mind?" Kurama asked, interrupting the argument.

"I don't know. Would that be a good idea?"

"I took Yukina out to dinner last Thursday," Kuwabara announced proudly. "Girls love that kind of stuff."

"How do you know? You were probably too busy stuffing your face to notice if she liked it or not."

"Excuse me!" he made to punch Yusuke, but Kurama reached out and stopped his fist halfway to the other boy's face.

"Hiei and I had dinner together frequently," he told Yusuke. "Sometimes we went out, and other times we stayed home and cooked for each other."

"Shorty could cook!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Oh yes, very well too." He went quiet for a few moments, apparently reminiscing. "Hm, during our last month or so together he insisted on cooking for me all the time. I kept telling him not to fuss over me, but he wouldn't hear it…"

"Whoa…did he know you were- no, you didn't find out until after…it."

"All the same, I think he knew. It's probable the Jagan gave him the awareness to sense I was pregnant. I suppose he didn't tell me because he thought I wouldn't believe him." He heaved a sad little sigh and rubbed his stomach.

Yusuke frowned. To think, all of this grief, caused by one little doubt. "So," he pressed. "Hiei was very romantic?"

"You find that hard to believe," Kurama said in an amused tone. "Yes, very. There were times when he spoiled me rotten."

"Yeah, uhm, what all did he cook for you?"

"Hm…various things. Sometimes rather expensive things like steak, shrimp, lobster, oysters--I still wonder how he managed to afford all of that- a lot of times dishes he made himself from scratch- he could cook practically anything." Then, smirking, he said, in a proud tone, "Hiei even knew how to properly cut and cook a puffer fish."

"What!" Yusuke knew very little about delicacies, but from what he did know the puffer fish only had a specific area where the meat wasn't poisoned. People studying to be chefs had to be taught how to prepare the fish so the person eating it wouldn't die. "Hiei could do that?" The Fox nodded, beaming.

"I don't believe it," Kuwabara said stubbornly.

"Then don't," Kurama replied edgily. "Whether you believe Hiei's abilities or not doesn't matter. Lest my memory fails me, he was dating **ME** and not you."

Mood swing. "Uh, what else did Hiei do?" Yusuke asked quickly. Kurama was revealing to them a nature of the Jaganshi neither boy had ever seen (or had even thought existed), and Yusuke was making mental notes for his own preparations. That, and remembering his and Hiei's romance appeared to have a mellowing effect on the Kitsune.

"Hm…I don't know. He just did nice things for me."

"Like?"

"Little things here and there. Things lovers do. But I suppose you mean the more extravagant stuff?" Yusuke nodded. "Uhm, sometimes he'd suggest we do…things…"

"Things? What things?"

Kurama flushed pink. "Things like…games. Uhm, the kind of games where you lose clothing, and lick sake out of each other's navels." His friends gave him a weird look. "Or whipped cream," he continued, his face growing redder than his mane. "Or cheese fondue."

"Sake? Whipped cream? Cheese fondue?" Kuwabara pulled a face. "Out of your belly button?"

"Yes," the other boy said. Then, dropping his voice to a mutter, he added, "And some, ahem, other places."

"Eeew!" he exclaimed. "I can't imagine the Shrimp doing something like that- of course, I don't **WANT** to imagine that…" He involuntarily shuddered.

"Well, in all fairness, I taught him most of the games." He received a pair of appalled expressions.

"Yeah, uhm, thanks for sharing that, Fox-boy," Yusuke said uneasily. He wasn't homophobic or anything, but the thought of two of his friends licking cheese fondue off each other's….just wasn't an image he wanted in his mind. "I'm almost afraid to ask more, but what else did you two do?"

"I'd light candles if I were you. Atmosphere," he explained before Yusuke had the chance to ask. "And if you're housekeeping hasn't changed, you may want to burn incense."

"Was that an insult? Uhm, anything else?"

"Yusuke, just how far do you want the night to go?"

"What?" he asked nervously. "Uhm…what do you mean?"

Kurama donned a quizzical expression. "Do you simply want to have dinner, or do you plan to become more physical?"

"Uh…I don't know…uhm…" Yusuke felt like he was dying. Kuwabara laughing his ass off next to him didn't help. "Why are you asking me this?"

"You **DID** ask my advice," he pointed out. "And the majority of dinners Hiei and I shared began at the table but ended in bed."

Kuwabara made a squeaking noise and looked as though he may faint. Yusuke merely stared. "Uhm, I can tell." He glanced at Kurama's swollen gut. This made the Fox turn beet-red, and he sat up and wrapped his arms around his belly. "So, uhm, let's say that **IF** dinner leads to, ah, bed, uhm…what do you suggest?"

"Romantic lighting, candles will work again. Special bedding- not sheets you tend to sleep on everyday. Music…" He paused, then a sly smile adorned his face. "Do either of you like 'games'?"

"Kurama!" he exclaimed, startled. The Fox was straying form the path of behavior he usually tread.

"I'm joking," the redhead replied good-naturedly. "I'm sure you and Keiko would prefer your romantic life to remain private."

"Uhm, yeah. Nice to see you still have a sense of humor. Thanks for the advice." He rose and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Sorry man, I'd really like to stay, but Keiko's going to kill me if I don't go home soon…**WILL YOU CUT THAT** **OUT!"** he yelled at Kuwabara, who was making a whipping sound.

In reply, Kurama yawned. "Fine by me. I'm rather tired as it is. I may go take a nap." He tried to get up but failed. Both of his companions laughed.

"Need a hand?" Kuwabara asked. He glared but accepted the offer.

"It's been growing difficult to move," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Yeah," Yusuke commented, having noticed how Kurama walked with a waddle now. "I'll bet you can't wait to push those kids out, huh?"

He'd meant it playfully, but received a somber look from his friend. "Kurama?"

The redhead sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I can live with carrying them around." His tone had changed once again, having grown flat.

Yusuke frowned. Had he said something wrong? "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." Kurama smiled. "I just really need that nap." He bade his two friends good-bye and they left.

"Was it just me," Yusuke said when they were outside, "or did he seem kind of down back there?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. "Could have been a mood swing. Or do you think he might be afraid of giving birth?"

"Huh? Afraid? It's childbirth, Kuwabara. Kurama's been in worse situations. Hell, he's almost died how many times? Why would he be afraid of child birth?"

The carrot-top shrugged. "It's just that lately whenever someone brings up what'll happen when it's time to deliver the twins, he acts really nervous and changes the subject. I don't know why, but for some reason I think he's scared."

He thought about it for a moment. "Could be, I guess. He'll calm down once it's all over though." Kuwabara shrugged. Yusuke was probably right.

"So, just what's the special occasion anyhow?"

* * *

Suichi checked the fridge. Damn, all the good food was gone. Kurama must have already been here. Speaking of which, he hadn't heard or seen his brother since he came home. He must be sleeping.

Bored, he sat down in the living room and looked through the newspaper. "Wow" he said, seeing one or the front-page articles. It was another murder in the area, a group murder. Five boys, ages eleven and twelve, had been found on the banks of a nearby river under the bridge. To be more accurate, **PIECES** of the boys had been found. Suichi nearly gagged thinking about it. The world had some sick people in it.

* * *

_Well then, a little note on a few things mentioned in this chapter:_

_The "game" involving the sake is actually based off of a game that I've heard about that my uncle and fellow Rennies do sometimes, except with tequila _

_If you haven't read _Cheese Fondue _yet, it can be tied to this story, or it can stand on its own. Basically, it pertains to what Kurama was talking about, but in more detail XD If you're looking for some lemon, go check it out and let me know what you think. _

_I think that's all I have to address for now. Later._


	17. Chapter XVII

_Okay, this'll most probably be my last update beforethe Internet dies. I think it's probably one of the better parts to leave off for a while, too- the ending of the chapter's not too dramatic of a cliff-hanger, but it lets you know that something big's coming up, you know?_

_Oh, and again, thank you all for the reviews. _

* * *

Everything was dark and quiet when she came home. He was nowhere to be seen. She scowled, he was never around lately. Heaving a sigh, she took off her coat and placed it in the closet. It was then that she noticed the air smelt sweet, flowery. Incense. Curious, she went into the kitchen, then stared, stunned.

The incense was burning on a few ceramic dishes by the window and on the counter. The table, draped with a clean burgundy cloth, was set for two. On the table were two plates, each one with a lobster on it. To one side of each plate was a bowl of greens, to the other a wine glass. The wine bottle was resting in a bucket of ice on a stool next to the table. In the middle of the table was a bowl of plump red grapes, glistening from water droplets that clung stubbornly to the fruit. Candlesticks stood on either side of the bowl, containing a lit jasmine-scented candle in each. Similar candles surrounded the room, bathing everything in dim light.

Suddenly she was met with the music of a saxophone, playing a soft jazz tune. She jumped at the abrupt breaking of the silence.

"Did I startle you?" Out of the shadows stepped Yusuke. Keiko stared. He was dressed up in a nice black suit and dress shoes. His hair hadn't been spiked up in its normal fashion either. She didn't recall having ever seen him like this before.

He saw her expression and began to sweat. "Uh, do you like it?" he asked hastily, gesturing to the table. She blinked but said nothing, at a loss for words.

They both stood in awkward silence for several moments, then the saxophone's melody was interrupted with a loud "PUU!" from somewhere in the back of the house.

**"HEY SHUT UP!"** Yusuke roared in an exasperated voice. **"YOU'RE RUINING THE ATMOSPHERE YOU LITTLE BLUE FREAK!"** Then, refocusing his attention on Keiko, in his prior nervous tone, he asked, "So, uhm, do you like it?"

Keiko continued staring, then broke down and began to laugh hysterically. "I love it!" she exclaimed, noticing his horrified expression. "Wasn't all of this hard to do though?"

"Ah, no, not really. It was all easy enough to do, but I felt kind of bad when I put the lobsters in the pot and they started screaming. It's gotta be a painful way to go."

The tension gone, they sat down to their meal. "Actually, Kurama gave me a lot of ideas," he continued between bites. "Just never ask him what to do with cheese."

Talk bounced about to different subjects: work (Yusuke quickly changed the subject), what they might do that weekend, and even Yukina and Kuwabara. The two had been spending more and more time together lately. Yusuke wouldn't be too surprised if he caught Kuwabara coming out of the ring store next.

Dinner ended and Yusuke offered to do the dishes. While he cleaned up he continued conversing with Keiko, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He was so nervous. "Uhm, Keiko?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm, Keiko?" He cursed under his breath when the phone rang. Keiko made to answer it. "No! Wait!" He grabbed her arm. "Let it ring."

She furrowed her brow. "Yusuke? What-?"

In answer, he dropped to his knees and reached into his pocket. He produced a little velvet box and the color drained out of her face. "Here" he said, handing it to her. "Open it."

She did, and nearly dropped it. Ten small sapphires outlining a heart-shaped diamond ring. "Y-Yusuke?"

He tried to reply but all that came out was a squeak. He cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "I took a second job and I've been doing some different odd jobs here and there and I've been working my ass off… Uhm, anyways, I've saved all my earnings, so now we have enough money, and, uh- Keiko, would you marry me?"

The awkward silence came back. "Yusuke, you mean it?"

"Yeah," he said hastily. "And like I said, I've stashed away enough money. We can start planning the wedding anytime we want to, so-** DAMN IT WILL THAT STUPID PHONE QUIT RINGING!"** Yusuke stalked to the phone and snatched it off the hook. **"WHAT IS IT! KUWABARA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME RIGHT NOW! I JUST ASKED KEIKO TO MARRY ME! I DON'T KNOW YOU IDIOT, SHE HASN'T ANSWERED YET!"** He slammed the phone back into its cradle.** "GEEZ!"**

"Yes, Yusuke," Keiko said suddenly, tears in her eyes. "I will marry you."

"What?" She'd just said yes? "You will?"

She nodded, then threw herself against his frame, wrapping him in a near-suffocating embrace. He let her hold him like that for a few minutes, then broke free. "Uhm, Keiko, please don't yell at me- we don't have to if you don't want to- but, uh, Kurama gave me some other advice." When she gave him a curious look, he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

When they got there, all she could do was stare. Various-scented candles burnt where there was room for them. In a dark blue vase on the dresser rested two pure white lilies. The bed was furnished in covers she'd never seen before, what appeared to be purple silk sheets and a satin bedspread. The room turned out to be the source of the saxophone's song, and the soft jazz danced through the air surrounding them.

"Uhm," Yusuke began again. "Like I said, we don't have to. Kurama suggested it- he's actually kind of perverted when you think about it, but-"

He was silenced when she kissed him. "Kurama is not a pervert. He's romantic. And so are you. This was a very sweet idea."

"Really? So, uh, I really don't mean to ruin the mood, but do you...?" he trailed off, face flushing.

Keiko also blushed. "Uhm, yeah. But first…" she pointed to Puu, who was watching them from the headboard. "I really don't want him watching us."

"Yeah," he muttered, eyeing the odd blue bird. "I'm not crazy about that idea either. All right you little freak, outta here."

The bird stared at him. "Puu?"

"Come on, get." He picked up Puu and escorted him to the laundry room. "You're staying the night in here, and I better not hear so much as one 'Puu' out of you, got it?"

"Puu."

"Good." He shut the door behind him and approached his own bedroom, where Keiko was. Waiting for him. He was suddenly very nervous.

Yusuke took a deep breath, then went into the room.

* * *

"Koenma sir?"

The toddler looked up. "What is it, George?"

The oni approached Koenma's desk, clutching a file in his hands, shaking. "Koenma sir, I think we made a huge mistake."

"What are you talking about, Ogre?" the godling asked, annoyed.

"The Butchers," George said. "They're not all gone."

At this, Koenma snapped to attention, eyes wide. "What are you talking about? All the Butchers were exterminated."

"I know, Sir, but I've just found new evidence." He laid the file on Koenma's desk. The toddler gave him a perplexed look, but examined the file. Then he dropped it.

**"HOLY SHIT!"** He pushed the intercom button. "Botan, I need you in here! Immediately, it's very urgent!"


	18. Chapter XVIII

_Well folks, uh, the Internet didn't die after all. Somebody paid it, but thought it'd be funny not to mention it. Urgh. Well, don't I feel like Grandfather from_ Little Big Man_right now, toward the end where he was preparing to die and then didn't. And if you haven't seen that movie... then you'll have no idea what I was talking about in that last sentence, but that's okay. So where have I been then, if the Internet did not die? Uh... sorry about that. Been reading some books (Anne Rice rocks, and so does her son Christopher!), and writing some stuff. But hey, I'm back, right? I wouldn't abandon you guys; what sort of person would that make me?_

* * *

"SUICHI!"

Kurama woke with a start, his entire body numb. That voice, his mother's. She sounded desperate, terrified. What was going on?

A thud at his doorway made him jump. "You're still lying there?" a low voice sniggered. "After hearing your precious 'mother's' cries? What sort of son are you?"

He studied the one who owned the voice, and nearly gagged. It wasn't human. Shaggy, grease-colored hair; eyes a dull mustard; and long, pointed teeth stained yellow with Time made him not a particularly pleasing demon to look at. The youki he emitted, though not incredibly powerful, felt toxic. However, what concerned Kurama the most was the putrid, metallic-like stench coming from the stranger. Blood. He absolutely reeked of blood and death.

The Fox bristled when he caught whiff of another scent mingled with the demon's. "Where is my mother?" he demanded. The creature laughed and stepped into the room, dragging something behind him. He swung an arm carelessly, and Shiori landed sprawled out on the floor. Kurama stared, appalled, then glowered at the intruder. "Who are you?" he growled.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot that we haven't properly met- though I believe you're familiar with my affiliates? After all, it was you and your friends who killed them. As to who I am, my former alias was Butcher S, but you may know me by my more recent name. I am the Mushiyori Butcher."

His heart skipped a beat. Butcher. This one was involved with the group they'd fought. The ones who killed Hiei. "And I suppose you've come to complete the deed?" he asked coolly, keeping a concerned eye on his mother. Thankfully, it didn't appear that the demon had caused any harm to her.

The Butcher smirked. "Beautiful AND smart. Yes. You see, I firmly believe in finishing what you start." Whether to frighten Kurama or simply out of habit, he whipped out a serrated-edged dagger and began stoking the smooth edge, all the while giving the Fox a cold stare. Kurama stared back. "I'm aware that my men managed to off one of your team mates before dying. Now I'm finishing their work. Starting with you."

"Shiori! Suichi!" Kazuya, having assured that his younger son was safe, came charging up the stairs to aid his wife and stepson. The Butcher narrowed his eyes, grabbed Shiori by the hair, and hurled her at Kazuya. With a shriek, the two toppled down the staircase.

"NO!" Kurama shouted, leaping out to the hallway. He made to help his mother, make sure she was all right, but the Butcher slammed him back into the wall. The demon stared, then laughed.

"Well, well, I see someone else finds you beautiful too. No wonder I've never seen you wandering the city streets. They don't react well toward male pregnancy on this side of the Old Barrier, do they?" Kurama didn't answer. He was more concerned with his mother's condition. She and Kazuma hadn't moved since they'd hit the landing. "Did that anger you?" he jeered, following Kurama's gaze. "Then why don't you fight back? Unless the reason is that you already know you can't? That swell in your middle is too much of a hindrance to take me on yourself. And I've noticed your spirit energy is nearly nonexistent. I must applaud your determination though. A lesser demon would already be dead."

He was right. Were he a lower-class demon Kurama would have died months ago. Consequently, his body was too weak to fight the Butcher. The Fox was not in a favourable situation.

"Suichi!" His mother had come to. He watched, horrified, as she started up the stairs again.

"Stay down!" he pleaded. She wouldn't listen however, and the Butcher held his dagger as though to take aim. "NO!" he screamed, desperate to keep his mother from harm.

Shiori's efforts to reach her son were crushed when tens of hundreds of vines shot out of nowhere, growing in a criss-crossing pattern, sealing off the second floor from the first. "NO!" she screamed, trying in vain to break through the vegetative barrier. "SUICHI!"

The Butcher listened to her muffled cries, then became sidetracked by a thump next to him. He looked over and smirked. "My, my, did we waste out last bit of energy on her?" he asked in a faux-concerned voice. Kurama didn't reply, he couldn't. He was surprised he was still able to comprehend the demon's words. Perhaps that HAD been the last of his energy… But he had a duty, a duty to keep his mother safe at all costs.

Kurama was only half-conscious of being picked up, ofthe Mushiyori Butcherroughly picking him upand carryinghim back into his room. His head cleared enough for him to scream at the top of his lungs for his mother to get out of the house. Then everything grew blurry, he being only half-aware of everything happening afterward.

The Butcher dropped Kurama onto the bed and looked him over. "I can allow this," he said, more to himself than to the half-conscious Fox. "Make no doubts that I will kill you. But I don't recall ever establishing a rule stating that the only thing I may inflict upon you is Death. No, that will come later."

His hands drifted to the waistband of Kurama's pants.

* * *

_Yes, I know, dreadfully short, and most likely a cruel place to leave off. But hey, I'll be around here for a while still, until I leave for California. But don't fret, that won't be for a week or so, so there's still time for even several more chapters, assuming you all are so kind as to leave me some reviews. Yes, I am a review-whore, but there areworser things to be addicted to. Later._


	19. Chapter XIX

_I think this might be the speediest update I've ever made here I wager it's too cruel to leave off in the middle of this Butcher ordeal, and as I'll be gone for California in a week's itme, and if the reviews are good, then I shall keep up with these speedy updates so as not to leave you hanging for too long._

* * *

He awoke in a warm, contented fog. It'd been… amazing. As the sleep ceased to blur his vision he could see Keiko's form curled up in the middle of the bed. Smiling, he grabbed the blankets and draped them over her. It dawned on him that it was the middle of the night. Why was he awake?

Soon he heard his answer: a rude rapping at the window. Yusuke looked over and his eyes bulged. Botan and Kuwabara were hovering outside the window on the former's oar. Perhaps the situation wouldn't have been so bad, save the fact he was completely naked.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here!" he asked angrily, pulling a sheet over himself and making sure Keiko was covered.

"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara snickered. "So, I guess it's a good thing Kurama pried, huh? Looks like it came in handy, huh?"

"Shut up!" Yusuke growled, discreetly donning a pair of boxers. "Why are you here, perverts!"

"Yusuke, get dressed and hop on!" Botan demanded.

"What? Why? Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yusuke, it's important!" the ferry girl snapped. "Kurama's in danger!"

That got his attention. "What! What's wrong? Are the twins-?"

"There was another Butcher," she said hastily. "He wasn't there when you fought the others, but now he's come to avenge them by killing everyone who left that garage alive. He's after Kurama right now!"

As she said this Yusuke quickly dressed and mounted the oar. Given Kurama's current state, he highly doubted the Fox could put up a struggle for long.

* * *

The Butcher lit up a cigarette and watched the creature on the bed writhe, smirking. "Tell me, does it hurt?" he sneered. Kurama didn't answer, he hadn't even heard him. It was as though he'd lost all senses to feel save pain. Pain. He'd felt a lot of it tonight. By now, his body was covered in shallow and not-so-shallow cuts, and several parts of his body, such as his thighs and genitals, were badly bruised from rough fondling. Thankfully, the Butcher hadn't gone so far as to full-out rape him, at least, not yet.

Not receiving any sort of reply, the Butcher selected a dagger form the selection of blades he'd arranged in a line on the floor. He turned to Kurama and, one hand roughly gripping the back of the Kitsune's neck, he cut a thin line across his cheek, licking up the blood that dripped out. "You're shaking," he observed. "Why? Is it because you know you're about to die?" Kurama was afraid, but not of dying. He didn't bother to acknowledge the question. His silence, however, only succeeded in angering the Butcher. "Too dense to talk?" he growled. "Fine. I'd much rather hear you scream anyhow." He took the cigarette from his mouth and pressed it into the Fox's thigh, delighting in the pained shrieks that resulted. So he did it again, and again, and again….

Kurama squirmed and clutched the sheets. "Stop it!" he hissed, tears trickling out of clenched eyes. His pleas were ignored. The Butcher decided instead to press the cigarette into a rather sensitive area. "AHH!" he cried out.

His tormenter chuckled and twisted a silken strand of red hair around one finger. "So beautiful," he murmured, leaning in and licking away the Fox's tears. Then he continued his work with the cigarette.

"Stop!" he whimpered, curling up and hugging his arms around his belly, assuring himself that the twins were alive.

The action did not go unnoticed by the Butcher. He laughed. "Even after all the pain I've inflicted on you, you're more concerned about those unborn lives? You do realize that once I kill you, their deaths are inevitable?"

He did know that, and that was why he was afraid. The twins couldn't sustain in a dead womb, but it was debatable as to whether they would survive in the outside world two months premature. But he wouldn't grant the Butcher the pleasure of hearing that.

The other demon laughed. "Are you giving me the silent treatment? Plan to die with dignity? I can change that." He discarded his dagger and fetched another blade, small but very sharp and precise. "You obviously care a great deal for the little ones inside of you. Because of that, you'll die weeping." Pinning the Fox down, he held the little knife at Kurama's belly and made two long cuts, one vertical, the other horizontal. Blood seeped from the wounds. Kurama uttered a choked sob and began trembling terribly.

This earned a cackle. "I must say that in all my years in this field I've never butchered a fetus until now- AH! BITCH!" He stumbled backward, massaging his throat, which Kurama had just rammed his foot into. The Butcher glared at him, eyes blazing a fiery red. "You'll pay for that you little whore!" he spat.

Next thing Kurama knew, he'd been hurled to the floor and was now suffering numerous blows form the Butcher's fist and feet. He curled into a ball, trying to take the blows anywhere but the belly. One kick got him right in the head and blood shot out his mouth and nose. His body tensed and he shut his eyes. A war was waging in his head.

'Don't just lie here and take this!' one side of him scolded. 'Fight back!'

'But I can't!' another side argued. 'I'm too drained. I have nothing to fight with.' He cried out as a foot imbedded itself in his back.

'THIS part of you may be, but there's still a part left untouched. Let it out, and this madman will pay dearly.'

'But I don't know what will happen if I do! The twins-'

'The fact that you're willing to die for them means nothing right now. If some form of action is not taken soon, EVERYONE dies regardless. It's better to take the risk than lie here in wait of a certain death.'

Kurama weighed the pros against the cons. It was a tough decision. Then he made his choice.

Another kick, this one near his side, and Kurama opened his eyes. Eyes, normally the most vivid emerald, that were rapidly paling to a cold amber.


	20. Chapter XX

_Well now, recap! Uh... the Mushiyori Butcher was in the middle of beating the crap out of Kurama... Yusuke and Botan and Kuwabara are on the way... and the Yoko has emerged. Yes, well, end recap. Let's move on, now shall we?_

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan arrived to the Hatanaka/Minamino house and pounded on the door. No answer. "HELLO!" Botan yelled, "IS ANYBODY IN THERE!" The true question was: was anybody in there _alive?_

Shiori opened the door. Yusuke widened his eyes. She was bleeding form a wound on her head. "Mrs. Hatanaka, are you al-?"

"Upstairs!" she shrieked hysterically. "Suichi and that thing are upstairs! H-he sealed off the staircase so we couldn't follow!" He followed her graze to the barrier of vines. Muffled screams could be heard from the upstairs. Yusuke cursed, Kurama planned to sacrifice himself so his mother may escape.

Immediately he and Kuwabara rushed for the stairs while Botan attempted to calm Shiori. They passed an unconscious Mr. Hatanaka, but saw no sign of the younger Suichi. The two tried breaking through Kurama's barricade, but no matter how much they hacked or shot at the plants, new vines twisted and braided, thickening the mass, making it stronger._ "Fuck!"_ Yusuke screeched, pounding on the mess. "KURAMA!"

"Urameshi," Kuwabara began.

"WHAT!" he snapped.

"Listen. Do you hear that?"

He listened. Dead silence. Had they come too late? Trembling, he balled his hands into angry fists and ran downstairs, tripping over the now-conscious Kazuya. "Keep trying!"Yusuketold him and Kuwabara, pointing at the vines. "I'll shoot out his window if I have to." He made to run for the door when the air was pierced by a bloodcurdling shriek.

The air grew thick and heavy with an intense energy, causing everyone's hair to stand on end. "What is that?" Shiori asked, trembling under the aura's dark weight. No one replied; the atmosphere in the house had grown so choked by the new energy it was hard to even breathe.

The vines untangled and pressed against the walls, creating a gap in the seal. They heard a loud cracking noise, and a figure fell, screaming, to the ground below. The creature landed on its back, revealing itself as the Mushiyori Butcher. He groaned and struggled to his feet, clutching the stump where his right arm used to be. A moment later the arm itself landed in front of him, knife still in hand. He stared at it dimly, then looked up and backed away as a second figure descended form the top floor, coming to land in the hall in a low crouch.

It rose and straightened itself. Everyone stared. They were looking at a terrifying and beautiful Fox Demon who stood over seven feet tall, had skin the color of the Moon, long hair resembling spun threads of silver, and cold amber eyes containing an arrogant gleam and a hint of malice in them. A loose white robe was draped over his lean, slender physique; a long, sleek silver tail grew nearly to his heels, while a pair of velvety vulpine ears sprouted atop his head, pricked and alert to the most miniscule sounds around him. He ignored the humans surrounding him, instead staring calmly at the Butcher with those cold eyes, his lips slowly twisting into a cruel, evil smirk.

No longer pregnant, no longer weak and exhausted and helpless, his powerful youki radiated form his body so densely it nearly smothered the other inhabitants in the house. Yoko Kurama.

Yoko grinned, showing sharp fangs of the palest porcelain white. In one hand, he held a rose whip, the end of it dripping blood. He cracked it, chuckling sadistically as the Butcher recoiled. "Well," he said in a calm, if slightly amused voice, "you were a lot easier to beat than you first let on. I suppose you were never challenged enough to achieve your fullest potential as a demonic criminal. Of course, you never will if you limit yourself to hunting weak Ningens, never looking for someone stronger or smarter." He carelessly tossed the whip aside, producing another seed. "A shame you didn't learn that you can't expect to tear at the soft petals of a rose without running the risk of encountering a thorn."

While he said this Yoko fed his youki into the seed. It responded quickly, growing, snaking up his arm, draping itself over his shoulders. When it fully matured, it was recognized as a Death Tree. The Butcher saw it and began to shake visibly.

"I see, judging by you reaction, that you are familiar with this species of plant?" He coolly stroked the Death Tree while it hissed at the Butcher. "It's always been one of my favourites. A useful plant, and I'm rather fond of the color." Indeed, the Death Tree possessed a unique, chocolate-burgundy pigment. "Do you know its origins? This breed is native only to the darkest regions of Makai. It adapted to grow independent of Light Energy, evolving to use another substance in place of chlorophyll: Blood."

The tree appeared to grow longer, and larger, creeping toward the Butcher, opening its mouth to reveal long, razor-sharp teeth. Yoko yawned lazily and rested a hand on his hip. "I think it rather a waste, having to kill someone such as you. True, you never worked to your potential, but I sense you have a brilliant mind. Too bad you didn't use common sense. Even when you had Suichi's body on the floor, proceeding to beat the Life out of it, I still may have spared your life. However, I regard the motive to cut out and murder my unborn heirs as an insult, and I hate being insulted." The Death Tree moved in, allowing the Butcher one strangled scream before proceeding to dine on him.

Everyone save Yoko turned their faces away while the plant made quick work of the Mushiyori Butcher. He watched, stone-faced, as the Death Tree moved to devour the arm, then called it back. No evidence was left of the demon who mere moments before had been cowering against the wall. 'The last Butcher,' he thought as the Death Tree regressed into a seed once more. 'It's over then. You've been avenged, Hiei.' The deed done, he allowed his frame to slump against the wall and closed his eyes.

Yusuke dared to look and, seeing there was no carnage evident, cautiously approached the Fox. "Hey," he said carefully. Yoko perked up his ears and opened an eye. "Um, guess you didn't need help after all, huh?" The Yoko raised his eyebrows and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Hm. Hiei impregnated Suichi. The twins grow in_that _womb." He straightened up and looked Yusuke in the eye. "Due to that fact, I'm unsure as to if they can survive the transformation."

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Y-You mean that when you turn back you might-?"

"Lose them," he replied grimly. "Fetch Genkai and I'll try to maintain this form until she comes. I'd like for her to be present in case the worst happens."

"Yeah," his friend managed shakily, amazed Kurama could remain this calm. "Okay, I'll go get her. Botan, can you give me a ride?"

The two left to retrieve the psychic while Kuwabara stayed with Kurama and his family. "Where is Suichi?" the Kitsune asked.

"He happened to be in the living room when that Butcher broke in." Kazuya gestured to a displaced window. "That- that thing hit him in the head and knocked him out. I put him in mine and your m- uh, Shiori's bedroom." He wasn't sure about addressing his wife as this creature's mother. His behavior contrasted greatly with what he'd always seen Kurama display.

Kurama looked over at Shiori. "You're injured," he observed, pointing to the wound on her head.

She hitched her breath. Until then she'd been frozen in awe of seeing this majestic, beautiful, frightening being. His speaking to her, showing concern for her, reminded her that though his form had changed, he was still her son. "It's minor. I'll be fine." She bit her lip. "You really don't know how the twins are?"

He shook his head, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "I've no idea. For all I know the transaction of bodies may have left them unharmed. Or they may already be dead. Until I return to my pregnant state I won't be able to sense them either way." The Yoko's placid exterior cracked and he began to look very distressed.

Shiori hesitated, then reached out and scratched one of his ears. He pressed his head against her hand, enjoying it while thinking how ridiculous he must look. The King of Thieves, allowing a Ningen woman to act as though he were a lapdog. He didn't care though; screw appearances. Even Legends needed mothers sometimes.

* * *

_My apologies if that last bit of the chapter seemed rather corny or what not, but I figure that as I pumped this damn story so full of melancholy and the like, I could afford a little sappiness, right?_

_So... what did you guys think of my explanation for the Death Tree's coloring? I couldn't think of a plant myself, so I just took one the Yoko had previously used, you know, and gave it an interesting origin that would fit into my chosen demise for the Mushiyori Butcher, you know? _

_Anyways, comments on the sappiness, the plant, or whatever... as I said, I am a review whore Later._


	21. Chapter XXI

_Okay then... recap: Yoko Kurama emerged and kicked the Mushiyori Butcher's ass... the origin of the Death Tree was explained (even if it the explanationwas invented by me )... and the Yoko is unsure whether or not the transformation had an affect on the twins at all... Will the twins survive? ... Uh, you're going to have to wait until next chapter to find out (dodges flying debris). But wait! You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out because... this chapter is Hiei-centric! Yes, there, the people want more of Hiei; here's more of Hiei. Do enjoy, and please review- who knows? It may hasten the coming of the next chapter, and the revelation of the fate of the twins..._

* * *

Hiei stared, unmoving, at the Lake's surface. He couldn't believe it. What that, that _abomination _tried doing to Kurama…

"Are we playing 'Statue'?" Kuronue asked. Hiei didn't answer. "Greek myth tells of a man named Narcissus. There are several variations of the tale, but one tells of how he fell in love with the Nymph, Echo. After she disappears into a river, he looks into the water and is entranced by what he sees. He remains there, staring at the surface, until finally the gods turn him into the flower bearing his name."

"I'm not Narcissus," Hiei said softly. "That Butcher attacked Kurama, and I was powerless to protect him."

"May I point out that you ended up here because you protected him? Look, he made out fine."

"If he hadn't-"

"But he did. He can look after himself, he managed to long before you were even born." Hiei didn't comment. "You miss him?" He nodded.

"You're not alone. But keep in mind he's still alive. We're dead."

"I wish I were still alive."

Kuronue shrugged. "I don't miss life. Rather, I miss the things life is composed of. Real, actual sensation. This," he gestured around them, "is nice, but it's fake. It's merely a shadow of the living world."

"What?" Hiei snapped his head back to stare at the Bat. "What do you mean, 'a shadow'? Isn't this the land of the Dead?"

The Chimera stared for a moment, then smirked. "Hm. I thought you already knew. Well, as you haven't come to realize that fact yet, I suppose I should keep quiet."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Hiei had lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, the Koorime on top of him. "Keep quiet over what?" he asked in a low growl.

He surveyed his current position and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if Kurama would approve of this; he always was the jealous type. I was in the doghouse constantly if I became too intoxicated and said the wrong thing to someone other than him. Besides, I'm not even sure if we can have sex after death- well, aside from necrophilia, which requires a body, and Incubuses, of which neither of us are. It hadn't come to my attention until recently, but in all the years I've been living impaired not once have I felt any urges. 'Course, that's not surprising, as that'd be a physical characteristic, physical requiring a body, of which I am sadly lacking. On the other hand, I suppose I should say I never felt any urges until seeing our Fox in the shower. Yes, that did a good job of arousing me, which completely contradicts the 'no urge due to lack of a body' theory, so that _is _definitely something to think about_-"_

_**"Shut up!**_" Hiei bellowed,way past the end of his short fuse by now. "You have an entire afterlife to debate that! But right now discard your philosophy and tell me what it is I don't know!"

"Get off me first," Kuronue replied. Hiei glared, but stood up. "Now, what do you want me to tell you?"

Hiei grit his teeth. "Is this the land of the Dead?" he asked impatiently.

"No," the Bat answered bluntly, "it is not. As I said, it's merely a shadow of the living world. A form of Limbo, if you will. An in-between."

"Hn." Hiei wasn't impressed. "So why am I in this 'in-between', and not the land of the Dead?"

"An in-between is where the soul is between the realms of the Living and Dead. Your body has expired, so you may no longer stay in the living world. However, the in-between may overlap with the living world, allowing interaction with mortals. Souls may enter the in-between for this and similar purposes, which is why you hear of ghost sightings. However, if you're unable to move on, you're barred entrance to the Hereafter. You," he pointed to Hiei, "are chained to the living world. And that," he pointed to the Lake, "that, friend, is your chain."

"What?"

"That lake is your one link to the living world, to everyone you left behind, to Kurama. Once you quit obsessing over life lost, you'll be granted entry into your Final Destination. But until then…." he trailed off.

Hiei blinked. "What? You mean forget about my life? Everyone? Kurama? I can't do that."

"Not forget. Quit obsessing over Kurama, and be able to move on with your life-or death, in this case. Look," he said when Hiei glared at him, "you can still check in on him and stuff, like I do, but at the same time you have to know that you'll see him again. Until then, you just have to trust him to take care of himself." The Bat shrugged and walked away.

He watched Kuronue for a second or two, then turned away and stared at the Lake. No way would he abandon Kurama. Paradise wasn't worth it.


	22. Chapter XXII

_Recap: Kuronue explains the "in-between" to Hiei... Hiei decides he'd rather remain in the "in-between" than "abandon" Kurama and the children... And now comes the chapter where the state of said children are revealed... do enjoy, and please review if you have the chance _

* * *

Genkai came out of the bedroom. "He may have a headache for a few days," she told Kazuya and Shiori, "but he'll be fine otherwise." She looked over to the couch. "Now it's your turn."

The Yoko nodded, not batting an eye. He had insisted the psychic tend to his family first before worrying about him. Thankfully, no one had been seriously hurt. "Perhaps we should go upstairs," he said, glancing at his mother. He didn't want her to see his injuries, at least not until after they were addressed to.

"Whatever suits you."

"But Genkai will need someone to help her," Kuwabara said.

"Fine," the Fox said dejectedly. He would allow Yusuke and Kuwabara to watch. Botan had left to report to Koenma about the Mushiyori Butcher. Kurama put his foot down, however, when Shiori tried to follow. "No. You've been through too much tonight. Go rest."

She eyed him reluctantly. "Suichi, I want to be with you if- if anything happens…."

Kurama smiled and brushed his tail against her, a sign of affection displayed among Fox Spirits. "I'll be fine. Don't lose sleep over it. Good night." He gave another reassuring smile, then went upstairs to his room. "Shut the door," he said after his companions came in. Yusuke obeyed.

It took a moment, but his hair rapidly darkened from silver to red, his eyes from amber to green, while his height decreased. When the transformation was completed, and the Yoko's essence exchanged for Suichi's, he collapsed onto the floor.

They recoiled at the sight. Kurama's body was covered in ugly bruises, cuts, and dried blood. When they moved him to the bed Yusuke nearly dropped him upon seeing the wounds on the redhead's belly. "What the! What did he do to you! Are you okay?" Kurama groaned an inaudible reply.

Genkai furrowed her brow. "Lie on your back," she told him. Kurama lay still while she felt about his belly, afraid of what she may tell him. He himself was too tired to sense anything right now.

"How are they?" he muttered worriedly.

Silence for a moment. Then, "I sense them. They're fine." He sighed and nodded. They were fine. Good. It was still worth it. After hearing that piece of news, he let his mind zone out while they washed and tended his injuries. Genkai had to shake him to rouse him enough so he could comprehend her directions on how to care for the wounds. Once he'd proven to her that he understood by repeating the directions three times, she was satisfied and let him go to sleep.

No one was surprised to see Shiori still awake, waiting nervously downstairs. "The babies are okay," Genkai said before she could ask. "Kurama, on the other hand, will need some looking after. I'd suggest keeping him in bed until the twins are born. He'll need his bandages changed regularly and his wounds kept clean, and he'll be sore for awhile."

"O-Okay," she stammered. "May I see him?" The psychic nodded, and Shiori went upstairs while the other three showed themselves out.

Kurama was sleeping soundly when Shiori came in. She hesitated, not wanting to disturb him in any way. Concern for him won though, and she carefully lifted the bedcovers, revealing her son's naked, beaten body. Numb, she took a step back, feeling as though she may cry. Biting her lip, she knelt down and kissed his forehead. "I'll never let anything bad ever happen to you again," she whispered to him. Knowing Kazuya would be missing her soon, she checked him over one more time, and then returned downstairs.

When he heard her leave, Kurama sat up and stared at the door. He sighed and shook his head. 'Don't make promises that are impossible to keep, Mother,' he thought sadly.


	23. Chapter XXIII

_Well then, recap: the twins are alright... need I say more? More Hiei for you all right here; I'll be gone in three days, don't know when I'll be back, so if you keep reviewing as you have been, I'll post at least two more chapters after this. And I'll try not to leave any cliffhangers- though that may be difficult from now on!_

* * *

Hiei was fighting a battle with himself. Since Kuronue had explained to him the rules of the in-between new ideas were springing into his mind. Part of him was open to the 'crossing over' idea. He could still check on Kurama and their children- it didn't sound so bad. But another part of him feared that unless he kept constant- or at least near-constant- surveillance over his Fox something catastrophic would happen. A silly fear, he knew, but he was unable to shake it off and clear his mind.

Apparently philosophy no longer managed to keep Kuronue fully occupied. Recently the Bat had adopted the habit of slipping in lectures of crossing over during his constant musing. It annoyed Hiei, but that part of him that was open to 'breaking the chain' listened, debating. In the end, however, paranoid Hiei always won, keeping the Jaganshi rooted to his vigil.

It was such a day when Kuronue was speaking of crossing over that the paranoid Hiei snapped. He asked the Chimera why he continued his pointless mission, when Hiei was in no mindset to listen. Kuronue had grown indignant. "Look at that sky," he'd said, gesturing wildly towards the enduring dusk. "Do you remember asking me if it's always like that? Do you want to know why your sky never changes? Did you not die at sunset? It never changes because _you_ won't let it change. You unnecessarily bind yourself to a life ended, and it's reflected in your surroundings. This isn't an afterlife, it's a rift. A rift that you created for yourself. It's pointless, Hiei. None of this will help Kurama."

"Shut up!" the fire demon growled. "Leave me. Everything you just said is ridiculous babble."

Kuronue narrowed his indigo eyes and his wings rustled irritably, but he kept silent. Instead of saying anything further, he turned and stalked away.

Hiei watched him until the Bat's tall form was no longer visible. The one side of him knew Kuronue was acting with pure intentions, merely wanting to help him. Then the other side argued that he had nothing to benefit from helping him. They'd only met here; it wasn't as though they were friends in life. Were this situation involving Kurama rather than Hiei, he wouldn't wonder at the Chimera's actions.

_Kurama. _He had to be the reason for Kuronue's insistence that Hiei cross over. He was _jealous. _Kurama was bearing Hiei's children. Maybe Kuronue had wanted children from Yoko. Now Hiei had a link to Kurama and their soon to be born family, and the Bat wanted to disconnect it. Perhaps he regretted passing his chain of such a link and didn't want Hiei to enjoy seizing the same opportunity now.

No. That was outlandish paranoia. Perhaps Kurama was the reason Kuronue was doing all of this, but to think he was acting out of jealousy or spite was ludicrous. Trying to think clearly, Hiei wondered what Kurama, if he was he able to see all this, would think. Knowing the Fox, he wouldn't want Hiei stuck in a limbo because of him. This 'rift,' if it truly was one, would cause him a great sense of guilt- the last thing in the world Hiei wanted to make Kurama feel. Maybe Kuronue was encouraging Hiei to move on because he knew that was what Kurama would do, and because the Fox was incapable of doing so, the Chimera was simply doing what a friend _should_ do.

The second theory was a lot more likely than the first. Perhaps he _was_ too obsessed with the affairs of the living world. Maybe he should begin listening to Kuronue's words more closely.

Suddenly beginning to feel the Bat's absence, he reluctantly abandoned his post to search for him. He noticed a change in his in-between's appearance. Hadn't the city appeared larger, gloomier, before? Weren't the buildings more imposing when he'd first arrived? Hadn't everything been more dark and gray? Perhaps he'd imagined it all. Or maybe it'd simply changed without his noticing.

To his surprise he found an end to the city, though he was sure last time he'd explored it it'd just gone on and on. The wall, to his annoyance, continued, but its harshness was softened by a vast field (not unlike his own little park) bordered by a forest. Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to investigate.

Among the trees he saw the silhouette of someone, assuming it to be Kuronue. No, not Kuronue, too short. "Who's there?" he called warily, slowly approaching the shadow. Kuronue was the only one who came to his in-between. Who was this person?

He now stood close enough to see the stranger, make out its features. _Her_ features. Hiei widened his eyes, shocked.

A woman. She was short, of a petite build, and was clad in an icy blue kimono. Long aqua hair fell to the small of her back, tied in place by a crisp white ribbon. Her skin was like ivory, her eyes two large garnets… like _his._

For a moment he was unable to conjure any words. Finally, he managed to get one out: "Yukina."

She looked at him for the briefest of seconds, recognition flooding her eyes. "Hiei," she said softly, giving him a small smile, sad and happy at the same time. A tear gem fell to the grass by her feet. Then she disappeared.

Hiei raised his eyebrows. That wasn't Yukina's voice. He'd heard it somewhere… a long time ago…. He rushed to where she'd stood. There was no evidence of what he'd seen. What sort of phantom was this?

No, not a phantom. He picked up the tear gem, holding it between his index and middle fingers. She was real.

The most probable explanation was that their realms had momentarily clashed- his in-between and her world. He thought it over while returning to his Lake. That had to be it.

But why hadn't she stayed? Kuronue never disappeared like that.

If he crossed over, he'd be able to see her….

The Jaganshi shook his head. He would not be so easily tempted by mirages. Not even by… his own mother.


	24. Chapter XXIV

_Well, I must be brief: this'll be the last update for now because I'll be gone the morning after next. So enjoy this chapter, because I don't know when you'll see the next one, okay? Thought I'd better clarify something though- Kuronue's motive for the whole "crossing over" talk is exactly as Hiei theorized in the previous chapter; no, not the jealous theory, the one about doing it because he's Kurama's friend and Kurama would want Hiei to do it. No conspiracy, no questionable motives, just the purest of intentions.  
Anyways, I hope I haven't left off at a cruel part or anything, I hope this tides you over till next I update, and please leave me some commentary on this, 'kay? Later._

* * *

"Take my advice," Yusuke grumbled. "Never get married." 

"Huh?" Kuwabara gave him a weird look. "You're not married yet."

"Don't remind me. All this planning for the wedding is a pain in the ass. If I hear one more giggle over how 'cute' or 'perfect' something is I'll go crazy."

"Are they calling everything 'adorable' and 'precious' also?" Kurama asked.

"No, why? Or do I want to know?"

"I told Botan and Keiko they could help me choose baby clothes and such." He shook his head. "Now they've recruited my mother and Yukina- and Shizuru, I believe, for the more physical work- into taking over all things baby-related."

"What are they doing?"

"You didn't see on the way in? They're all in the nursery painting, or something like that."

"You're letting them do everything? You don't want to do anything?"

"They're not doing everything. I've been looking through the different selections with them and have final say over everything. I chose what color the babies' room will be, what furniture…." He shrugged. "Mother insisted I stay in bed today though. She thinks I need to rest."

"You're healing nicely," Yusuke offered. Kurama's wounds were nowhere near as nasty as they'd originally been: most of his bruises had faded, and the majority of the cuts were healed.

Kurama shifted into a seating position, wincing while he did. "I'm still rather sore," he admitted. "How is the wedding planning?"

Yusuke pulled a face. "Keiko wants and _outdoor_ wedding. In the _countryside. _I _hate_ the countryside!"

"Should have thought about that before you proposed to her, Urameshi."

"When do you plan to have it?" Kurama asked.

He shrugged. "Well, we're planning to wait until after you've had the twins."

The redhead gave him a startled look. "What? That's, um, that's okay, really. I wouldn't want to be a hindrance to your plans."

"No problem," Yusuke said, ignoring Kurama's excuses. "We really want you to be there." Kurama nodded half-heartedly, smiling nervously.

There was a knock at the door and Shizuru came in. "Hey Kurama, how's lactation treating you?"

He gave her a stricken expression. "M-Mother told you I began to…?" She nodded.

"What's that word you said?" Yusuke asked.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Were you smoking on the roof when they taught that class?"

Kurama turned pink. "Ah, Yusuke, lactation is how mammals feed their offspring."

Yusuke still seemed puzzled. Then Kuwabara chimed in. "What, you mean breast feeding?"

The Fox widened his eyes, debating whether or not to hide under the covers. "Wait, Fox-boy, you're gonna breast feed? Don't you kind of need a _chest_ to do that?"

He gave Shizuru a lethal glare, then muttered, "I, um, kind of have one now, Yusuke. Shizuru, have you any other purpose of being in here?"

She tried to suppress her laughter. "Sorry, but everyone else planned on gaining up on you later to ask the same thing. I thought I'd spare you."

"What _are_ you doing here anyhow?" Kuwabara asked her, while he and Yusuke stared at Kurama, trying to detect any sign of cleavage.

"I assembled the cribs. It's soothing. Don't give me that look."

"What do you mean, you _kind_ of have one?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

His face felt like it was on fire. "I, it- it kind of just appeared one day. I woke up and it was there…." He received blank stares. Kurama sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, showing them.

The two stared, engrossed. Their friend's chest, normally flat, had swollen. It wasn't that large by any means, but to them it still looked… strange. Curious, Yusuke reached out and poked it, making Kurama flinch. "It's squishy," he commented.

"Um, yes," he said, buttoning his shirt back up.

"So when they're born you'll start giving milk?"

"Actually, I've already begun to produce it." He really wished Yusuke would stop asking questions. For once, Kurama was in no mood to educate.

Yusuke apparently didn't realize that. "So if I squeezed you'd give off milk?" He couldn't resist asking, he was feeling mischievous.

"You could," Kurama replied shortly. "But all you'd pull back would be a bloody stump." The mischievous feeling quickly disappeared.

"They're going to be powerful demons," Shizuru said. "You can sense it in their youki." The twins had begun emitting unusually strong youki for being fetuses, whereas no one had sensed Kurama's in months.

"Well, yeah," her brother commented. "Look who their parents are. Hey Kurama, you'll teach them to use their powers, right?"

"What?" The question had caught him off guard. "Well, yes, they'll learn to use their abilities. I doubt Hiei would want them to be raised as humans."

"So you are going to teach them?"

He slowly nodded. "They will receive proper training."

"What are you going to name them?"

"Um, I don't know yet." Kurama didn't want to discuss all of this right now. "I don't even know their genders yet."

"Leave him alone, guys," Shizuru reprimanded, sensing his discomfort. "He's got another month to think about it." Another month. That reminded him…. "Actually, I was sent to tell you guys that we're done. Your mom wants to see what you think."

"You're just _now_ getting around to telling us?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama got out of bed (slowly, as moving was still somewhat painful) and allowed Shizuru to lead him down to the end of the hall, to what had been the guest bedroom.

Instantly he was surrounded by feminine voices and hands feeling his belly. "What do you think, Kurama?" He looked at Botan and fought the impulse to laugh, for the ferry girl had paint on her nose matching her hair.

The Kitsune looked around the room. "It looks… great," he managed. They'd really done a great job. The walls had been painted a pale blue with sparkling white trim on the windows and door frame. Curtains the same soft yellow one may find in the dawn or in the petals of spring flowers hung at every window. Shiori had influenced him to agree on having the cribs and all the other furniture to match- white with pastel roses colored pink and yellow. Someone had made the cribs, both with lavender bedding. He smiled at his mother and her helpers. "Thank you."

The next few minutes were spent exploring the room. "Hey, Fox-boy," Yusuke called, opening a dresser drawer. "What are you going to do with these if they're both boys?"

Shiori saw the source of his question and raised an eyebrow. "You know, Yusuke, boys can wear pink clothing." Her own son had no problem wearing the color- a good thing, as she didn't know what would have happened had he refused to wear the school uniform.

Kurama laughed. "I would prefer not to limit my children to gender taboos established by a narrow-minded society." What else would they expect from him? He, after all, had fallen in love with another man, something many members of society sadly viewed as being 'unnatural,' 'wrong,' or 'perverted'. Even his own body had chosen to break the rules of sex.

"I see the genius is returning to normal," Yusuke muttered sarcastically. The redhead smiled to himself.

"So, uh, Kurama," Botan carefully ventured, "how do you manage to lactate anyway?"

"What are you writing?" Shiori asked.

"Nothing important," he replied. A lie, as it actually was of extreme importance.

"Did you have enough to eat?"

Kurama nodded. "Thank you," he added. "The nursery's beautiful."

She smiled. Then everything went quiet again. "If it's not an intrusion, may I read what you're writing?"

He frowned and at first didn't answer. Then he managed a small, tight-lipped smile. "I promise, you'll read it soon, when the time is right. Not right now though." He returned to writing.

"Oh. Okay." She watched him, sitting up in bed, using his belly as a makeshift table, while trying to think of something to keep the talk flowing. "Um, have you thought about cutting your hair after the babies are born?" Kurama blinked and gave her an appalled look. "It's getting rather long," she added, trying to lead him into discussion.

The Fox twisted a strand around his finger and looked at it. "I believe the hormones may have added a few inches to it. However, it was already long before that- for several years- and you never complained. I prefer to wear it long rather than short. And to tell you the truth, if one or both twins are boys, I kind of hope they won't cut theirs either when they're older."

Shiori hadn't realized he was so zealous about the length of his hair. "All right, if you're happier with it long." She really had no problem with it- she actually liked his long hair. She'd simply been trying to keep him talking. Kurama sensed that was the reason, but wasn't in the mood to humor her at the moment. He felt starved for time, and wanted- no, _needed_ to finish writing. The content, in his view, was absolutely crucial.

"Have you picked out any names yet?"

The redhead nodded. "I have a few ideas I like."

"Oh. Um, have you tended your wounds today?"

"Mother, I'm not due for another month. You needn't keep constant watch over me."

His tone was as gentle as ever, but to her it felt like a slap across the face. Kurama's behavior lately mystified her. While normally he was easily warm and sociable, he'd recently taken to isolating himself from everyone, doing who knew what. She thought it a small miracle he still voluntarily accepted the company of his friends. Though he remained affectionate toward her, he apparently had no desire to communicate with her much, and at times treated her in a near-cool manner. He hadn't behaved this withdrawn from her since before everything had come out in the open between them. It concerned her.

And confused her. Since Genkai and she had urged him into bed rest she had opted to work from home so as to keep an eye on him. Usually late in the morning she'd help him downstairs to the greenhouse and he'd relax in there a few hours, either reading or writing whatever it was he put in that notebook. They would then eat lunch, but she did most of the conversing. After that he would disappear until the evening, when he'd be present at dinner and afterward in the living room with the family, though he never said much.

"Um, okay then, Suichi," she said, trying to remain cheerful. She got off the bed and forced a smile. "I've, um, I have some paperwork to do, okay? I'll come back up to say good night." Then she hastily left the room.

Kurama watched her go, cursing himself as he did. He'd evidently hurt her, though she tried hiding it. What right had he to do that? She'd done nothing but good to him. All she wanted was his companionship, his affection. Not too high a price, considering everything she'd done for him.

The Fox sighed and resumed writing, wishing he had more time. He felt so stressed, everything was rushing by too fast.


	25. Chapter XXV

_So sorry, comrades, but I'm a little spent for time right now- which is why I haven't been able to update until now, even though I've been back for about two weeks (so sorry about that, by the way!)- so I can't afford my customary greetings and the like- just this cheap little form greeting that I'm gonna put in the header of all my updates today, damn me. I will return to you all as soon as I can- probably sometime this weekend, hopefully, or maybe even tomorrow night- but until then, please enjoy this update._

* * *

Shiori put down the morning newspaper and nearly jumped out of her seat when she came face-to-face with Kurama. "Um, hello," she said. "How are you?"

"Fine," he immediately replied. "And you?"

"I'm… just reading the paper." He nodded and sat on the floor next to her chair, not saying anything, with his head leaning against her leg.

His behavior didn't startle her. About three weeks prior Kurama had suddenly abandoned the icy personality he'd temporarily adopted, and resumed being warm and cheerful toward everyone he encountered, and then some. It was as though he would latch onto the nearest person and not leave them alone until someone new came by. Until evening fell, Shiori would find herself constantly accompanied by her son no matter what activity she was doing. He would leave her around dinner to haunt Suichi or Kazuya for a few hours, but by the end of the night would always find his way back to her.

The only other time she found a moment to herself was while he was sleeping. He slept a lot. There were times where he'd be in the middle of something and would fall asleep, and sometimes not wake up for several hours. Those were Shiori's most productive hours while working in her office, when she was free from concern for Kurama. He'd gone from almost complete isolation to constantly seeking interaction, doing a 180-degree turn in his behavior, in the blink of an eye.

She glanced over at him and noticed he looked troubled. "Suichi, are you alright?" she asked.

He visibly jumped and his eyes darted wildly about the room. "Um, I'm fine," he answered hastily. "It's nothing."

That didn't convince her. "What is it?" she asked nervously. Kurama was hastily approaching the end of his ninth month, thus creating a sense of apprehension in the home. Everyone kept an eye on him, fearing he may go into labor anytime. The Fox had grown so large movement was difficult, and he spent most of the time in discomfort. Shiori couldn't help but feel a little guilty- as there was little she could do for him.

Kurama blushed. "Um, it's, ah…" he trailed off, unable to look her in the eye.

"Yes? It's what?"

"Uh, my, um…" he mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"My, um, my… birth canal. It's um, beginning to open." He stared at a nonexistent stain on the carpet.

Her heart skipped a beat. "W-What?" she stammered. "Are you okay?"

Still unable to look at her, he nodded slowly. "I'm fine," he stated shakily. "It just hurts a little, and I'm bleeding some." He heaved a sigh. "As fair warning, I should go into labor within the next few days."

"Yes, I know-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed how bright her son's eyes were. Upon closer inspection, she realized he was trying not to cry. "What's wrong?" she exclaimed.

The Fox turned his face away and wiped his eyes. "Nothing," he muttered.

"I can tell something has upset you." She gently held his jaw and forced him to meet her gaze. Alarm plagued her when she saw the pure terror in his eyes. Then it dawned on her. "Suichi, are you afraid of what will happen?"

"What?" he sputtered, feigning shock. "No. **No. **Why would you ask such a question?"

"You're scared to death. I can see it." Shiori paused to examine her son. "You're trembling! Why are you so frightened? Everything will be fine." Kurama cradled his head in his hands, refusing to look at her. "Don't be afraid," she said, rubbing his back. "The labor may hurt, but it'll only be a short while, and I'll be with you, okay? And this time next week, you'll have two little babies of your own. You don't need to be scared, okay?"

Kurama forced himself to smile, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Yes," he said, pretending to sound calm. "All right."

She could see he was still very nervous. "It'll be fine," she said, patting his back. Then he caught her off guard by jumping up (quite swiftly, considering his physical state) and giving her a big hug.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Um, how about I make us lunch, okay?" He disappeared into the kitchen, successfully masking his previous mood.

That had been three days ago. Since Kurama had told them labor wasn't far off, neither Shiori nor Kazuya were able to rest easy. One or the other kept the redhead in sight constantly, sometimes even while he slept. Not a hard task, as Kurama had maintained his clingy behavior. So far, nothing had happened, though occasionally the Fox would do something that betrayed his nervousness. Often they found him in the nursery, doing something like taking out all the baby clothes only to refold them and put them back in a different order. Or at times, he'd simply sit there and look at everything, an odd expression upon his face that neither of them was able to decipher.

Shiori was preparing dinner when she heard both Suichi and Kurama yelling from the second floor. She and Kazuya rushed upstairs, finding the two boys in Kurama's bedroom. Suichi stood helplessly by the bed, looking to be at a loss as to what to do, while the redhead was huddled on the floor. "What's wrong?" Kazuya asked, though he had a terrible inkling he already knew.

The older boy looked up, body shaking, eyes brimming with fear. "It-" he stammered, his voice barely a whisper, "it's time."

For a moment no one could move, still absorbing what he'd just said. Suichi managed to snap out of it first. "Uh, shouldn't we be taking him to Genkai now?"

Kazuya nodded. "I'll start the car," he said shakily, quickly disappearing.

"Can you walk?" Shiori asked her son. He nodded. "All right. Don't worry; everything's going to be okay." She took a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Kurama's trembling frame. "Everything will be fine," she said firmly, rubbing his back soothingly. "Here we go."

"I love you, Mother," he said suddenly. Shiori smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I love you, too." She and Suichi helped him downstairs and into the waiting car, Suichi taking the front passenger seat while Shiori accompanied Kurama in the back. The Fox clutched his belly and uttered a pained cry. Shiori wrapped her arms around him and held his hand. "Shh… this'll all be over soon." She meant it to be reassuring, but he tensed and gripped her hand so tightly it was painful.

Kazuya watched them in the rearview mirror and pulled out of the driveway. "Hang on, Suichi," he murmured.


	26. Chapter XXVI

_Ugh, sorry people, that I haven't updated as quickly as I thought I would. School's been tying me up more than I would have thought- it didn't do this to me last year. Eh, oh well. And now the festival's coming up and that'll tie me up even more for about two months, so updates may be irregular for a little bit, sorry._

_Well then, it's finally time for Kurama to have the babies, yes? Well, read on then..._

* * *

"Yusuke?" He looked up and locked eyes with Koenma. "Where is Kurama?"

The boy pointed behind him. "Right through that door."

"I was informed his time has come?"

"No Koenma, I had you come here for tea," Genkai answered sarcastically, emerging into the hallway. "He's in here."

The godling nodded. "Botan, the others are on their way?"

She nodded. Koenma had summoned her, telling her to find everyone and tell them to report to the Temple. He hadn't told her why; only when she'd arrived there herself had she discovered Kurama was in labor. The ferry girl supposed he thought everyone should be there, to support the Fox. Gods knew Kurama had suffered more than anyone that decent of a person should ever have to experience; he could use all the encouragement they could offer.

Koenma entered the room and observed the scene before him. Kurama was on the bed, lying on his side, clad in a garment similar to a hospital gown. His hair spilt over the crisp white material of the bedding like fresh blood on pure snow. Koenma shuddered at the comparison. He watched his friend: writhing, groaning, his body unusually pale and coated in a light sweat. On one side of the bed was his step-brother, rubbing the Fox's back while taking instructions from Yukina. To the other side were Kurama's mother and step-father, both sitting by the bed, the former holding her son's hand and smoothing the hair out of his face. Both appeared very worried. They looked up while he approached.

"Mrs. Hatanaka?" He extended his hand. "I'm Koenma."

Shiori took his hand and shook it. "Yes, I've heard of you. I'm glad we could finally meet."

Kurama shifted and met the godling's gaze. Solemn green eyes stared at brown ones for several moments, unblinking, until the Fox squeezed his shut and cried out as a contraction wracked his body in pain. "How much longer?" he asked hoarsely.

Genkai gently spread his legs and discreetly checked to see how far he'd dilated. "You're almost ready."

He whimpered and clawed feebly at the bed sheets. "It hurts."

"Hang in there, Suichi," Shiori said reassuringly. "It'll all be over soon."

Koenma heaved a sigh and took a seat, watching Kurama. Months before, he'd instructed Genkai to notify him immediately when the Kitsune's time came. When the psychic had alerted him that Kurama's water broke, he'd ordered Botan to gather their friends and bring them to the Temple. He had his reasons.

"_Ohh!_"His friend's yelps jerked the godling from his thoughts. Kurama had bolted upright, digging his fingers into his hands until blood was drawn, his entire body quivering. "Ahh!" he sobbed, "it hurts!" Though he'd vowed to himself that he wouldn't scream that resolution seemed childishly naïve now that he was met with the reality of the ordeal.

The occupants of the hallway listened to their friend's cries and shuddered. By now, the Kuwabaras had arrived, sitting down next to Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan. Yusuke cringed: being closest to the door, he could hear Kurama clearer than the others could. "We are _not_ having kids anytime soon," he muttered to Keiko.

From his spot in the corner, Koenma watched the rest of the room bustle with activity. Genkai telling Kurama to push. Kurama obeying, screaming, and trying to breathe correctly at the same time. The redhead's family doing their best to comfort him. Yukina gathering towels and hot water and other miscellaneous items. "How far is he, Genkai?"

"The first baby is on its way," she answered before returning to coaching the Fox.

"Kurama." He groaned but moved his head to show he'd heard. "Do you want them to come in now?" Koenma received a nod.

Koenma went into the hallway and almost tripped over Yusuke. "What's going on?" he asked his employer.

"Kurama wants you in there," he said, tensing upon hearing an ear-splitting scream.

"Will he be alright?" Botan asked him. She knew it was only childbirth, but it sounded as though Kurama was being killed.

The godling didn't answer, just motioned for them to come inside.

By now Kurama was a sweaty mess, his face blotchy and red, and his hair in complete disarray. He was hunched over, huffing and puffing, while his mother helped prop him up. "Hey," Kuwabara said softly, startled by his friend's appearance. It was strange to see, as Kurama was normally a very neat person. "How're you holding up?"

He'd only half-heard Kuwabara's question. His brain was beginning to feel sluggish. Kurama was too tired to even force a smile. "I've had better days," he said weakly. Then his entire body went rigid, his face contorting in pain. "_OH MY GODS!_" he shrieked. It felt like he was being torn apart!

"It's almost out," Genkai murmured. "Yukina, be ready. Kurama, _push!_"

_"I CAN'T!"_

"Hang in there, Suichi," Shiori whispered soothingly. "You're almost there." Kurama whimpered, taking deep breaths, gripping her hand so tightly it was a wonder he didn't break it. His vision grew darker, blurrier; his head throbbed; he could feel his loins grow thick as the baby passed through. He clutched the sheets in his fists and screamed until he was sure his lungs would burst.

"_OH GODS IT HURTS!_" he bawled, tears streaming down his face. "_GET IT OUT!"_

"I see the head!" Genkai shouted. "Give one more good push and it'll be out!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara made the mistake of looking up as the baby crowned. Kuwabara grimaced but managed to control himself. Unlike Yusuke. The Detective turned green and had to look away. "Holy shit!" he muttered under his breath. "Oh man, Keiko, we are _so _not having kids anytime soon!"

Suichi stared at the thing emerging from between his brother's legs, completely horrified. That looked so painful, and Kurama looked so miserable… "Dad..?"

"He'll be fine," Kazuya reassured his son. He was only thankful he was by Kurama's head.

Kurama fell back on the bed and groaned as the baby slid out. He lay still, exhausted. To think, he was only half-way done, and already he was drowning in a sea of agony. He felt…strange. Cold. It was difficult to move, as though he lay under water. "What's happening?" he murmured dimly. "I don't hear any-"

He was cut off by a new cry, the squalling of an infant. Tears filled his eyes, but he was too weak to sit up and try to see. He felt someone squeeze his hand and a moment later saw his mother smiling down at him. "It's a girl," she said. "Good job, Suichi."

He found the strength to smile back. "I love you, Mother," he said for the umpteenth time that day. The smile, however, was replaced by a grimace while he thrashed about in the bed. There was still another baby to deliver. "Oh gods, make it stop," he muttered weakly, somewhat delirious.

Shiori frowned. Kurama had suddenly grown extremely pale and his eyes had become cloudy. She prayed the second child would arrive swiftly so her son could rest; he already looked exhausted as it was.

Yukina cleaned up the baby while the others crowded around. "She's beautiful!" The child looked up at her through large, lovely oval-shaped emerald eyes set in a heart-shaped face. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the baby's hair. "What's this?" She held up a few strands, black with aqua streaks. Yusuke and Botan paled when they saw. Had the child inherited ice maiden traits from Hiei's gene pool?

Kurama was strangely quiet while delivering the second child. He lay almost completely still, writhing when a contraction came, whimpering and crying out softly. Shiori bit her lip and bathed the Fox's face with a cool, damp cloth. This baby was obviously harder on his body than the previous.

Koenma watched Kurama struggle to birth his second child and heaved a sigh. He rose and approached the group huddled around the baby girl, frowning when he noticed her aqua streaks. "Ahem, Botan." The ferry girl turned around to face him. "May I have a word with you in the hall?"

The Fox uttered a high-pitched shriek as the second baby came out. "What is it?" he asked softly when he heard it cry.

"It's a boy," Shiori informed him. He nodded weakly and set to delivering the afterbirth. When he was finished Genkai told him to rest, then disappeared into the hall. Kurama lay back on the pillows his mother had propped up for him, feeling very dizzy. He tried to move his arm only to discover he couldn't. He was too weak to move anything.

'So, this is it,' he thought.

"Oh!" Yukina cried, startled. She'd given the little girl to Keiko while cleaning up the boy. The girl had begun to wail and they'd heard something clatter to the floor. She looked down and widened her eyes. A pile of small, round objects had spilt onto the ground.

"What are those?" Kuwabara asked, stooping down and picking up a handful.

"What!" the ice maiden exclaimed, taking one and examining it. "It's a tear gem" she said. She furrowed her brow. "What's going on?"

Yusuke stared, and then looked back at Kurama. "Shit!" he cursed. He approached the Fox's bedside. "Kurama."

"Yes, Yusuke?" Kurama said quietly, not moving, not even opening his eyes. Yusuke frowned; the Fox must be very tired.

"The girl's crying tear gems."

"W-What?" Kurama tried to get up but fell back on the bed. Yusuke noticed then just how weak his friend looked. His skin was so pale it was translucent; Yusuke could see the veins beneath. His eyes, intensified by the dark circles beneath them, had a glassy look to them. His breathing sounded harsh and labored.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He received an obviously forced, pained smile. "Of course, I'm just tired. What do you mean she's crying tear gems?"

"I mean that's exactly what she's doing. That's not important right now; are you sure you're okay?"

"Yusuke," he said in a very soft, very distant voice, "don't worry for me. I told you, I'm fi-"

Kurama broke off. He became silent, his eyes rolled back into his head, and his entire body went limp. "Kurama?" Yusuke said, trying to rouse the Fox. He met Shiori and Kazuya's worried eyes. "I-I think he fainted." He shook his friend, harder this time. "Kurama?" He fetched a glass of water and poured it over the redhead's face. "Kurama? Hey, Fox-boy! Wake up!" Kurama remained unconscious.

Kazuya bent over and held his fingers to his stepson's neck. Kurama's pulse was beating very rapidly.

"What's going on?" Shizuru asked, noticing the distressed three surrounding Kurama's bed.

"He fainted," Yusuke said. "And he's not waking up." Yukina ceased puzzling over the baby girl and rushed to the bed, examining him. She raised her eyebrows when she observed Kurama's appearance.

"Hey, should he look like that?" Kuwabara asked.

A choked sob drew their attention behind them. Koenma, Genkai, and Botan had returned from the hall. The ferry girl was crying, while the godling and the psychic looked grim. "What's wrong, Botan?" Keiko asked. But Botan merely hid her face and bawled harder.

"Genkai, Kurama fainted, and-" Yusuke broke off when he noticed her and Koenma's expressions. "What's going on?" he asked warily.

"You should probably tell them now," the psychic told Koenma.

"Tell us what?" Kuwabara asked, not liking the looks on their faces.

Koenma sighed. "Mrs. Hatanaka, first off, I'm not all-powerful. I may be the one who assigns people to their destinations, but I don't assign their fates. People control their own lives, though sometimes I wish-"

"Cut the crap," Yusuke interrupted. "What's wrong with Kurama?"

The godling heaved another sigh, looking very unhappy. Then, looking at the floor, he said:

"Kurama's dying. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Hatanaka."


	27. Chapter XXVII

_Hey guys, long time no update, and I apologize about that, really. I haven't really had the time between school and festival. I don't really even have time tonight- it's 8:30 here right now and I haven't even eaten dinner, plus I still have a bit of physics homework to finish up. And to the readers of "_Inversed" and"Was It Out of Pity?"_, I apologize again, but I don't think I will have the next chapters of those up until tomorrow, because I don't really have time right now. I'm really sorry about that. _

_Anyways, Kurama's dying, you know that, but I suppose an explanation is in order, right? Well, here you go. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough, but in case you don't, this chapter is a flashback. Please review, and I will **really** try to make a little time to continue updating this and my other stories from now on if I can help it. _

* * *

"Kurama, we have your test results. There's something you should know." 

Koenma paused, scratching his neck nervously. It occurred to Kurama that both George and the doctor oni also appeared nervous. "What is it?" he asked the godling wearily. Judging from their behavior he supposed something was wrong. Though he doubted it mattered if anything was wrong with him; he certainly didn't care. He cared for little, if anything, these days.

"Perhaps you should sit down," he suggested.

Kurama remained standing. "What is it?" he repeated. "What should I know?"

"Well, um, ah… Kurama, you're aware that when Yoko reproduce, they do so more, uh, non-traditionally- than most other youki? The, um, laws of nature and, ah, gender, don't apply so strictly-"

"I'm aware of my species' reproductive customs," Kurama cut in impatiently. "Where are you going with this?"

"Kurama," the doctor oni jumped in. "I analyzed your test results, and came to a very interesting conclusion. You've been ill lately, correct?"

"Yes." Since the funeral, he'd been feeling worse and worse. There were days he didn't even get out of bed, incapable of facing the day both physically and emotionally.

"Vomiting?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes." Lately he wasn't able to keep much down, losing weight as a result. His parents wanted him to see a doctor, or a dietician, or a therapist- anything.

"How often?"

"P-Pretty often," Kurama replied uncertainly. "Almost everything I eat comes back up. Sometimes I get sick-"

"Multiple times a day?"

"Yes." He furrowed his brow. "Why do you ask?" Though a theory was already forming in his mind….

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of a way to soften the blow. Kurama, according to the test results, you're pregnant."

Kurama paled; he'd been afraid of that. He grew dizzy and swayed a little, grabbing Koenma's desk to keep from falling. "I think I'll sit down now," he muttered. George quickly provided a chair and helped the Fox into it. "You're sure?" he asked weakly.

"All signs point to it," the doctor said. Kurama bent over, head between his knees, apparently letting the information soak in. His eyes widened and he gasped, then he cradled his head in his arms and began to cry.

"He knew!" a muffled sob came. "Oh gods, he knew, and he didn't tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" Koenma asked.

The Fox raised his head, eyes red and puffy. "Hiei. Lately he's been- had been"- the expression he made while correcting himself was one of absolute heartbreak- "acting so strangely toward me. Questioning me about my health…" Kurama looked like he was about to throw up. "Why didn't he tell me?" He covered his face, his entire body shaking.

Koenma pondered how it was possible that Hiei could know before Kurama. Then it dawned on him: The Jagan.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Kurama, if you'll excuse us for a moment. Gentlemen?" He, Koenma, and George disappeared out of the room for several minutes, leaving Kurama to debate over why Hiei hadn't informed him that they were expecting. He didn't even notice when the three came back in.

"Kurama." Koenma broke his train of thought. "The doctor's shared something else with me. Um…."

Said doctor jumped back in. "It's my understating that Yoko don't normally go into their first fertile heat until they're approximately a century old, sometimes even older.

"Yes, b-but biologically I'm a human now-well, mostly." Normally the bodies of human males weren't equipped with wombs. "This body ages differently."

"True. A human body altered by the Fox youki it carries. Youki that is so low it's barely detectable. And a body not in the best state or health."

He frowned. "From what I know about procreation among my people, the mother's youki usually decreases while she carries kits."

"But yours is alarmingly low, and you're not even that far along."

Kurama bit his lip. "That must be due to my, ah, recent psychological status." He unconsciously glanced at his arm, where the cuts were. Could that harm the baby in any form? He made a mental note to cease that habit immediately, regardless of how addictive it'd grown. Perhaps if he took up another, less harmful vice in place of it… "I could make some changes-"

"A good idea, but I doubt your depression is the source of this. Your body is human, but this child is not. That life inside you is pure demon- most likely very powerful, looking at its parentage. Had Hiei impregnated your pure demonic form this would be no problem. But he didn't, and I believe your human body simply isn't capable of sustaining both the fetus and yourself. No harm will come to the baby, but it could drain you of your life force- much in the manner of a parasite. In all likelihood, it would kill you." He paused to look for a reaction. When Kurama's features remained unchanged, he continued. "Keeping this in mind, I believe it wisest- and best for you- if you aborted the pregnancy."

The redhead gasped and gave the oni a stricken look. "You're telling me to _kill_ it? Mine and Hiei's _child_?"

"Please understand. This child will drain you. It will feed off you until there is nothing left. I don't even want to imagine what will happen if you're carrying multiple kits. Either way, you won't survive the pregnancy. You'll die giving birth."

"So- so you want me to kill the baby?" Kurama shook his head. "I can't do that."

"_What!_" Koenma exclaimed. "What do you mean, you can't? You'll die if you don't; you have to abort this baby!"

"I can't," he repeated firmly. "Hiei died saving this child and me. I won't destroy it."

Koenma couldn't believe his ears. The Fox had abandoned all reason. "Kurama, don't be foolish. Abort this baby."

"No."

"Kurama, I _order_ you to abort this baby!"

The Kitsune immediately looked up and stared at Koenma, eyes blazing. "You would dare to order me to destroy the last bit of Hiei I have left?" he snarled. "I won't do it!"

He raised his eyebrows. "You're directly defying an order _I _gave you?"

Kurama rose to his feet, staring at the prince defiantly. "Yes, I am."

"Are you deaf! That thing will _kill_ you if you continue to carry it. You'll _die_."

"Hiei died to save this _'thing'_ and I!" he snapped. "To do what you're proposing would be blasphemy to that sacrifice."

"And discarding your own life isn't?" Koenma retorted. "I'm sure Hiei was more concerned about saving your life that the child's."

"How would you know!" Kurama spat. "_You_ sent him on that ridiculous mission to begin with! At least now I can repent for my part in his death."

Guilt. Kurama was going to kill himself because of his guilt. The godling did his best to remain calm. "So, you're refusing to follow my orders, even thought you realize that doing so if almost guaranteed suicide?"

"Yes," Kurama replied stubbornly. "I won't kill this baby. If I die carrying it, then so be it."

Koenma sighed, unsure of what to do. "Please Kurama, be reasonable. Think of the consequences if you act on this. Your friends, you family… just think how they'll feel if you do this." He paused and studied the Fox, then continued. "You're hurting right now, that's understandable. It's clouded your judgment; it clearly hasn't occurred to you yet just how much this decision will affect you. This is life or death." Kurama continued staring at him defiantly. "Kurama, the grief is still fresh. In a month or two you'll have come to your senses and realize that what I'm telling you is true, that you're behaving too rash. Now we can take you down to the doctor's clinic today and conduct the procedure-"

"_No!_" the Fox screamed, infuriated by the mere fact that Koenma was even _suggesting_ this. He stormed out of the room.

"Don't do this Kurama!" Koenma frantically shouted after him. "You're being foolish!"

"This is my choice and I'll defend it with my last breath!" was the enraged, indignant reply.

* * *

_When I finished writing this chapter and read it over I realized that it kind of sounds like I'm attacking anyone who supports and/or has had an abortion. Please, be assured that that is not my intention at all. Personally, I believe that such a thing is a private decision and people shouldn't be persecuted over it. When a person chooses to have an abortion, it's for their own personal reasons. I can't stand it when somebody says that someone who has had an abortion is a murderer and/or a whore- I thinkthe woman must haveput a lot of time and thinking into the matter, feels that the abortion was her last and possibly only choice, probably feels bad enough even though it was necessary, and people who stand there, pointing fingers and hissing accusations at her, ought to betaken out in the middle of the street and shot, really._

_The only form of abortion that I cannot tolerate- and everyone I've talked to, be they pro-life or pro-choice, have had an abortion or not, agrees with me on this- is when the person chooses to do so as a form of birth control in place of a condom or the pill of whatever.  
__  
Well, there you go, a brief look at my views on abortion. I onlyshared all of this with you because, again, I didn't want this chapter to look as though I was persecuting anyone who has had an abortion. This is just how I think Kurama, especially given all the circumstances, would behave is all._


	28. Chapter XXVIII

_Right then... Kurama's dying; we now know the reason. Now let us come back to the present, in the delivery room, and see how this all plays out then, shall we?_

* * *

After relating all of this Koenma paused, allowing Shiori time to absorb everything he'd just said. "Mrs. Hatanaka, I tried to convince Kurama to abort the pregnancy. I was half-tempted to hold him down myself and force him to…" he trailed off, looking very upset. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want it this way, but in the end, it was his choice. I wish I could have talked him out of it." 

"You wouldn't have been able to," a soft, weak voice spoke up in the direction of Kurama's bed. "This was my decision." The Fox had come to, watching them intently.

Shiori looked at him. His eyes were the only part of his body that looked alive. She could feel her own becoming very moist. Dying. He was dying. Why hadn't she sensed something was wrong?

"Don't cry," he said. "Please. That's the last thing I want you to do." She ignored him and burst into tears. He began to silently weep himself. Kurama wasn't sad for himself, he'd chosen his fate, but he hated to see her unhappy.

"How long do you think he has?" Kazuya quietly asked.

"I don't know," Genkai answered. "He may live for a few days if he's lucky."

Yusuke overheard and blanched. "Let's get out of here for a bit," he muttered to his friends. "Let's give him some time with his family." No one was about to protest. They quietly slipped out of the room.

"Genkai," Kurama said softly. "May I see my children?" The psychic nodded and brought the blanket-swaddled newborns over to the bed. Suichi, seeing Kurama was too weak to sit up himself, propped him up so he could see.

The Fox carefully examined his children, first one, and then the other. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the aqua streaks in his daughter's hair. He glanced nervously at Yukina, but the ice maiden currently had her back turned to him, busy in some task. Surely, she was curious? He looked at the boy and found himself staring into Hiei's eyes. The only difference was that these eyes were vulpine-shaped. The hair was red like his, with a pattern of ebony similar to the shape of his dear Jaganshi's starburst. Upon closer inspection of the two he silently laughed. 'I see Yoko Kurama had to have a say too.' Indeed, the girl had little flecks of gold in her eyes while the edges of the boy's red strands sported some silver highlights. He smiled, completely satisfied. The two were a perfect blend of his and Hiei's contrasting bloodlines.

"Um, they're beautiful" Suichi said. "Are you okay?" Kurama had tears in his eyes.

Kurama nodded, too choked up to speak. He hugged both babies close to him and bathed their heads with kisses. "They were worth it," he managed.

Suichi couldn't believe that, in the face of Death, his brother was so mellow. "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" he asked absently, focused on his children.

"What's happening to you?"

He shook his head. "No, there's no pain. At the worst, I'm feeling somewhat sluggish. Drowsy." Suichi nodded, unsure of exactly what Kurama meant. In any case, he didn't like his brother's appearance.

"So, you knew this would happen the whole time?"

Kurama nodded. "I did."

"You're not afraid?"

"Why should I be? I died once before, which is how I obtained this body, this life. Death is merely a stairwell to another level of existence. That's nothing to be afraid of." His tranquil expression gave way to a sad one. "Not that I don't feel regret. I regret having led everyone on, not telling them about this. And I regret that I won't be here to raise these two: Rikou"- he kissed the girl's forehead- "and Takashi"- he did the same to the boy. "I regret not being here to see their first steps, hear their first words…" He began to noiselessly cry again. "I regret that I will miss all of that."

"Why?" a quiet voice asked. He looked up and saw his mother staring at him. "If you feel that way, why did you do this to yourself?"

The redhead sighed. "That decision I don't regret. I still stand by it. Please don't cry," he begged as Shiori began to tear up.

"How could you have done this? Make this choice by yourself, without discussing it with anyone? And not telling us?"

"I did discuss it. I believe while Koenma and I yelled at each other the matter was discussed a lot. If you mean, 'why didn't I discuss it with you?'" he said when she opened her mouth to protest, "I highly doubt you would have supported a decision that would result in my death. And I didn't tell you because I knew you would try pressuring me into changing my mind. Mother, don't look at me that way." Shiori was giving him the saddest, most depressing expression. "Please don't take my not telling you as an insult. I just wanted our time left with each other to be free of grief."

"Why did you do this?" she repeated. "Do you think I want to lose you! This is suicide! I thought you frowned upon that?"

"I did," he said calmly, "but for awhile, after Hiei died, I abandoned my previous belief. The thought of taking my own life became very tempting. By the time Koenma called me in to be examined, I'd already made sketchy plans to do so." He tried to ignore the appalled look on his mother's face. "But then I found out there was life inside me. Life Hiei and I created. I changed my mind, and decided to continue living, if only for their sakes." He let his gaze fall to the floor. "Mother, I would never want to do anything to cause you unhappiness. But if I had to relive it, nothing would change. I'd still die for them."

His mother turned to Koenma. "You. Can't you do something? Anything to stop this?"

Koenma shook his head, looking very ashamed. "I told you. I don't control fate. Kurama had the chance to prevent this, but he chose not to. I really with there was something I could do."

"There's nothing you could do?" she pressed. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Believe me. If there was something I could do, I would. If I could step in and change someone's destiny on a whim, a lot of good people would still be alive. For example, had I that kind of power, Hiei wouldn't be dead. But I don't. Death comes to young and old, rich and poor, good and bad. Death is the ultimate fairness. Fortunately- or unfortunately, view it as you will- I haven't the power to tamper with such fairness."

Shiori made to further argue, but stopped. What was the use? There apparently was nothing to be done to keep this from happening. She could plead and prosecute all she wanted, but she knew it was pointless. It wouldn't change the decision her son had made so many months prior, or the resulting consequences occurring now.

The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, save for the squalling of the babies. "I want to be buried next to him," Kurama finally said. "I want to be buried next to Hiei."

No one said anything at first, not wanting to discuss the topic. Shiori tensed. When it hit her fully as to what her son was actually saying, all the color drained from her and she looked as though she may collapse.

Kazuya noticed. "Suichi, let's not talk about such things right now." He moved closer to his wife, preparing to catch her if need be.

"But we need to-"

"And we will," he said, feeling he knew what Kurama meant. "I promise. But not right now."

Silence again. The babies continued to cry. "They're hungry," Suichi said. Kurama nodded.

"Would you like to nurse one?" Yukina asked. The Fox nodded again. She helped him adjust his hold onRikou so she could latch on. He uttered a little gasp of surprise when she did so. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. Yukina then excused herself from the room.

Kazuya stared at her out of the corner of his eye when she passed him. While she'd been assisting Kurama, when she was next to the babies, he thought he'd seen a similarity between her and them. This sparked within him curiosity, and he made a mental note to address it to Kurama later.

Yukina returned with a bottle of warm milk. She made to feed Takashi with it, but Suichi stopped her. "May I?" he asked. She nodded, showing him how to hold the child, and then giving him the bottle. Suichi quietly sat there feeding the baby. He had offered to feed Takashi because he figured he should learn as quickly as possible. He saw a lot of time spent caring of his niece and nephew in the not-so-distant future.

Out in the hallway, Kurama's friends congregated near the door of the delivery room. They'd been listening in on the conversation, still feeling numb from learning their friend's life was approaching its end on swift wings. Hearing the redhead's confession to plotting suicide shocked and horrified them. They had known the death of Hiei had hit the Fox hard, it had been obvious. But none of them had realized just how intense the grief was.

"This is so sad," Keiko said quietly. "Those poor babies… Do you think that if Hiei had lived, Kurama wouldn't have gone through with this?"

"Sweetheart," Shizuru replied, "I think that if Hiei were still alive, he would have made Kurama abort the babies, even if it meant dragging him kicking and screaming to the clinic."

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone. It sounded cruel, but they all knew Hiei would promptly discard the lives of his own children without remorse if it would save Kurama's life.

"I still wonder about that little girl," Kuwabara said. "There's something strange about her…."

"Yeah," Shizuru said vaguely. "It is a mystery." As she said this, she caught the eye of both Yusuke and Botan. Meeting her gaze, the two realized that she knew what they already knew. Shizuru was a very quick-minded individual. She remembered how Yukina had described what she knew about her long-lost, unidentified brother. When she'd seen Kurama's daughter, she realized the truth.

Botan heaved an unhappy sigh. "All I know is that now I have to take another friend to the Reikai."

Genkai entered the hall. "He's asking to see you all," she said. "Just be careful about what you say. Don't give him any grief."

"Can't we do something?" Yusuke asked. "One of us could give him some of our energy… just enough to keep him alive, then we could nurse him back to health-"

"Save your breath. The twins completely drained him, there's nothing to be done. He wouldn't let you anyway. There's a part of him that wants to die, a part that can't wait to join Hiei. This won't be cancelled out by the love for his family, his friends, or even his children. He can't be saved. I think the pregnancy only succeeded in prolonging his life."

Yusuke let off a string of profanities, and then led the way inside. They found Kurama lying in his bed. His deathbed, Yusuke couldn't help but think. He was nursing, an odd sight, though no one was in the mood to dwell on such a minor thing. Suichi sat next to him on the bed's edge, bottle-feeding the other child. The Fox's parents sat near the wall. Kazuya appeared to be comforting Shiori, who looked to be in shock. Yusuke couldn't blame her.

"Hello." Yusuke turned. Kurama was looking straight at him.

"Um, hey Fox-boy," he replied, trying to sound halfway cheerful. "Uh, that's a good-looking couple of kids you got there." He tried to smile, but it looked as though he may cry.

"How do you feel?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I kind of feel like sleeping." The two felt a little sick when he said this. Sleep. They were afraid that if he went to sleep now he wouldn't wake up again. "But there will be plenty of time to sleep later," he said, reading their expressions. "You're unhappy with my choice," he observed.

"Yeah, well," Yusuke looked away from his gaze. "I guess we'd be a lot happier if we knew you were going home with your twins. It's too soon to say good-bye." He had to turn away then, not wanting to cry in front of him. It felt strange; he'd always figured that should the worse happen and he was conversing with a dying friend, it'd be on the fighting ground, surrounded by blood and gore. Not in a delivery room, with nursing infants.

"Koenma," Kuwabara said in a low voice. "Couldn't you do with him what you did with Urameshi and Genkai?"

The godling shook his head. "Those were unique circumstances. This, I'm afraid, doesn't apply." He cleared his throat. "I really regret this, but I have to leave. I have some paperwork to fill out." They all knew what he meant. Kurama's paperwork. "And, ah, there's someone I have to talk to." The second task he dreaded doing much more than the first. "Kurama, you have no idea how sorry I am."

Kurama waved the apology away. "Don't be. You did what you could. In the end though, it was up to me." The godling heaved a sigh and left.

Less than a year's time and two of his tanteis- two of his friends- were dead, both losses preventable. Right now, Koenma loathed himself.

* * *

_Note: The name of Kurama's daughter was originally Takara- I interpretted it as meaning "treasure" and thought that it would be ironic to name her that, as Kurama had once before died for treasure... However, I was informed by Mr. Fine (I miss him!) that it actually interprets more like "precious"- and I don't think I could stand it if Igave Hiei and Kurama's female offspring a name one gives to a dog. Rikou, on the other hand, means "intelligence", which I think fits muchbetter. Takashi means "eminence"._


	29. Chapter XXIX

_I suppose that by now it is only fair to tell you, in case you haven't already figured it out, that I love to write angst. Though I suppose that offing one of the main characters in the third chapter and now offing the other main character was a strong enough hint?_

_Yes, readers, the story is drawing to its conclusion- but not quite yet; there's still a few things to wrap up. For example, how do you think Hiei's taking all of this?_

_

* * *

_"How could he be so stupid?" he growled. "Why did he do this!" 

"Simple," Kuronue said calmly. "He wasn't willing to lay down the children's lives. Even if it meant forfeiting his own."

"_But. I. Don't. Want. Him. To. Die!_" Hiei hissed. "Kurama has too brilliant a mind; too much he hasn't done yet, to die. Not now, not for a long time." He paced the ground, teetering on the edge of hysteria.

"Odd. For being a 'cold-hearted, selfish fiend', Kurama hasn't been fulfilling his reputation. Of course, that was a reputation created by the mass, and what do they know? They didn't know him for the intellectual we know. And this- sacrificing everything for children he won't get to know or raise. A very admirable action."

"Not when it costs him his life!" he retorted. "He should have terminated the damned pregnancy." If he still lived, he'd have forced Kurama to abort the babies, even if he had to fight the Fox tooth and nail the entire way to the operating room. He didn't care if Kurama got angry, broke up with him, hated and cursed him for the rest of his life… he wouldn't have let Kurama die bearing his children. "This isn't right! It's not supposed to be this way!"

Kuronue was silent for a minute. "And what, pray tell, _was_ it supposed to be?"

Hiei stared at him. "I don't know," he grumbled. What business was is of his?

"You want to know what I think?" the Bat continued.

"_No!_" Hiei spat. Though he knew it didn't matter. He knew he'd hear it anyhow.

"Too bad." He'd been right. "I think that you remain in this rift of yours because you think it will have some influence over the doings in the mortal realm. That your being here, and not in the hereafter where you belong, will somehow keep Kurama from harm. Keep in mind that you're dead. You can't protect him now. What's the point of staying here?" He pointed to the Sakura tree. "Are you blind? Have you not noticed this the whole time you've been here? You're buried under that, are you not? This is your grave, Hiei. Who benefits from you staying here? Kurama? He'll be passing over to the next realm soon, and when he gets there he'll be wondering why you aren't there waiting for him. You want me to go find him, and explain to him that you're not there because you're sulking in your grave, clinging to a world you no longer belong too?"

Hiei bristled. He didn't like the thought of Kuronue going anywhere near Kurama without him there to supervise. He crossed his arms and shook his head, unable to believe any of this. 'Listen to that fool,' he thought bitterly. 'Going on as though he knows more than I.'

'He _has_ been dead longer,' his reasonable side reminded him. 'And crossed over.'

'Oh, that's _really_ impressive,' the paranoid aspect sneered. 'He thinks that just because he could let go so easily, others can do the same? I'm staying right here. I won't leave him.'

'Leave him? What's there to leave? In a few days he won't be there anymore. You've stayed here this whole time, watching him, and it hasn't prevented him from dying. You're dead, Hiei. And soon, Kurama will be too.'

Dead. Hiei was dead. Of course he'd known he was dead all along, but not until now had he fully realized that he no longer held any impact over what happened in the living world. Kurama was dying.

Of course nothing he did now affected the living world. That was a place for the living. For bodies. He was dead, no longer needing a body. Anything he did now here could neither benefit nor burden the living world because he didn't belong there anymore….

Suddenly Hiei was thrown into nothingness. He saw, heard, felt, thought… nothing. Then his senses came back to him in a tidal wave of confusion. Before his eyes danced swirls of every color imaginable. He heard water rushing, wind blowing, fire crackling, earth shaking, babies crying, birds singing… He felt warm and cold, dry and wet, happy and sad, confused and understanding. Then very calm. Random thoughts ran through his mind, everything from Kurama to ice cream.

Then he fell flat on his face. Sputtering swearwords and spitting out bits of grass and dirt at the same time, he got to his feet and looked around.

The scenery before Hiei looked completely different. The city was gone, and the wall, and the lake. For a split-second he panicked, then for some reason it no longer mattered. All of this had been replaced by a wilderness of meadow, forest, mountain…. The Sakura remained, though why, he didn't know. "What was that?" he wondered aloud, feeling rather dumbstruck.

"Crossing over." He looked over. Kuronue was sitting cross-legged on the grass, looking as though nothing had happened. "See?" He pointed to the sky. No longer sunset, it was turning a dusky purple.

Hiei blinked. "That's it?"

"What? You expected music and singing?"

He glanced at the Sakura. "Why did that stay?"

Kuronue shrugged. "Souvenir from the Earthly Plane? I have one too." He held up his pendant. "I figure, I went to all that trouble to retrieve it, I'm taking the damned thing with me."

The Koorime was quiet for a moment. "I got a tree…." Ironic.

"Your personalized sleeping quarters," Kuronue offered. "No real need for swords or anything here."

"Hn."

"You get Kurama too," a new voice said. Hiei turned, and then stiffened. Koenma was approaching him.

"_YOU!_"he growled. The dreamy feeling had dissipated, replaced by the anger he'd previously been feeling.

"Don't you dare start to accuse me of being responsible for this," the godling barked before Hiei had a chance to say anything else. "I feel bad. But you know there really wasn't a thing I could do after he made up his mind."

"You should have known he'd make that choice!" he snarled. "He is, after all, a sentimental fool. He's prepared to die before if it meant that human mother of his would go unharmed. When it comes to ties like that, Kurama doesn't know self-preservation if it bit him on the ass."

"So I'm to blame?" Koenma asked angrily. "I told him what would happen. I tried to change his mind. What else do you want from me?"

"You could have made him. If it meant he'd live."

"And what do you think would have happened? After it was over with, what do you think would have happened after he left?" Hiei thought about it. His stomach flipped-flopped when he realized what Koenma was implying. "Exactly. Had I done that he would have died a lot sooner."

Hiei tried to shake off the thought. "Why have you come?"

Koenma softened his tone. "I really shouldn't be doing this- it goes against the rules- but I feel guilty, so I'm bending the rules just a little… I thought that you may like to hold your children. See them in person."

Kuronue quirked an eyebrow. Hiei stood frozen, paralyzed by shock. "There's a transitory portal not far off if you walk that way." Koenma pointed. "You have until dawn. I'm tired and don't feel like staying up looking for a temporarily-embodied spirit run amuck." The Koorime stared, the nodded dimly and disappeared in a black blur.

"Why did you do that?" Kuronue asked once Hiei was gone. "I just got him to cross over. Do you realize how much work I had to do to achieve that? Hell, I even wrenched his mother away when she tried to visit him. I forbade her from seeing her own son! Gods! If Kurama didn't care so much for him I wouldn't even bother."

"And not because you consider him a friend?" He didn't receive a reply from the Bat. "I doubt all your effort will be for nothing. I trust that Hiei won't forget." Silence fell between the two. "I notice that you don't seem upset over this."

He shrugged. "Kurama's not an idiot. I trust that he knew the pros and cons, but did what he thought was best. That's all you can ask from anyone. Besides, it's not as though he lived a short life by any means."

The godling yawned. He felt exhausted. "And, I assume, you're looking forward to seeing him again?"

Kuronue smirked, and then shrugged. "Most people want companionship. Some of us are just less vocal about it."


	30. Chapter XXX

The twins had both fallen asleep, as had Kurama. Everyone had vacated the room so as not to disturb him. Only Shiori and Yukina remained. Neither said a word to the other, each one lost in her own thoughts.

Yukina stared at Takara. The little girl could cry tear gems. How was that possible? Kurama was a Fox Demon, plants and other aspects of Nature were his field. She hadn't inherited it from him. And Hiei…

She froze when she realized that she didn't even know what type of demon he was. It'd never occurred to her before. She furrowed her brow and went over everything she did know about him….

Shiori sat next to Kurama's bed, watching him sleep. His appearance had grown wan; the slow, slight rise and fall of his chest was the only way she knew he was still alive.

How strange life could be. She remembered how, when she'd been sick, he'd sit at her bedside and give her words of encouragement, even when her condition had grown very bad. Somehow, she'd made a miraculous recovery. Now the tables were turned, but her son was doomed. It wasn't fair.

Kurama stirred in his sleep, turning in the bed slightly and stretching. Part of the covers fell away, revealing a bare thigh. The lump in Shiori's throat grew larger when she saw the scars there from the Butcher's blade and cigarettes. She remembered how she'd promised to keep him from harm. What a stupid, foolish thing to promise!

A muffled noise attracted Yukina's attention to Shiori. The older woman had turned her back to the sleeping Fox, her body shaking as she sobbed. "Mrs. Hatanaka?"

"I'm sorry," Shiori said in a thick voice. "I- I think I need some air." She headed for the door.

"Mrs. Hatanaka, wait." She knew she should probably leave her be, but her curiosity persisted. "Mrs. Hatanaka." Shiori turned around. "What do you know about Hiei?"

"What?" She wiped her eyes. "Only what Suichi has told me."

"What did he tell you?"

She was in no mood for such trivial questions, but something in Yukina's expression made her understand that this was important. "He told me that Hiei had been abandoned as a child and grew up as a criminal. He said Hiei learned martial arts and swordsmanship to get by, and that he had a third eye and some sort of 'Darkness Flame' or something along those lines…." Kurama had eventually told her many things about Hiei, but she didn't know what it was that Yukina wanted to hear.

Yukina chewed the inside of her cheek. "Did Kurama ever say anything about where Hiei came from? Anything about a family?"

"No… oh, wait." She remembered now. "He did say something about a mother. She was some sort of apparition… ice. Yes, I remember. Suichi said she was an ice apparition."

All the color drained out of Yukina's already fair face, and she could hear her heart skip a beat. "Oh," she said in a quiet voice, trying to keep her hands from shaking. "Th- Thank you, Mrs. Hatanaka." She quickly turned away. "I, um, I shouldn't be here right now. I'll leave you with him in peace." Not giving Shiori a chance to reply, Yukina quickly left the room.

A small noise made Shiori look at the ground. Yukina had dropped something. She bent down to pick it up. A Hiruseki stone.

She blinked, and for the first time really looked at her grandchildren. Earlier, she had heard Yusuke tell her son that Takara was crying tear gems. That's what ice apparitions did. She stared at the Hiruseki stone. Yukina had cried that. Her hair, the same color as the streaks in Takara's. Those eyes. Until now, she'd only seen eyes like that in the pictures Kurama had of Hiei…

She gasped when it dawned on her. Kurama had never mentioned Hiei having any siblings. Could it be, because no one was supposed to know that he did? If that were the case… "That poor girl," she said softly, forgetting her own problems for a moment. She looked down at the sleeping babies and gave them a sad little smile. The pair were beautiful, a given, she supposed, considering the appearances of their parents. Parents they'd grow up without. "You poor dears," she murmured.

"_HOLY SHIT!" _She frowned when she heard the rude outburst. It sounded like it came from outside. The owner of the voice, she was pretty sure, was Kuwabara.

The first shout was followed by a second one, just as loud as the first. She didn't recognize it. "_Quit staring at me, baka!" it growled._ _"Where's Kurama?"_

Kuwabara stood there, eyes wide, mouth open, unable to conjure any words. Almost everyone else displayed similar reactions, completely bewildered.

Hiei glowered at them. "Are you deaf?" he snarled impatiently. "Where is he?" As he said this he became aware of a new, wailing sound.

"Well," Shizuru said, "he and the babies were sleeping. But I'm not sure if that's the case anymore."

"Hn." The fire demon stormed past them, following the sound of the infants. He passed Yukina, who'd come outside, on his way. He didn't even notice her, too wrapped up in the fact that he was about to see Kurama in person after all this time. Yukina stared after him, completely stunned.

Kazuya and Suichi watched everyone, confused by their behavior. "Who was that?" Kazuya asked. Neither he nor his son had ever seen the pictures of Hiei, so they had no idea of what he looked like.

"That was… Hiei," Yusuke managed.

He blinked. "Suichi's Hiei? The father? I thought he was dead?"

"He is, or was, or- this is weird. Botan, do you have any clue what's going on?"

She shook her head. "I don't. Yukina, what's wrong?" The ice maiden looked as though she may collapse. Her inquiry went without an answer.

Hiei quickly found the room. A woman, Kurama's human mother, was trying to console a pair of screaming children. His children. A strange feeling came over him….

Then he saw Kurama, and the feeling was gone. His stomach knotted up and his blood ran cold. He clenched his fists and walked to the bedside. Kurama looked so frail, as though he would shatter into pieces if Hiei moved wrong. The Jaganshi swallowed, feeling ill, and sank to his knees. Hand trembling, he reached out and stroked his Fox's face, brushing aside soft red locks. Warm. He was alive… for now.

Shiori stared, unsure of what was happening. She recognized the newcomer to be Hiei, but knew he shouldn't be there. "W-What are you doing?" she asked nervously. He paid her no attention. "Don't take him away," she begged. "Please don't take him away yet."

He looked at her, then at the doorway where an audience had assembled. "Hn. Why would I? I want him to stay here. Taking him away," he pointed at Botan, "is her job."

A soft groan drew his attention back to Kurama. The Fox was waking up. Emerald eyes opened wide when their owner recognized who was kneeling beside him. "Hiei?"

Hiei flinched; Kurama's voice was very faint. "Yes, Fox. Hiei. Koenma told me I could come. But I have to go back at dawn." Then he narrowed his eyes. "Hn, I assumed that when I pushed you out of the way it meant you'd live out a full life," he said reproachfully. "Yet you turn around and do something stupid like this!" He was vaguely aware of tears running down his face while he covered the redhead's face in kisses. "Damn you!" he swore. "Damn Kitsune!" Shoulders shaking, he hid his face in the crook of the other's neck, breathing in the scent of Kurama's hair- floral mixed with sweat. It'd always smelt this way after they made love. Before, it had been intoxicating. Now though, he didn't know what to think of it. "Children be damned," he said. "I don't want you to die."

Kurama gave a soft sigh and rubbed his head against Hiei's. "Too late for any objections," he murmured. "It's already done."

The Koorime gave a hollow laugh. "Yes, brilliant decision. Die for the children, so they may grow up alone."

"They won't be," he said, suspecting he knew where Hiei was getting at. "My family won't abandon them." At least, he hoped they wouldn't.

"They can't raise them," Hiei argued. "They're humans; they know nothing about raising demons."

"We'll see to it they learn to control their youki," Genkai said, overhearing their discussion.

Kurama smiled. "You see? They won't be alone."

"Hn." He supposed that he should be reassured by the fact his children would be accommodated for.

"Have you seen them yet?" He shook his head. "You should." Hiei didn't budge. He didn't want to leave Kurama. "Go see them," Kurama said insistently. "Please. For me."

He heaved a sigh. "Fine." Hiei tore himself from the Fox's side and followed Genkai to the babies. Shiori stared at him numbly for a moment, then collected her senses and stepped out of his way. He looked into the babies' bed. The twins had stopped crying, both gazing up at him, completely silent save for a coo or gurgle here and there.

Hiei was at a loss for words. He had to admit, on his way to the Temple he'd half a mind to hate them, holding them responsible for Kurama's death. Now he looked at them and knew he couldn't. Two harmless, helpless infants- they'd done nothing wrong. Absently, he reached down and stroked the hair that already covered their heads in thick, fluffy tufts.

A hand came up and grasped one of his fingers. Emerald eyes stared into his, and he couldn't help but smile. This one had a good grip. He squeezed back a little.

Something came in contact with his arm; the other one had kicked him. Blood-red eyes glared at him, as though to say: 'I refuse to be ignored'. His smile grew a little wider.

"What are their names?" he asked softly.

"Takara." Genkai pointed to the girl. "Takashi." This time she pointed to the boy.

The Jaganshi nodded. "Hn." He was unsure of what names he would have chosen, but trusted Kurama's judgment.

That strange feeling came back again- a combination of grief and joy. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and if he did, which should he do for what?

"Guys," Shizuru said, "we should probably go. I don't think they feel like being an exhibit."

Yusuke and Kuwabara hesitated. Here they were, all four of the Reikai Tantei, in the same room… for probably the last time. "Go on," Kurama encouraged. "Go home and sleep. I'll be here when you come back." They nodded uncertainly. Then the two looked at Hiei. The Koorime stared back, unblinking, then gave a slight nod- his good-bye. They nodded in return, and then left the room without looking back.

Kazuya watched his step-son's friends leave, and then noticed Suichi yawn. "Perhaps we should go home too and sleep- only for a little while" he added, seeing the expression on Shiori's face. "It's been a trying night." She made an inaudible noise and went outside. "It's still sinking in, I think," he said to Kurama. "I'll talk to her." The Fox nodded, looking troubled. "We'll come back later tom- well, later today technically, I promise." He gripped Kurama's shoulder, and then he and Suichi left.

"We're still taking care of the babies, aren't we?" Suichi asked worriedly.

"Of course. They're a part of our family."

Shiori was already in the car. The drive home was dead silent until they were almost all the way home. "It's sad," Kazuya said thoughtfully. "He's too young. But maybe we're looking at this the wrong way."

"What?" He cringed at his wife's icy tone.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said quickly. "I was just thinking... remember how he was those few weeks before we found out the truth? He was fading away, and wouldn't let anyone near him. But then he got all excited over those babies, and we really got to know him." Shiori didn't comment, but he could tell she was listening.

"But think what would have happened if he had aborted them. You heard him in there, what he said he was planning. This is just my opinion, but I think that, had he aborted them, we would have lost him before we even knew what was wrong."

She stared at him, and then focused her gaze on the passing objects outside the window. Kazuya sighed and pulled into the driveway.

Everyone went their separate ways. Suichi to his room, Kazuya to the room he shard with Shiori, and Shiori herself to Kurama's room. He debated whether or not to follow her, but decided it vest to leave her alone right now.

He looked at the clock. They'd been up for nearly twenty-four hours. And he doubted they'd be sleeping anytime soon either.

Hiei rolled over, turning his head to one side. Still the annoying light shone through his closed eyelids, making his see red.

Light? He opened his eyes, immediately squinting them due to the glare. Dawn… he was late. "Damn," he muttered.

The one next to him sighed and curled against him. He looked down and frowned. Death was wasting no time settling into Kurama's body. The Fox had grown wan and very still. He leaned down, resting his head against his lover's chest. There was a faint heartbeat. He forced a half-smile and kissed Kurama's lips. "I'll see you again very soon," he said sadly.

The Jaganshi got off the bed and covered up Kurama so he wouldn't get cold. He was about to leave when a soft noise sidetracked him. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'Please don't. He'll wake up.' Hiei trudged over to the babies and tried to shush them. It didn't work. They continued to cry, nearing to point of wailing. "Shh…" he tired, though they didn't appear to be listening.

He looked worriedly over at Kurama. The Fox was still asleep. Hiei chewed on his lip, and then got an idea. He scooped up both children, gently rocking them in an attempt to soothe them, and went out into the hall. "Genkai?" he called uncertainly. "Yukina?" Was either of them even up?

"What?" The psychic appeared, still in her robe. "You're still here?" Her gaze rested on the crying infants Hiei had.

"Help me!" he pleaded.

Genkai smirked. "Follow me, Dad."

Several minutes later Hiei found himself with a bottle in one hand and a ravenous child in the other. Takashi quickly accepted the offer, suckling at the nipple greedily. "You should support his head more," Genkai told him, demonstrating with Takara. He nodded, feeling stupid. She and Kurama had both told him that last night. The Fox would breastfeed one twin- an interesting sight, but obviously embarrassing for him- while he sat next to him and bottle fed the other. Hiei had felt so clumsy, cursing himself for not knowing how to properly handle his own children.

"He claims he doesn't feel a thing," he said solemnly, "but is he in any pain at all?"

"I doubt it. I think he's too tired to fell pain."

"Hn." He hoped that was true.

Takashi drained his bottle. "Here." Genkai handed him a rag. "Put that over your shoulder." He did, curious as to why. After performing the instructions that followed, however, he did. He clumsily wiped his son's mouth free of all spit-up.

The Sun already hung above the trees when the children had finally fallen back asleep. Hiei replaced them in their bed, and checked on Kurama one more time. Still as he'd left him. He kissed the Kitsune again, and then placed a kiss on the foreheads of both his children. "Don't let the Ningens get to you," he said softly. Then he left.

He was halfway down the steps when it happened. _"WAIT!" _someone shouted form behind him. Hiei turned. Yukina was running down the steps toward him.

She tripped, and would have landed face-flat on the ground had Hiei not caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering at her behavior.

She pulled away and glared at him, lip quivering. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she demanded.

Hiei widened his eyes. "What?"

"All that time I was looking, why didn't you tell me that _you _were my brother!"

He tensed, and then looked away. "Some has misinformed you," he said quietly. "I'm not who you're searching for."

"Quit lying!" she exclaimed. "Kurama's mother told me that he told her that your mother was an apparition. I only know of one male born from an ice apparition. _My brother._"

Damn Fox. "She must be mistaken."

"Then how come your baby cries tear gems?" she asked in a thick voice.

"What?"

"Your baby girl cries tear gems. She has to be part Koorime. How can that be, unless _you're_ my brother?"

Only now did it occur to him that though Rikou had made a lot of noise when wanting attention, he'd never seen her shed any actual tears. "What do you want from me?"

"_I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!" _Yukina screamed. "All I wanted was to find my brother! To get to know him! You _knew_ I was looking for my brother, why didn't you tell me I'd already found him!" She broke into sobs. Hiei flinched when he heard the clatter of Hiruseki stones hitting the ground. Why did he have to make her cry?

The fire demon took a deep breath. "I'm not who you want."

"_Stop it! Stop lying!_ I _know_ you're my brother!"

"It's not that," he said quickly. "No, not that. I am a criminal. I couldn't be there for you, at least not up close." He shrugged and turned away. "Due to the life I led, I couldn't be your brother."

"But you wanted to be?" she asked hopefully.

He pursed his lips together, then closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. But it didn't work out that way. I had to be content just knowing you were safe and happy." He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "But you can end your search now. Your brother is dead." He hesitated, and then wrapped her in an awkward embrace. "Good-bye, sister."

Yukina just stood there, paralyzed with shock. She wasn't even aware of her brother letting go and walking away.

By the time she managed to snap out of it, Hiei was long gone.


	31. Chapter XXXI

Kurama rolled over, reaching out to touch Hiei. He felt nothing. "Uhn…" he opened his eyes and looked about groggily. The side door to his room was open, filling his room with sunlight. Hiei wasn't there.

There was a knock, and someone entered the room. As promised, Kazuya had come. "Um, hello," his step-father said uncertainly. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he said dazedly. He now noticed how silent it was. "Where are my children?"

"Genkai and Yukina are feeding them. They didn't want to wake you."

"What of Mother?"

Kazuya frowned. "She was gone when Suichi and I woke up. Don't worry, I'm sure she just went somewhere where she could be alone and think. I doubt she's happy with the way everything is turning out." Kurama sighed and allowed himself to fall back on the bed. Sitting up had been proving too much of an effort anyhow. "I'm sure she'll come out of it," his step-father said. "She just needs some time."

'Perhaps, time that I don't have,' Kurama thought sadly. "I fear that her affection for Rikou and Takashi may be tampered now," he said honestly.

"Don't be afraid of that. No matter how upset she is right now, she still loves them."

'I hope you're right,' he thought. It shamed him that he thought so little of his mother, but he couldn't shake off his fear.

"Yesterday you wanted to discuss, um, funeral arrangements?"

"Yes." Kurama afforded a small smile. Though his step-father was evidently uncomfortable with the subject, he wished to take it on himself so that Shiori needn't. For this Kurama was grateful.

"You want to be buried next to Hiei." He nodded his head. "His is the grave outside? By that tree?"

"Yes. That's where I want to be buried." Kurama positioned himself so that he lay slightly propped up against the pillows. "I wish to discuss something else also."

"Oh?"

"I knew I was going to die. That, hopefully, you and Mother would be the ones raising my children. They are demons, and I didn't want to leave you completely unprepared. So through the duration of the pregnancy I prepared some notes and other things I thought would prove useful. They're stored in both the bottom desk drawer and the top closet shelf in my room."

Kurama was using Kazuya as his executor. He supposed he should be flattered, but felt rather nauseated. "You were getting ready for this the entire time?"

The Fox nodded. "It sounds morose, I know. But I had to do it regardless. They're my children, I'm responsible." He shivered. Though it was Spring, the day was unseasonably chilly.

"Do you want me to close the door?" Kazuya asked.

"No. I'm fine." He pulled the covers around his frame and nestled into them. "I don't know if you ever saw them, but in my room are a katana and a Hiruseki stone. Those were Hiei's. Now they're the twins. Keep those in a safe place until they're old enough to appreciate them."

Kazuya nodded, and then looked thoughtful. "That girl, Yukina. Did you ever tell us she was Hiei's sister?"

"What?" Kurama raised his eyebrows. "Where did you hear that?"

"Yukina. A few minutes ago. That was all she was talking about." Kurama gave him a bewildered look. "Apparently, she and Hiei had a talk earlier. She asked me if I'd known."

"She knows," the Fox said softly to himself. Part of him really wasn't surprised. Given the traits Rikou displayed, Yukina would have eventually found out anyhow. Suddenly he smiled. "I felt guilty. Leaving you and Mother with two babies to feed, and I wouldn't be around to help pay the bill. But I feel better now. You and Mother can sell Rikou's tear gems." Then his expression turned solemn. "However, you must promise me that you'll never _intentionally_ do something to make her cry."

"You know no one will hurt her."

"I want you to _promise_ me."

Kurama sounded desperate. "I promise. Nothing will happen to her. Or Takashi."

He bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you," he managed in a thick voice. "I know they'll be well-cared for." A tear trickled down his face, then another….

"You wish it was you caring for them instead."

The redhead nodded. "I'm sorry. I really appreciate knowing they have people who will look out for them-"

"I know. You wish you were here to do it yourself."

"Yes." He sighed. "But then again, if I were here to do it myself, there'd be no twins to care for."

Movement on the bed, and Kazuya was sitting next to him. "Suichi- Kurama- I realize we've never been as close as you and Suichi, and certainly not as close as you and your mother. But I always knew you were a good kid, and I'm sorry you're leaving so soon. I always thought you would become the head of a company, or a doctor, or a scientist, or…" He gripped Kurama's shoulder, a sad smile on his face. "But I won't dwell on what could have been, and I won't talk down on your decision."

Kurama smiled appreciatively. Then he sobered. "I don't think I'll be here much longer," he said quietly. "I really want to talk to Mother before I go."

"She'll come. You know she will." He did a swift, visual examination of his step-son and frowned. His complexion had dulled- there was a sickly yellowish tint to it. The eyes had sunken in ever so slightly, their intriguing spark dimmed. Kazuya could see the blue of Kurama's veins fanning out under the waxy skin, like divisions of a river, or branches on a tree. It sickened him, but he knew the Fox was right. There wasn't much time left. "Do you want me to look for her?" he asked softly.

He nodded. "Please. I don't want last night to be the last thing we have. So many things were happening at once…"

"I understand." He rose and gave the redhead a good, long look. "Don't worry, I'll find her." Kurama nodded and tried to look a little less troubled.

"Tell Suichi I love him."

'So he realizes just how little time he still has.' "I will. I'm sorry, had I known… I should have brought him…"

"No. It's best he doesn't' see me this way. I'm sure he's still shaken up over everything that occurred last night as it is." He blinked back tears. "Take care of Mother," he said in a choked-up voice.

"I will," Kazuya reassured him.

"Of course you will," was the apologetic reply. "You love her. I don't have to worry about that."

Kazuya was at the door now. He looked back at the Fox. Such an enigma, and now there wasn't any time left to try and figure him out… He cleared his throat. "I _will_ find her," he repeated firmly. Then that solid wall fell away. "I'll miss you," he said. He heaved a sigh. "Good-bye, Suichi. Kurama."

"Good-bye, Kazuya." A moment's hesitation. "I love you."

He swallowed. "I love you too." He forced himself to throw a smile in the other's direction before turning his back and leaving.

Though his mind tried reminding him that the psychic said Kurama may live a few days still, his gut told him there'd be a broken Shiori to comfort tonight.


	32. Chapter XXXII

_Well now, we're approaching the end, as you all know. This chapter ought to speed that up, I'm sure you'll understand after you read it. That's the only warning I'll give you right now._

* * *

"We should have had the wedding while you were still pregnant," Yusuke said regretfully. "We could have had it in your bathroom for all I care. All that counts is that you would have been there."

Kurama smiled slightly. "Where's the romance in that though?" he tried to joke.

"I'm sorry you won't be there, Kurama," Keiko said.

"So am I," he said sincerely.

"It won't be the same without you," Yusuke added wistfully. He was trying not to look at the Fox. When they'd returned and had seen him, it had been painfully obvious that Kurama hadn't long.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you two will be happy together regardless. I want you to promise"- he added when it appeared Yusuke was about to argue- "that you won't allow my absence to ruin what should be a happy day. I won't be able to go in peace otherwise."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine," he said in a defeated tone.

"Good," Kurama said, trying to sound light-hearted. But even he couldn't maintain the mask, and he found himself glancing at the door apprehensively.

"Don't sweat it, Kurama," Shizuru said, following his gaze. "She'll be here."

He gave a pained smile. "I hope you're right," was his reply.

"Hey man," Kuwabara began, in an effort to cheer Kurama up. "You don't have to worry about a thing, okay? We'll all take care of Rikou and Takashi for you, got it?" Suddenly he shuddered. "Hey, you don't think they'll hate me like the Shrimp did, do you?"

A smile appeared on Kurama's face, a real one. Whether Kuwabara was acting this way on purpose or if it was genuine, it'd worked either way. "Hiei doesn't hate you. And they won't either. Though you may damage their impression of you by speaking of their father in such a way."

"Um, I knew that."

Shizuru looked behind them. "Hello, Mrs. Hatanaka."

Kurama swallowed and looked at the door. His mother had come.

The others saw too. "Um, we should go," Kuwabara said. He clenched his teeth together. "Um, we'll see each other again, huh, Kurama?" He gently punched the Fox in the shoulder.

"Of- of course," he replied, doing his best to keep cool as tears streamed down his face. "This isn't permanent by any means."

"Yeah… Tell Shorty I say hi, okay?" He hesitated, and then Kurama found himself being suffocated in the carrot-top's 'embrace'. "Aw man!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I'm gonna miss you!"

Kurama could feel himself trembling. He really didn't want to say 'good-bye'. If he did, he might break down. And he didn't want to break down in front of his mother. "We will all see each other again," he said softly, choking on the lump in his throat.

The others were more reserved in their farewells, remembering Shiori was in the room. "Bye, Kurama," Shizuru said. "I'll make sure my brother and Yusuke aren't in the same room as your kids without supervision, okay?"

"_Hey!" _was the dual defense, and for a split-second the atmosphere lightened. Kurama smiled.

"Okay," he said softly.

Keiko hugged him. "I'll miss you," she said sadly.

"Likewise," was his barely perceptible reply. "Congratulations," he added.

Yusuke clenched his jaw and fists. He opened his mouth but the only sound that came out was air escaping. He took several deep breaths, and tried again. "Bye, Fox-boy." Yusuke was shaking involuntarily now. "Tell Hiei I said hi, too. I don't want Kuwabara getting suck-up points without me, you know." Kurama merely nodded, unable to talk at this point.

They waved to him, trying to keep their cool if only for his sake. They could cry later, when he wasn't there trying to stay strong. He waved back, trying to do the same for them.

And then he couldn't see them anymore. He swallowed, and then turned toward his mother. "Hello," he said softly.

Shiori stared at him. He lay in a limp heap, too weak to even sit up. She heaved a sigh. "Hello."

"Kazuya found you?"

"We crossed paths on my way here. He told me what you shared with him, about the heirlooms, and your…" she trailed off. She didn't want to say 'grave'.

"We don't have to talk about that right now," he said, noticing her expression.

She nodded absently and took a seat at the foot of the bed. "I apologize," she told him softly. "I was avoiding you today. I understand your decision now, or at least for the most part." She sighed. "And almost immediately after I came to that conclusion, I came here. Up until I arrived, the same fear kept running through my mind- that while I was off brooding you might have… that I might not have the opportunity to tell you that I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said sincerely. "I should have told you myself rather than you finding out that way."

"Don't feel guilty. You wanted what was left of our time together to be happy." She paused. "I hope you don't mind. I gathered up those pictures- the ones of you and Hiei. I want to put them in an album for the babies. I- I don't want them to grow up not knowing who you are. Though I'm not sure what I'll tell them about Hiei…"

"Just tell them everything that I told you. Anything you can't tell them, perhaps my friends can." He suddenly looked anxious. "You'll keep in touch with them, won't you?"

"Of course I will." She stared him in the eye. "You fear I won't love Rikou and Takashi because of what has happened."

He swallowed, guilt creeping up on him. "I…"

"Suichi, you needn't worry. There's no way in the world I'd be able to not love them. They're a part of you." She looked thoughtful. "And Hiei," she added. "They're a part of him too. From what you've told me, and what I saw last night, I know I could have loved him, had he not died before I had the chance to." She looked at him and forced a small smile. She hated seeing him like this. Had he felt this way when she'd been sick?

Kurama saw her looking at him. "I love you, Mother."

She nodded, and, finding his hand, squeezed it. "I love you too, Suichi." Silence fell between the two. "Have I ever told you about the day you were born?"

"No," he replied. Of course, she didn't realize that he remembered the day of his rebirth perfectly. However, he didn't have to tell her that.

"I remember it perfectly." She moved up the bed, closer to him. "The labor was short and there was little pain. And after it was all over, they wrapped you up and gave you to me, and my first thought was, 'Where did you get you red hair!'"

He smiled, even laughed a little. Then he curled up against her and shut his eyes. She was too good a woman to suffer this way because of him, especially after the rotten way he had treated her as a small child. 'I'm sorry, Mother,' he thought. 'I love you.'

"I'm still not sure just where that red hair of yours came from," Shiori continued. "But you were a beautiful child, and I loved you right from the start." She sighed and smiled. "That was the happiest day of my life."

Kurama offered no reply. He was still, his eyes were shut. "Suichi?" Had he nodded off? She sighed and reached out to move the hair out of his face.

Then she froze when she realized he wasn't breathing. His skin wasn't as warm as it should be, and he was paler than he'd been a few minutes ago. Trembling, she felt his neck for a pulse. Her stomach lurched when she found none.

She found comfort in the fact that there was a smile on her son's face, and he looked more at peace now than he'd been in months. However, it didn't keep her from cradling his body in her arms and crying until she had no more tears left to shed.


	33. Chapter XXXIII

_Well now, we've been through a lot of sadness during this story, haven't we? Well, I believe that the majority of the sadness has been put behind us, and now it's time for the wrapping up of a few things unsorted. This is, I suppose, simply a filler chapter, but I would like to think that I don't put in anything that isn't of some worth, eh? Just three more chapters to go after this one, so do hang in there._

* * *

The weather was evident that Summer was approaching. The day was warm, and the rain from the preceding night contributed to the stifling humidity. To compensate, a cool breeze blew through the city and the surrounding countryside.

Said breeze found its way to the Temple, rustling through the branches of the Sakura. The midday Sun beat down on the world below, but the Tree afforded a generous amount of shade. Those who wished to could seek refuge from the heat, could tread on the moist grass and fallen cherry blossoms, could breathe in the air, heavily perfumed with the aroma of flowers.

Today, however, the only occupants of this shade were two mounds. Each one was adorned with a black marker engraved with white characters to identify who lay beneath, and a rosebush.

At a mere glance, it was obvious that the grave on the right was older. Its stone was slightly weathered, it was surrounded by grass and small wildflowers, and its rosebush was larger. The other's stone retained its newly-bought look, the earth around it was fresh and broken, its rosebush still young stems with a few leaves.

The breeze picked up, grabbing a handful of Sakura flowers and carrying them high up in the air and over the city. The petals danced in the wind for a time, then came to scatter and settle down upon the ground.

"Eikichi! Don't eat that!"

Despite Kuwabara's admonishments, the cat continued to chew on the silken blossoms, swallowed them, and went off on her way.

Kuwabara shrugged and went back inside. Over the years he'd come to learn that if a cat really wanted to do something, it'd do it regardless of who said what. 'Kind of like people,' he thought gloomily. People also did as they wished, even if they were advised otherwise. Even if their decisions were harmful. Even if they proved fatal.

"Nice weather," Shizuru observed, looking out the window.

"Yeah," he replied half-heartedly, sitting down at the table and staring at the wood grains.

"But maybe not for funerals," she said, noticing his low spirits.

"Why did it have to be sunny?" he complained. "I mean, it rained for Hiei, right? Why couldn't the sky cry for Kurama too?"

"You can't control the weather. It doesn't have a thing to do with Hiei, or Kurama, or anyone." But if it did, then perhaps it hadn't rained because, in her opinion, Kurama's death was a less tragic one. One he'd chosen for himself. Besides, in the state he'd been in, perhaps this was a mercy death. But she said none of this out loud.

She looked over at Kuwabara. He was still staring at the table. "Will you quit feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Gee, sorry I'm upset that my friend died," he spat. "I thought he was your friend, too."

"He is. But there was nothing we could do. Kurama chose this." Kuwabara muttered a string of incoherent words. "Okay, I get it. He just died. I'm sorry. I miss him too you know. But if you have to feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for the kids."

He grunted in reply, but he could see her point. During the entire funeral the babies had been unable to keep still. They would twist their bodies about this way and that, the expression on their faces clearly stating that they were searching for Kurama. It was pitiful. After the ordeal was over, and the Fox had been put in the ground, and the Hatanakas were taking them home, all the babies did was wail. As though, somewhere in the back of their young minds, they knew what was happening.

"Fine," he said. "Maybe you're right. But what am I supposed to do now? Should I go visit his family, or is it too soon yet? Should I leave them alone for awhile? What else is there to do? It'd be kind of disrespectful if I did something like go see a movie; he only died yesterday…."

"Maybe you should get ready for work," his sister said, eying the clock.

"Work?" He furrowed his brow, contemplating whether or not that would be appropriate.

"People live and people die. But you'll get fired if you don't do your job."

"That doesn't even rhyme," he grumbled as he headed for the shower.

"Besides," Shizuru called after him, "not going to work would be something you'd do out of respect if _Yusuke_ died. Kurama was the _good_ one, remember?"


	34. Chapter XXXIV

_Enough with the world of the living for now- I'm sure people are interested as to what Kurama is going through right now, eh? And what will happen when he is met with both Hiei **and **Kuronue?_

* * *

Inside the being that was Kurama raged a variety of conflicting emotions. He didn't know what to do. He'd left behind his family, his friends, his children… should he cry? _Could_ he cry? Soon he'd see Hiei. Perhaps he should smile. Oh man, he was going to see _Hiei_. He should probably be nervous.

To ensure that he didn't make a mistake, Kurama sat completely still. A hard task to achieve, considering he was astride Botan's oar, and the ferry-girl didn't appear to understand what a smooth ride was. Botan had made a feeble attempt to strike a conversation, but Kurama was too confused to string two words together.

He started when he felt something beneath is feet; they had landed. "Where…?" he murmured, looking around.

Botan shrugged. "I was told this was where I'm supposed to bring you." They dismounted and wandered about. They had landed in a forest, in a little clearing. Kurama stared when he noticed a tree that looked suspiciously like the Sakura at the Temple.

"At least, I _thought_ I was supposed to bring you here." She gave him a sheepish look. "Maybe I followed the directions wrong?" Kurama smiled. Apparently, the recent event hadn't affected her _too _badly.

"Perhaps we should look again?" he suggested.

"That won't be necessary."

The ferry-girl and the Fox turned in the direction of the voice. It'd come from one of the trees. Neither was able to identify it, as it was muffled, yet Kurama felt it was familiar to him.

The rustling of leaves, and the owner of the voice descended form the tree, landing on the ground for them to see.

Kurama gaped. "K-Kuronue?" Indeed, that was who it appeared to be.

The Bat smirked. "In the flesh. Well, not really, but you know what I mean." He looked him over, a sly smile creeping across his face. "It would appear that Heaven has sent me one of those sexy little redheaded angels."

He was giving Kurama a look so suggestive it made both him and Botan flush deep red. "I-I…" he stammered. It'd been awhile since he'd been paid a compliment like that. "It's good to see you too, Kuronue."

Suddenly another voice made itself known, sputtering a series of menacing words. "Death threats hold no value here," Kuronue called up the tree nonchalantly. "What's the worst you can do to me?"

Now the owner of the second voice appeared. "How dare you!" Hiei snarled. "You've no right-"

"_What?" _Kuronue asked innocently. "I'm not allowed to greet a dear old friend with a flattering comment?"

"_NO!"_

"I see." He absently swung his pendant about his fingers. "So then, what _am_ I permitted to do?"

"_NOTHING!"_

"Nothing," he repeated in a calm tone. There wasn't a hint of malice in his voice. "Well then, that should be easy for you to top. Though I notice you haven't said a word to Kurama. He's standing right there in case you haven't noticed."

Kurama's face grew hotter when Hiei directed his attention toward him. The Koorime's stare bore into him, as though analyzing. He couldn't recall Hiei looking at him in this particular way before. It made him uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet, unsure of what to do.

Hiei stared at him, watching the slightest of movements made by the Fox. "You're nervous," he stated flatly. "Why?"

The redhead swallowed, his throat suddenly parched. "I-" he broke off, unsure of what to say. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to simply talk to the Jaganshi. It hadn't been hard to talk to him in the delivery room. That night they'd discussed everything concerning Kurama's choice and their children. What should he say to him now?

Hiei could see that Kurama was at a loss for words. So he took the first step. The next thing Kurama knew, his mouth was giving shelter to the shorter demon's tongue. His body tensed momentarily out of surprise, but then he softened and leaned against Hiei. It had been so long, and he'd been too tired after the birth for it to register. Only now did he realize just how much he had missed the feel of Hiei's warm skin, his soft spikes, his satin lips. He shivered when he felt Hiei's arms tighten around him, old sensations shooting through him, making him tingle. He gave a little groan, one he hadn't uttered in months, and mimicked Hiei's action, loving the feel of the fire demon's figure beneath his cloak.

Hiei lazily opened one eye and looked about. Botan and Kuronue were both staring at them, the ferry-girl apparently unsure of how to react, the Bat completely engrossed by the display. He broke away form Kurama and glared at them. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" he demanded. "Do you find this entertaining?"

Botan blinked. "Uhm…" she muttered uneasily.

"Yes," Kuronue said shamelessly. Hiei's glare grew steelier.

"I- I should probably be returning to the Reikai," Botan said hastily. She smiled uncertainly at Kurama. "Uhm, good-bye for now, I suppose."

"For now," he agreed. Botan nodded, mounted her oar, waved to them, and disappeared.

Kurama felt Hiei's arm encircle his waist and pull him closer in a possessive manner. "It didn't hurt, did it?" he inquired, concerned.

He shook his head. "No. Not at all. In fact, I died while with Mother." Kurama donned a sad face. "She was talking to me. And when she was done, she didn't realize at first that I was gone." His vision grew blurry. So, he was capable of crying still.

Kuronue cleared his throat. "Yes, well…." He messed with his hat, and then tried to smile. "I wouldn't worry about that mother of yours. I wager she'll be fine once the shock wears off." His gaze moved about this way and that, not really looking at any distinct thing. "I, uhm, I suppose I should take my leave now, hm?" He found the Fox's eyes. "I enjoyed seeing you again, Kurama." Without waiting for him to reply, the Chimera turned and melted into the surrounding forest.

The Fox stared after him until he had disappeared completely. He felt strange again. He had to admit, he'd been looking forward so much to seeing Hiei again... It was a complete shock when Kuronue appeared.

Kuronue… Kuronue, his friend. Kuronue, the one person from his life as Yoko Kurama whom he'd actually loved. Kuronue, who had died so that Kurama may escape and live. It came to his attention that he had bad luck where those he fell in love with were involved. Kuronue's and Hiei's ends were rather similar. They both involved him.

"Hn." Hiei rubbed the redhead's back. "And I was concerned he would try to take you for himself."

It dawned on Kurama. "You two are acquainted with each other?"

The Koorime nodded. "He's kept me company for the majority of the time I've been here." His lips pulled into a scowl. "And he's made plenty of comments about you I should kill him for. Then he points out that we're already dead. I believe he must have been here by himself for a good amount of time; it must have screwed with his mind. He spouts philosophical bits at random; it's quite annoying."

"I see," he murmured. Had Kuronue really been alone this entire time? And if so, did he intend to remain as such now?

"Go to him if you wish," Hiei said suddenly. "It makes little difference to me what you choose."

"What?" Kurama blinked and gave him a startled look. He didn't _care_ if Kurama stayed with him or not? The Fox furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"He evidently cares for you too," the fire demon continued placidly. "I see no harm in you spending time with him, so long as you return to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "You aren't offended if I am with him?"

Hiei shrugged. "Why not? He may be annoying, but he isn't so bad." He snorted. "No worse than the clown by any means."

Kurama smiled. "Speaking of which, Yusuke and Kuwabara both say hello."

"Hn."

He chewed his lip. "You're absolutely positive that you don't mind sharing?" he pressed.

A flash of black- and Kurama found himself pinned to the ground, Hiei crouching on top of him. "I never said that."

"Hiei?"

The Jaganshi put a finger to Kurama's lips, loving their soft feel. "Talk later," he said gruffly. "Before you even think of going to see that damn Bat, I want to make one thing clear." He messed with the belt to the robe his Fox was clad in. "I have no intention of sharing you." The belt came undone, and Hiei was delighted to discover Kurama was nude underneath. "You're mine, Kurama" he panted. "Always."

Kuronue took another shot of sake, cursing his inability to get drunk. He had anticipated this, but when the moment had actually come, he hadn't been ready.

It killed him, were that possible, to do this. But he'd decided he had to, to keep the peace. He knew that in time he'd become accustomed to viewing Kurama solely as a friend rather than the lover he had been. It would be painful, he knew that, but however painful it would be for him, Kurama's happiness would be more than worth it in the long run.

A purr from behind him alerted him that he was no longer alone. He turned his head and quirked an eyebrow when he saw a certain tall, slender, silver Yoko standing before him. "Hello," he said cautiously. What the hell was Kurama doing here?

The Fox didn't return the greeting. Instead, he crouched down on the ground next to Kuronue and leaned against him in an overly friendly manner. "What of Hiei?" he inquired, smelling his companion. Kurama's scent was mingled with the muskier, spicy scent of the Jaganshi. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the two had been doing.

"What _of_ Hiei?" Yoko echoed in a crooning voice, rubbing his head against the other's neck.

"Well, I'm sure that if he saw this right now, he'd somehow find a way to kill me."

"He knows," the thief said with a shrug. He repositioned himself so that he straddled Kuronue's hips.

"W-What?" Surely Hiei hadn't permitted Kurama coming to do… this.

Yoko stopped his groping and gave an impatient flick of his silver hair. "Hiei acknowledged that you love me too. It doesn't upset him." He smirked. "However, he said that if you lay a hand on Suichi's form, he will blow your ass across the three worlds and back."

Kuronue was fine with that. He loved Yoko Kurama. The humanoid alias he didn't know so well, let alone love. "Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still do that thing with your tail?"


	35. Chapter XXXV

_Second to last chapter Tying up a few things between the living and the dead. You're welcome, as always, to share your thoughts._

* * *

"Kuwabara! That's an awful thing to say!"

"I'm telling you, it's the truth! He hates me!"

"You're horrible!" Keiko retorted. "He's just a baby!"

"Who else does he pee on, hm?" Kuwabara demanded. "No one, _that's_ who. You think it's a coincidence that I'm the _only_ person Shorty's kid pees on?"

"This has got to be one of the stupidest conversations I've ever listened to," Shizuru grumbled.

"Did he and Hiei not get along so well?" Shiori asked.

Shizuru made a so-so motion with her hand. "Let's just say that theirs was a friendship based off a lot of fighting and insults."

"Come on, most boy babies pee on someone at some point!" Keiko argued. "If you can't handle that, I feel sorry for any kids you ever have."

"It's not the peeing; it's the look in his eyes when he does it! It's the same evil glare Hiei had. I'm telling you, he _enjoys_ it!"

Something Kuwabara said confused Suichi. "Hiei peed on you?"

The carrot-top grew dead silent, and then began to sputter while everyone else laughed.

"I seriously doubt that Hiei is using the child as a vessel by which to release his unfinished wrath upon you from the afterlife," Genkai stated. "Perhaps, instead of standing there making a fool of yourself, you should go clean yourself up." Kuwabara sputtered even more but disappeared to the bathroom.

"Aww…" Keiko cradled Takashi in her arms and bounced him a little. "You're not evil, are you?"

"Hey, don't get any ideas," Yusuke warned. "I don't want one of those things in our place for at least a few years."

"I was just playing with him," she said defensively.

"Let's keep it that way." Yusuke suddenly cracked a smile. "Hey, maybe we should take Kuwabara with us on the honeymoon. It's nice to see you yell at someone else besides me for a change."

Shiori smiled at the sight of the bride and groom. It'd been a nice wedding. They'd had it outside, earlier that day. Keiko had worn a lacy, creamy white dress, a blue choker Shizuru had loaned her, and pearl earrings Yusuke had somehow afforded as a wedding present. That combined with her hair swept back into a bun made her actually look her age, rather than the child she no longer was. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Tokyo for the weekend," Yusuke answered. Oh gods, he was so thankful it was all over. When Keiko had come down the aisle he felt like he was going to faint, he was so damn nervous. The actual ceremony was just a blur to him; he'd been too caught up in staring at Keiko to actually comprehend what Genkai was saying. When it was time for the kiss, the psychic actually had to 'snap' him out of his daze- none too gently either. Yusuke was _really _glad it was all over.

Keiko tried to surrender Takashi to Shiori, only to find that he wouldn't let go of her dress. "Uhm…" She tried to pry his little hands off of her, but he maintained a firm grip on the fabric covering her chest.

Her new husband snickered. "Barely a month old, and he's already a little horn dog," he declared. "You know, it's funny. Neither Hiei or Kurama ever struck me as being like that; I wonder where he got it from?"

"I think they'd kind of have to be, seeing as how these two popped out," Shizuru said. "Or maybe Takashi just picked up on _your_ perversions while he was in the womb."

"Hey!" Yusuke said defensively. "Kuwabara was around Kurama more than I was while he was pregnant. He must have picked it up from _him_."

"Um, I think he's just trying to get my earrings," Keiko said, trying to keep her head out of the baby's reach.

Shizuru and Yusuke both shrugged. "That makes more sense," Yusuke said. Shiori smiled and managed to detangle her grandson from Keiko. Takashi thrashed about in her arms and arched his back, looking to be on the verge of a crying fit. She sighed. Both he and Rikou had been extremely fussy ever since they'd brought them home.

Luckily, Yukina had volunteered to watch the babies while Shiori and Kazuya worked and Suichi was at school. Originally, she and Kazuya had intended to take turns working from home, but had jumped at the offer- especially upon learning that she was in fact Rikou and Takashi's aunt by blood. They thought it'd be good for the twins to have a member of their father's family around, and Yukina was so sweet to begin with.

Nightfall was approaching; Shiori decided it best to leave the wedding celebration and take her family home. "Watch out for that one," Kuwabara told her, eying Takashi warily.

"He's kind of weird," Suichi said on the drive home.

"Yes," Shiori agreed. "They all sort of are. I think that's why your brother liked them so much." She pulled into the driveway and the two of them retrieved the children from the back. It took several minutes of juggling, but they managed to tow the babies and baby accessories up to the nursery without losing anyone or anything. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked once they'd laid Rikou and Takashi down. It would be just the two of them; Kazuya was away on a business trip that, unfortunately, he was unable to reschedule so he may have attended the wedding also.

"I could make dinner," Suichi offered. Shiori was about to argue when the sound of wailing emitted from the nursery.

"Fine," she said resignedly. He gave a triumphant smile and ran off to the kitchen. Shiori had noticed that over the past few weeks Suichi's schoolwork had been scoring considerably higher than normal and he was helping out more around the house. She and Kazuya came to the conclusion that he was trying to somehow make up for Kurama's absence.

Kurama. A wave of sadness washed over Shiori at the thought of her elder son. It'd been barely a month and the redhead's presence was sorely missed by everyone. There was a period of time after the funeral that the twins had spent a great portion of their waking hours doing what appeared to be looking for their mother. Fortunately, it seemed that since he had never appeared, the children had settled down and were apparently comfortable with the rest of the family. Shiori doubted they'd even remember her son when they were older. It was kind of sad, but she was unable to prevent it.

She checked on the babies. Rikou was lying quietly in her crib, dozing it appeared. But Takashi was kicking and punching the air; screaming his head off. Shiori picked him up and took him to the hallway. Takashi, everyone had realized, didn't like being in one location for long; even when he was asleep they would see him roll over of otherwise shift position every few minutes. They did their best to keep him happy- if he continued too long Rikou would join in, and then there'd be a mess of stones to clean up. So far their gathering stock of miniature Hiruseki stones were most likely enough to put both twins and Suichi through school and even any college of their choice.

Takashi began to calm down. Shiori continued to pace the hallway for a little bit, then carried Takashi into Kurama's room.

He immediately grew quiet, red eyes shifting about the room. She'd never seen children this young behave so advanced before. Perhaps they had inherited her son's intelligence.

Visits to this room always had this affect on the children when they were irritable. Shiori wondered if they unconsciously remembered anything that had transpired while they were in the womb. In a way she envied the children; they'd been with Kurama constantly for nine months- during that same amount of time she'd managed to shed some light on her son's true identity, but many things remained shadowy even now.

After he'd died they'd forced themselves to go through Kurama's room and look at all his possessions. Shiori had raided the closet and disposed of a certain bag and its contents before anyone else could find it. She didn't feel like explaining to her husband and step-son why her son had possessed such a thing.

They'd found countless containers of seeds, each one with a colored label depicting the species' name. In addition, they'd also found corresponding colored notebooks that listed every plant's name and uses. Kurama had been determined not to leave his family clueless; Shiori felt slightly sick when she thought of it.

"_I promise, you'll read it soon, when the time is right"- _he'd once told her that when she asked to read what he was writing. Even while he socialized with his friends and family and pretended to be on the way to making a new life for himself, he was preparing to die. She couldn't even imagine how it must have felt, to return to this room at the close of each day, writing for his children notebooks of information he wouldn't be able to personally pass onto them himself- consequently reminding himself how his life was drawing to its own close. She didn't want to envision it.

In addition to the notebooks, they'd found three letters. Two were identical and addressed to the children, in which Kurama described their heritage and told them that their parents loved them very much even though they couldn't be there. The other was to Shiori.

_Dear Mother,_ it said. _I find it difficult to put my exact thoughts about this matter onto paper, but I will try my best. By now you must know the price I have paid by carrying the children Hiei and I created, and by now I may have already left. But I hope that you will not dwell on my passing, for what sort of life is that for you? I do not want you to forget me; at the same time, I want you to let go and live your life as happily as possible._

_Mother, to say that I will die without regret would be a lie. I have told you enough lies to last you a lifetime. I regret many things. One of my deepest regrets is that the majority of my life I spent lying to you. I did not trust you to understand. But these past months I have seen that I misjudged you. I mourn the happiness we may have had had we led a more honest relationship, and it sickens me that even now I still keep the truth from you, until I am nearly gone._

_Hiei once told me that they who do not bear scars on their heart are indeed shallow souls. I now join him (I pray it so) with a very deep soul. There were many aspects of my life where you were involved that I would change if I could. I regret, Mother, that I myself have cut my life short before I could redeem all the pain I have caused you. I know I could have been a better son, yet the only gratitude I offer you are a series of lies I was too cowardly to unearth to you, a child to bury, and two orphaned grandchildren to care for. For this, I also offer my deepest apologies. But life if full of regret; therefore, I suppose I may validly claim that I have truly lived._

_Care for my children, Mother. I can think of no other guardian better suited to raise them. If you show them the same love that you did toward me, making me the being who writes these words today, I trust they will grow up to be the best specimens kindness may offer Earth, save you._

_Growing up, you sacrificed yourself for my sake- which is why I hope you'll understand why I did what I did. My heart is heavy, knowing all the pain I have brought upon you. Please shed no tears for me- _Kurama was so incisive where Shiori was concerned; by now she was always crying- _though I am gone for now, you have not lost me. You loved me with all you had- far more than I deserved- and for your selflessness I love you more than I have ever shown you, than I will ever be able to show you. I am gone now, but I am still in your memories- I hope they may console you for now. You are one of the few I ever came to love- and the bond we shared as mother and son was so strong, I firmly believe that our essences will find each other in the metaphysical womb. Please, take comfort in that, if nothing else._

_My feelings for you, Mother, shall always exist in memory, where time cannot touch them. Do not mourn me; I am here with you always. I love you._

_-Suichi_

Shiori would treasure the letter until the day she died. Even should she by some tragedy lose the letter itself, it would remain in her mind as fresh as the day she'd found it. Kurama had written it as an attempt to offer her consolation. He succeeded.

Takashi reached up and pulled her hair. She smiled and freed herself from his grasp. Part Kurama, part Hiei; these children were indeed something special. Shiori would be sure to honor the memories she held of her son, and raise the ones he died for to be as decent people like he was.

She carried Takashi back to his crib and laid him down. "I won't let it all be in vain," she cooed to the two children. Perhaps Kurama had unknowingly given her a second chance, to have a parent-child relationship without any lies- a bond like the one he wished they could have shared. Neither child was Kurama, but maybe, if she was lucky, she could fulfill his wishes for the two who now lay sleeping in the cribs. Maybe that would bring him peace, wherever he was now.

Death was one event not contained within Time. Shiori took comfort in the possibility that, when her own time ran out, their essences may find each other in the, as Kurama had put it, "metaphysical womb." She hoped that if that philosophy were true, he had found Hiei.

"Dinner's ready!" Shiori smiled. At least Suichi wasn't trying too hard to replace Kurama. She did a final check, then turned off the lights and left. After dinner she would return to check again on her grandchildren, her second chances.


	36. Chapter XXXVI

_Yes, well, first off, this has nothing to do with my story, rather it's a sort of analysis of a story I read, "Paradise 6." Anybody who has read that wonderful story but was still left with questions may appreciate this. Anyone who's never read it will probably not understand what the hell I'm talking about, so do feel free to scroll on down._

All righty then, I read "Paradise 6," felt depressed and thoughtful and such for awhile, but then I got to some thinking (I have a bit of the philosopher in me.) And you know, it's really not as sad as it appears to be…

First things first, if anyone of us had paid enough attention to a _very_ minor detail (though I really doubt a single person did; I didn't even catch it until after I read the story and was submerged in thought), in the first chapter, they'd have gotten a rough message of what was to happen in the end. The summary asks, "can love shatter time like a glass?", correct? Well, at the end of the poem in the first chapter, it says something like, "Time is the one glass that cannot be broken." Thus, I believe the authoress dropped a hint that no one caught.

Secondly, I read a lot of reviews for that story where the reviewers lamented that it'd have been better if Hiei had just stayed dead. I, however, believe this is what Hiei would have wanted. Also in the first chapter- right after the poem, actually- she wrote (in Hiei's point of view, I think) something like, "I beg you Kurama, break me in two." Jaganshi, Kurosasei- two halves to Hiei's soul.

Also, there were some who complained that with this story, it's as though "Let's Fly as the Birds Do" never happened. Quite the contrary, actually. Remember that it was Kurama who pitied Kurosasei, because a good portion of the latter's memories were fake, never happened. Everyone in their little group still remembered. Everything the two went through, even the pressure from Kurama's mother and all their friends to break it off, proved how devoted they were to each other. This was also proved in "Paradise 6." Hiei stated that he would never kill or die for love, yet gave up his air to save Kurama (yes, he was dying anyhow, but disregard that- I think he'd have done the same even if he wasn't dying.) And then later on Kurama had to learn to let go, to say goodbye, (oh gods, that "I-want-to-cry" feeling is coming…) because of his love for Hiei (this is better explained below.)

And now we come to the subject of Kurama, Jaganshi, and Kurosasei:

Okay, Kurama loved Jaganshi Hiei, which is why the presence of Kurosasei Hiei torments him so; Kurosasei stands as a reminder of the lost Hiei, proof that he has been revised into a very different person (hell, a different species) now. However, Kurama was the one who allowed the Kurosasei to be created, to benefit the real Hiei in the afterlife. Anyways, it's quite evident that he loves Jaganshi Hiei. And so he tries to love Kurosasei Hiei, but finds that this is only because he's reminded of the real Hiei. And he realizes that he doesn't love this shadow Hiei like he did real Hiei. But shadow and real are the same, kind of… at least, they branch off from the same soul. And, because he loved real Hiei, he steps aside so that shadow Hiei may have the opportunity to find someone who can love him for just being him, and not for being real Hiei's shadow. However, I really think that he and Kurosasei still maintained something rather unique betwixt them, even if in the end they were no longer in a romantic relationship-- kind of like what Jaganshi Hiei and Kurama have in the show. That really strong bond, the type that stands apart from a normal friendship. It's something stronger, even if it's not romantic, you know?

But don't despair, those who mourn Jaganshi Hiei. He's not really gone. He wasn't completely erased from existence. Recall that incident when Kurosasei referred to Kurama as "Miracle Minamino"? There was no way he could have known that name, as that happened before he came into being. This suggests that Hiei (original, Jaganshi) is still out there somewhere. Yes, his soul may have been revised to accommodate Kurosasei, but I find it hard to believe that that means Hiei himself was wiped out of existence. His essence is still out there, hanging out on some level of existence.

So, what I am thinking, is that though a false (or "shadow" if you will- it's a little unfair to refer to him as "false"; he _does_ have his own existence, his own memories, albeit they're made up) Hiei was born, the true Hiei still exists in some form somewhere, and that perhaps somehow, at some point in time, his and Kurama's essences may find each other.

I conversed with the authoress on this matter, and she confirmed these theories. I shall supply a quote of what she said regarding this last paragraph:

"I believe you are my only reader who has gotten this right. That is exactly what I was trying to convey in my story. You're right. Jaganshi Hiei does exist, but in a metaphysical sense. That is to say, he does not exist within the story per se, but he does exist in the "air" of my stoy so to speak. I hope that makes sense."

So, I hope this does something for someone. If anyone wants me to go more in-depth on this, let me know; I'll be happy to go as far into it as I can, if you want.

* * *

_Well now, here's the **last** chapter (you will notice from the datebelow that I have had this story completed for a while- for some time I lackedany program that would accept, otherwise this story would have debuted here a long time ago). Wow. Many thanks to those who come by and review for practically ever chapter- it's always nice to know that I've accumulated another group of people who know my author name and read my stuff Before I go on with the last chapter, I do have an announcement to make._

_This was not an original intention, but after requests from multiple persons and much thought on my account, I am writing a sequal to this story. It will take place around 15 or 16 years after the events of this story, and shall be dubbed Jagamino (a name created by Rikou and Takashi to describe themselves). I've been trying to start it for months now, but have recently actually written out a short scene for it, and I do hope to produce something solid by Christmas. I hope that those who have enjoyed this story will read the sequal when I start publishing it._

* * *

The Wrong Turns & Detours of Love  
Chapter 36  
April 15, 2005

He stretched out amidst the grass, taking a deep, relaxing breath. A blade of grass went up his nose, causing him to sneeze, making him laugh like a child afterward. He looked up and observed a perplexed pair of eyes watching him. "What?" he asked.

Hiei stared at him a moment, eyebrow quirked, and then turned away. "Nothing," he replied, trying to conceal his amusement. He found Kurama's behavior odd, though not at all displeasing. Recently, his Fox had fallen into some sort of blissful state that apparently could not be broken. He no longer acted so reserved as he had while in life; his behavior now was much more playful and carefree. Hiei kind of liked it- it reminded him of the way Kurama could act during some of their more private moments; not a bad thing at all.

A butterfly, the same pastel hue as fresh butter, fluttered by them, coming to land on one of Hiei's knees and flexed its wings. He watched it; the soft yellow coloring made him think of how the sky sometimes appeared at dawn. Hiei watched it a moment or two as it went on its way, before refocusing his attention on the lovely redheaded creature who lay beside him. "You've been rather peaceful lately," he commented absently.

Kurama yawned, a long, lazy sort of yawn, momentarily resembling a cat. "I have?" Hiei nodded. "Hm. I suppose you're right. I'm not sure why, but I've been feeling rather…" he shrugged. "Light, I suppose. As though I've been cleansed of every negative thought and feeling." He smiled. "Does that make any sense?"

Hiei believed it might. Taking into consideration how much of Kurama's Ningen life had revolved around his mother, Hiei wondered if this meant that perhaps she'd begun to move on. Kurama appeared much less tense, less worrisome, and less guilty, than he had been when he first joined Hiei. He was glad the Fox seemed to have coped so quickly, unlike Hiei himself. After a discussion with Kuronue, they had both decided it best not to tell Kurama about the in-between, about contact with the Living World…at least, not for some while.

Speaking of… "Where had that winged headache gone to?" he inquired.

"He told me that, should you ask, I was to inform you he's off to see your mother." Kurama said this with a sly, suggestive tone to his voice.

"What!" Hiei growled. And then he saw the smile threatening to conquer Kurama's face. He frowned. "An ill-based joke, Fox," he said bluntly. "You should have to pay for that." He crawled over and pinned Kurama to the grass.

The Fox gave a little growl of retaliation, but offered no struggle. Rather, he contorted his body to give Hiei better access. The fire demon fiddled with the buttons of the shirt Kurama was clad in, making him shiver while he ran his fingers over the skin beneath. He freed his lover of the shirt, tossing it aside to lie among the grass, pristine white contrasting with lush green. He bent his head to kiss the dusky-pinkish nipples, licking them, suckling them, biting them affectionately.

Kurama uttered a soft, feverish moan, arching himself, hoping for more pressure. Hiei trailed down the redhead's torso, leaving love bites here and there. He tugged at the waist-band of Kurama's pants, the Fox wriggling about to aid him in his task.

The pants came loose; Kurama lay beneath him, fully revealed. Hiei rubbed a cheek against the red silk that grew down there, and then began to tease the Fox's shaft. He gave a smug smile of satisfaction when he felt Kurama writhing form his touch, and began to strip himself.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kurama opened his legs to welcome the intrusion of Hiei's form. He shivered and uttered a soft cry as the other pushed inside him; he wrapped his arms around the Koorime and clung to him, enjoying the feel of his warmth. "Oooh…" he moaned, closing his eyes. "Hiei, more…"

Hiei's rhythm increased at the Fox's request, but only slightly, keeping Kurama's earlier comment of bad taste in mind. He listened while the begging persisted, progressively growing more desperate. Finally, he decided Kurama had learned his lesson well enough, and let desire take over. "Uhn…" Kurama grunted, biting Hiei's earlobe. "Harder," he said, voice husky. Hiei complied. "Ohh… Hiei…" The Fox ground his hips into Hiei's, whimpering from the pressure building up in his lower region. "Hiei… I love you…"

Their hands wandered over each other's bodies, caressing familiar flesh (or un-flesh, as Kuronue would have pointed out, given they weren't living). Their lips sucked on each others, savoring the taste of the other. Hiei's rhythm grew clumsy as he peaked, slamming himself in and out of Kurama, making the Fox scream his pleasure. Hiei convulsed, shouted his love for Kurama as he emptied himself, coming to lie sprawled out atop his lover.

Kurama keened, kissed the top of Hiei's head. "Hiei…" he said hoarsely. "…I'm so close…" He grabbed Hiei's hand and guided it downward, to a painfully swollen erection in much need of attention. "Please," he panted.

Hiei understood, and proceeded to pump his Fox for all he was worth, bathing his face and neck and chest in affectionate little kisses while he did. Kurama's panting increased as he came closer to release; he shrieked and arched violently, shooting out hot streams of white seed. He fell back to the ground, beckoning Hiei to join him.

The breeze picked up, chilling their sweaty bodies. Hiei wiped his hands on the grass, crawled over next to Kurama, and draped his cloak over the two of them as a blanket. He uttered a soft sigh as he snuggled against the Fox. This was one of the things he'd missed in particular. "I love you," he murmured.

Said Fox offered a drowsy reply, resting his head in Hiei's soft ebony spikes. After a few minutes of this cuddling, the latter dozed off.

Kurama repositioned himself so that Hiei's head rested in his lap. The same butterfly from earlier came and landed on the Koorime's nose. Kurama observed this, trying to keep from laughing and possibly waking Hiei.

It would appear, he mused, that the chance of a happy ending needn't be confined solely to Earth.

* * *

_Would you guys find it ironic, that it took me roughly nine months to write out this story, rough draft and edited draft and typed draft all included? Isn't that funny?_

_I suppose it only makes sense that I'd be attracted to a well-written mpreg, that I would write an mpreg. I recall this one incident when I was 10 or 11, when I was in California. I was riding around in San Diego or a nearby city with my mother and grandmother, and I forget what they were talking about, but I asked them, when gay couples have babies, which one's the dad and which one's the mom? It's funny-- I knew that children were created through sex-- my parents never fed me that stork-cabbage-patch-whatever crap-- and I knew about sex and sexual reproduction and all that stuff… yet for some reason, I thought that gay couples could biologically have children together. I don't know why, but that's what I thought._

_So there you have it, a possible explanation for the mpreg thing. What do you think?_

_So I wrote an attempt to an mpreg, and I didn't like it, and I didn't complete it. It was crap. So I wrote a second attempt, which was slightly better (in that one I featured Kuronue coming to Kurama in a dream to wake him up when he was in labor, but that was the only time he was in that version…), but I thought it was too similar to the first one, so I dropped it too. Then I realized that they sucked because there wasn't enough plot to it, save Kurama being pregnant. But that was it. There had to be more, you know? And that's when I got the idea of killing Hiei… I guess I'm rather cruel, but hey, at least this time I managed to stay with it, and generate a semi-decent plot, huh?_

_And that is the story of the origin of "The Wrong Turns & Detours of Love," my first published story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to drop me a review or contact me or whatever to let me know what you thought of it. Hopefully, this is just the first of stories to come in the future. Later._

_- thoth moon_


End file.
